Dark of the Moon Altered
by Wacko12
Summary: So for those who didn't like DOTM, then maybe you'll like this: My altered version of the movie, with new Autobots in it. Read, review and enjoy
1. Discovery

**Okay here we go, Enjoy and Review. **

* * *

><p>Lazerbeak watched from his hiding spot in the factory in Chernobyl, waiting for the targets to approach the area. He growled quietly in anticipation, making sure not to alert any of the fleshlings to his presence, when he spotted a red a blue truck approaching the plaza with the human soldiers.<p>

:Shockwave, Optimus has arrived and our operative is about to bring the NEST soldiers inside the facility: Lazerbeak reported to Shockwave.

:Good, I am in position with my pet. Remember, while I deal with Optimus, you shall 'thank' our operative: The one-eye Decepticon ordered.

:Understood: Lazerbeak said with a sinister grin as he watched the soldiers enter the building.

* * *

><p>Lennox felt something was wrong here. The fact that he was in the ghost town Chernobyl wasn't the problem, but was their guide. Alexi Voskhod, the General Counsel of Ukraine Department of Energy, had met with him secretly, to inform him that his people had discovered what he believed to be Cybertronian, thus earning NEST's curiosity.<p>

Coming with them were Optimus Prime and Ratchet, thus leaving Prowl in charge of the Autobots back in D.C, with Jazz backing him up. Optimus was happy to have the 1st lieutenant among them again, and it was thanks to Ratchet's medical skills and the Matrix that made it possible.

Lennox had Graham inform all the soldiers to be ready to have their radiation suit on once they reach the vicinity and He and Ratchet begun scanning for anything unusual, :Ratchet, do you detect anything?: Optimus asked the medic.

:Hard to tell Optimus, the radiation is blocking out anything else in there and causing my sensors to scramble so it's hard to get an actual fix on whatever this human found: The medic replied.

:Then all we can do now is wait for Colonel Lennox's findings: Optimus stated.

The closer they got to the device, the more Lennox smelled a trap. His first realization of it was when Mr. Voskhod wasn't wearing his protective gear and said it does not matter anymore.

The next part is that as they reached their destination, he felt like something was watching them, but could never see it. Whatever it was, Lennox had a hunch that Alexi knew what it was. His reasons for believing this was because just as the General Counsel was going to tell him something, he freaked out and left.

His men finally reached the device that had led them here. It was spherical shape device and looked like it was damaged. It gave off a decent amount of Energon, wish meant it had to be Cybertronian. "Okay prepare containment vessel and contact Optimus that we go what we came-"

Lennox's sentence was cut off when something shook the factory. At first nothing happened but the shaking continued and soldiers were shouting everywhere.

"Sir, the Energon detectors are going crazy, something is coming towards us." Graham shouted to Lennox.

Lennox had just gotten his weapon's safety off when he asked, "How close?"

Graham looked at the detector before replying, "Right underneath us!"

And suddenly it stopped. No one moved, as if worried that they might set it off again. Before anyone could relax, several metal tentacles, blades spinning around them, popped out of nowhere, and started destroying the room. The soldiers shouted in alarm and tried to avoid the tentacles and the blades. Lennox and another soldier had just gotten out of the way of a tentacle when it grabbed the device.

"Shit, everyone outside now! Do not fire until we are outside the factory and Optimus can back us up, move now!" Lennox ordered as he helped the soldier beside him get up.

* * *

><p>Outside the factory Optimus was racing alongside the creature as he currently had it on his scanner. Judging by its form, there was no question to what this creature was.<p>

:A Driller: Optimus told Ratchet through their transmitters. Drillers were large and dangerous creatures that lived underneath Cybertron's crust.

:The chances of a wild Driller coming to Earth is impossible, meaning that its being controlled. And there is only one Decepticon I know with the strength and cunning to accomplish such a task: Ratchet said.

:Shockwave: Both said, the name bringing dread and grief to their sparks. The Decepticon was the only Cybertronian considered an equal to Megatron, excluding Optimus Prime. He was also deadly, combining raw power with ruthless logic to win his battle. Shockwave was responsible for many deaths, not just Autobots.

:Ratchet, when we reach Lennox's team, stay with them while I'll deal with the beast: Optimus ordered.

:Understood: Ratchet replied.

Optimus continued scanning for any signs of their human allies, keeping an optic on the Driller too. Finally his audio receptors heard Lennox's voice, calling his name as he and his men fled the facility, followed by Russian soldiers too.

Suddenly the Driller and its tentacles popped out. Several came out right underneath Optimus, flipping the Autobot leader in the air. He managed to transform into robot mode, grunting as he landed on the ground with a thud.

As his trailer landed, it changed into an arsenal hangar, weapons along with his flight parts out and ready for action.

Lennox's team managed to get to Ratchet and gave Optimus space for him to fight. Optimus ran towards his weapons, grabbing a sword and shield, "Get behind me!" He shouted as he charged the tentacles that were currently harassing the soldiers and Ratchet.

Ratchet was doing okay, using his machine gun and saw to push the deadly tentacles back. But this caused him to get further away from the humans, who were having less luck then he was.

Suddenly the tentacle that had grabbed the device appeared, attacking the humans. With a jump, Optimus sliced off a part of the tentacle, releasing the device as it landed on the ground.

The Driller's head popped out, followed by its body. On a part of its body appeared what looked like a door, which what it was when it opened. Coming out of it was Shockwave, his one optic scanning the area, and his cannon arm fully charge. "Optimus" He snarled as he looked at the Autobot leader.

Optimus responded to it by raising his sword and shield and charged Shockwave. But instead, the massive Decepticon disappeared underground with his pet. Optimus stares before returning to Ratchet and the soldiers.

"Optimus are you alright sir?" The medic asked as the Autobot leader threw his sword to the ground. "I am fine Ratchet." Optimus replied before looking at Lennox, "How are you and your men Colonel?"

Lennox just nodded, still staring at the spot that Shockwave was standing. "What the hell was that thing?"

"That" Optimus said while walking towards the device, "Was Shockwave" He said, but his voice lowered as he stared down at the device, his optics widened, "It can't be…" He murmured.

"Do you know what it is?" Lennox asked, trying to figure it out this device. Ratchet got a better look at it and his optics too widened at the sight of it. "This is an engine part, from a long lost Autobot ship."

* * *

><p>Somewhere else Lazerbeak watched as Alexi was scrambling to his car, fear in his eyes. The mini-con had already received Shockwave's communication about his engagement with Optimus and now was the time to act.<p>

Squawking, he flew from his hiding spot straight towards Alexi's car, shooting at the front part of the vehicle. Once he was done, he landed on its roof to take a peek and was delighted to see the body of Alexi laying in the driver's seat.

Giving a cackling laugh just as the sounds of soldier's feet were closing in, Lazerbeak said to the corpse, "Pleasure doing business with you." And flew off.

**So there you go, the first chapter of my altered DOTM story. Hope you like it.**


	2. The News

**So this part is when the Autobots gather to hear the news, also this is when the new Autobots that I've added our introduced, description of their alt mode are at the end. Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

><p>A yellow Camaro, followed by a red Ferrari and silver Corvette Stingray entered a building of the Department and Health. But unknown to everyone else was actually the new base of NEST. The three cars entering the base were Autobots, Bumblebee, Mirage and Sideswipe.<p>

Inside the base were the rest of the Autobots, minus Optimus Prime and Ratchet. The others there were Ironhide, the team's weapon specialist and Wheeljack, the inventor and designer of the team's equipment. Wheeljack was currently giving Ironhide a new pair of guns to go along with his cannons. Along with them were the Twins: Skids and Mudflap, the youngest of all the Autobots there and were currently talking about something. The young Jolt, Ratchet's assistant, was there too, the blue bot's electric whips sparkling as he walked while the sisters, Elita-1, Chromia and Arcee, were at the shooting range doing target practice. The 1st lieutenant Jazz was hanging out in one of the hangars and finally the Wreckers, Roadbuster, Leadfoot, Topspin and Leadfoot's pet dog, Steeljaw, who were usually kept at the space center with their ship, the Xantium, were hanging out talking about stuff.

Fifteen other Autobots had arrived with Mirage, Wheeljack and the Wreckers too. One of them was Optimus's second in command; Prowl along with field specialist Hound, the jokester Trailbreaker, Hoist, the bulky Warpath, Sideswipe's golden twin, Sunstreaker, the tough and Bee's red look-alike Cliffjumper, weapon smith Crosshairs, the old and veteran Kup, the Aerialbots, Air Raid, Silverbolt and Firestorm, the peaceful Beachcomber, the strong yet dimwitted Grimlock, the Decepticon-now-Autobot swordsmen Drift, the drone Roller and Wingblade, another flyer and second only to Ironhide with the highest number of Decepticon kills had come to Earth and had already scanned alt modes. Like the others they too were also called back to the base.

Jolt walked up to Bumblebee and Sideswipe while Mirage went to chill somewhere away from the humans. Even after being here for a few months, the red bot was still not comfortable working with the humans. "So did Optimus tell you guys why we were called back here?" Jolt asked Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

Jolt barely talked since he arrived on Earth, mostly standing beside Ratchet when the medic was on the field or at the base. If not then he would be with on of the other Autobots, either helping with something or just being there for company. He didn't talk a lot with the humans, since he was uncomfortable with them, but had no problem talking to his fellow Autobots.

The yellow bot shrugged while the silver one replied, "He didn't tell us but the way his voice sounded that it was something important, did you ask Ironhide, Prowl or Jazz?"

Jolt nodded, "I did, even asked Elita-1 too. They all said to wait and not to even think about asking Prime himself when he get's here."

"That's because he an't in a good mood kid." The weapon specialist said from behind the three grouped Autobots. "I've known Prime longer then anyone of you. And trust me, the way he was talking, its better not to ask him any questions until he's ready."

"Not even if it was from his own sparkmate?" Sideswipe asked. His question went unanswered when the sound of two familiar engines were heard. "Yo Autobots! The big boss is here." Jazz shouted as he started walking towards the center of the hanger.

"Autobots form up!" Prowl ordered

All thirty-two Autobots, including Steeljaw, lined up as their leader and medical officer arrived, the latter transforming as he went to greet the others. But Optimus stayed in vehicle mode and kept on driving all the way to the back of the hangar, not saying a word. To the humans, they would either have raised eyebrows in curiosity or just ignored it.

But to the Autobots, they knew better. They could sense the anger within the Prime as he passed them. Some like Jolt, Bumblebee, and the younger mechs, shuddered a little at the anger Optimus gave off, not even Skids or Mudflap dared to make some kind of bad joke. But the ones like Ironhide and Jazz showed signs of concern or wonder as to what could've made the Prime so mad. Elita-1 had enough courage to zoom on over to her sparkmate's side, communicating through their sparkbond.

While she was doing that, Ironhide and the others walked over to Ratchet. "What exactly did you find there to make him so piss off? I've never seen him this mad before."

Ratchet lowered his face as he pulled out something, "I believe this" He said as he revealed the engine part "is the source of his anger."

Ironhide gasped as he recognized the part, along with his mate Chromia, Prowl, Hound, Wheeljack and Jazz. The others just looked at it, trying to figure out what it signified. Before any questions could be asked, the loud voices could be heard entering the building.

Walking towards the center of the hangar, where Ratchet had decided to place the device on a desk, were Colonel Lennox, already out of his field uniform and into more suitable attire, and Director of National intelligence Charlotte Mearing and National Security Advisor Theodore Galloway, who the Colonel was talking too.

"Oh slag, not them again." Sunstreaker groaned as he watched the humans. Though he was no longer the official liaison for NEST, Galloway still had some access if it involved national affairs. Mearing wasn't a bureaucrat or anti-Autobot like Galloway was, but she had a thing for being in control, everyone following her rules and sometimes impatient.

"Probably asking about that little incident we did in the middle east." Wheeljack suggested as he remembered how he, Sideswipe, Mirage and Bumblebee took down an illegal nuclear facility just a few weeks ago.

From what their receptors heard, Lennox was making up an excuse, poorly, about the Autobot's coming and going. There were few humans that the Autobots fully trust and Lennox was one of them. He was the few who didn't see the Autobots as just talking machines, but sentient beings with feelings and lives as well as reliable allies too. They respected his courage and willingness to take the heat from the world leaders. They were also thankful, to their amusement, that his six-year old daughter, Annabelle, was able to find a soft spot in Ironhide, though the mech threatened anyone who dared say that to him.

When the two government officials were done talking to Lennox, they came up to the desk that the device was resting. "Okay, so what the hell is this and why was it so important that our presence was required?" Mearings asked, looking at Optimus. The Autobot leader said nothing, just remained in vehicle mode.

"He's in a bad mood." Mirage warned the human. "He's a not talking to anybody."

Unimpressed Mearing glared at the Autobots before asking sarcastically, "What is this, the silent treatment?"

"We've seen that and this is not that." Ironhide answered plainly.

"Definitely not that" Agreed Wheeljack

"This" Ironhide said, pointing at Optimus, "Is worse"

"Well whatever it is, can you tell your emotional leader to tell us why the hell he wanted us here." Galloway exclaimed harshly, to be met with a loud stomp from Roadbuster. "Oh, watch who you're talking to you, ya little wanker!"

As if realizing that the three Autobots were there, Mearing shouted, "What are you three doing here? You didn't get any permission to leave the space center."

Leadfoot did a spit. "The big boss called us here woman, and if he calls, then the Wreckers come!" He replied while Steeljaw gave a "Woof" in agreement.

The red on Mearing's face was visible while Galloway snapped back, "As long as you're on this planet, you follow our rules-"

His rant was cut off when Optimus let out a loud noise from his horn, nearly shattering all glass inside the base. All eyes and optics were now on Optimus as he move forward and then transformed. As he did Ironhide commented, "He's pissed"

And it was the truth as Optimus slammed his fists down, glaring at the two humans. The look in his optics could be nothing but anger, hurt, betrayal and who knows what else. This was backed-up when he said four words.

"You lied to us."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to them, outside the building was a police car, or more specifically, the Decepticon scout Barricade. When Megatron had executed the plan, Barricade was assign to spy on the base and report anything that he finds useful.<p>

There were two problems to that however. Multiple energon detectors made it difficult for Barricade to move as much and he was mostly outside the city. Also new high tech satellites were set up and since Megatron was on the other side of the planet, a message that long a range might pick up his message.

Fortunately, the Decepticons who were still on the planet had managed to create a loose communication system, by transmitting messages to one another, in order for Soundwave's more advance communication abilities to lock on too.

Later in the evening when it was dark, Barricade backed up as he saw Optimus, Ratchet and three NASCAR vehicles with machine guns leave the building, heading somewhere. Before that he had managed to pick-up words such as "Apollo", "Ark", "Sentinel", and "Xantium"

Barricade decided this was something that should be reported. _"__Autobots,__ know __about __Ark, __preparing __to __go __to the __moon __to __retrieve __Sentinel__ Prime, __may __have__ space __transportation.__"_

Once he was done he began transmitting the message before going into recharge until he retrieved more orders.

* * *

><p>In Namibia, Africa, Megatron transformed from his M915 Line-Haul truck form to his robot mode, a hood covering the damage on his head done by Optimus in Egypt. He growled at the local animals, prompting them to flee in terror.<p>

"All hail Megatron." He said as he walked towards his makeshift camp. The only ones there were Soundwave, Starscream and Igor, a creature he created from the remains of Long Haul, along with three crates of hatchlings. His Decepticons managed to acquire an Energon convertor for Megatron and the Hatchlings, making it easier to produce energon for the little ones. It was necessary, for when his plan succeeded, a new generation of Cybertronians would be needed and this batch would be the vanguard of that generation.

As he dropped scraps of loose material he found, his second in command Starscream landed, the second Con to greet him after Igor. "Oh my poor master" The Seeker began, speaking with his deceiving tongue, "How it pains me to see you so wounded, so weak."

This caused the Decepticon leader to snap back, "Spare me you gaseous sycophant. You know what you are told, which is nothing"

A sound of weapons being activated and a small fragile body hitting the ground, causing him to turn around to see his loyal Lieutenant and Communication officer Soundwave, with his winged drone and one of the Decepticon's loyal assassins, Lazerbeak, perched on his arm. "Soundwave reporting Lord Megatron."

"And what news does your little assassin have for me?" Megatron asked as he got up to his full height, looking down at his troops.

"The Autobots have taken the bait; they've learned of the Ark and have set off to recover its cargo." The drone hissed.

Megatron nodded with satisfaction, everything was coming into fruition, only a few more things had to be set into place. He was aware of the new Autobots who had arrived and knew that separating their forces was necessary in order for his plan to succeed.

"You've done me great honor in tracking that ship to the moon." Megatron said to Soundwave. The communication officer did a bow as Megatron continued, "Your human operatives have served their purpose."

Soundwave turned to Lazerbeak, "Eliminate them" He said to his drone, "With pleasure" The drone hissed with sinister delight.

"Soundwave you shall return to your post back in the U.S, Starscream you will continue to patrol the sky." Megatron stopped to think for a moment, "And contact Barricade, tell him I need him to do something that will keep the Autobots distracted."

As his officers left, Megatron looked up into the sky, "Soon Cybertron shall be restored."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here's the deal with Steeljaw. I read that he was supposed to be in DOTM but they didn't put him in. I think he's supposed to transform into Leadfoot's engine too.<strong>

**Hound: Green Jeep Wrangler Rubicon **

**Hoist: Green Ford F50-Pick-up truck**

**Trailbreaker: Black SUV**

**Steeljaw: Engine**

**Prowl: Dodge Police Car**

**Warpath: Red and Black Hummer H2**

**Sunstreaker: Golden Corvette Stingray**

**Cliffjumper: Chevrolet Camaro**

**Wingblade: A-10 Thunderbolt II**

**Air Raid, Firestorm, Silverbolt: F/A-18 Hornets**

**Beachcomber: Blue FJ Cruiser**

**Grimlock: GMC Denali XT**

**Roller: Smart Fortwo**

**Drift: White Mitsubishi TFO**

**Kup: Green Chevy El Camino**

**Crosshairs: Brown Jeep Grand Cherokee**


	3. Preparations

Wheelie sighed in boredom as he sat on the sofa. It has been at least two years when he and his fellow ex-Decepticon, Brains, had moved with Warrior Goddess aka Mikaela Banes and her sissy boyfriend, Sam Witwicky. Despite living with a sissy male and a slobbering mutt, it was better then his old life, when he was still just a Decepticon drone, just another useless pile scrap for them to with as they pleased.

He had to admit his first few weeks with the Autobots weren't a skip across the park, they still had trouble trusting him and the only thing that kept Ironhide from blasting him was Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader seemed more comfortable with Wheelie joining them, even saying he was in the drone's debt for helping Sam find the Matrix of Leadership. Soon after that the other Autobots got less stiff with Wheelie around, especially when he revealed that Soundwave was listening in on military communications up in orbit.

:Autobot Wheelie, this is Prowl, report: A voice in Wheelie's transmitter said quickly. Getting up, the drone responded. :Yo Prowl this is Wheels. Nothing new going here as usual, what about your end? Also why do you keep calling me?:

:Optimus discovered something big and is heading towards the moon. And to answer your second question as Second in Command, it's my job to keep in contact with all Autobots, speaking of which I haven't heard anything from Brains yet, where is he?: The SIC asked.

Wheelie was about to respond when he heard a scream from inside the house followed by a loud bang. :He was peeking on Warrior Goddess while she was taking a show, and now he just got his head clobbered:

He could tell that Prowl was rolling his optics. :Very well, Prowl out:

After that Wheelie decided to check up on Brains who was running down the stairs from an angry Warrior Goddess. To his luck, her hair was still wet a loose blowing in the wind and she had nothing on but a towel. He had to admit, he couldn't blame his fellow drone for taking a peek at her.

"How many times have I told you not to watch me while I'm taking a shower?" She snapped at Brains. Brains acted like he was trying to remember and just giving a shrug, earning an annoyed grunt from the female who stormed off to her room to get change and head off to work. While she was doing that Brains jumped onto the sofa bed beside Wheelie and turned on the T.V "Heh, that female got a pretty good figure huh Wheelie?" The drone asked.

Wheelie rolled his optics. "I already knew that Brains but you should be more careful next time or she'll blowtorch your optic in 10 seconds flat."

Brains waved this off as he flipped through the channels and by then Mikaela had left for her job. From what Wheelie recalled it was for some guy name Dylan Gould who owned big company, and had a collection of exotic cars too. Wheelie first saw the guy when he came over to interview Mikaela when Sam was away, and the drone couldn't help feeling suspicious about the man too.

His thoughts were interrupted when Brains made a groan of annoyance. "What wrong with you Brains?" Wheelie asked his fellow drone. "Nothin good is on and the news is mostly talking about couple of deaths and freak car accidents." Brains complained as he kept flipping through the channels.

* * *

><p>If Barricade wasn't in vehicle mode, his grin would've been obvious. Currently he was using his police car form to get close to a car accident on the Highway near D.C. But he knew the truth: the victim was one of Soundwave's human operatives, who had been disposed of by Lazerebeak. The only other police present there were several police officers and their vehicles too.<p>

As if hearing his name, the condor assassin contacted Barricade. :Like my work?:

:You overdid it: Was the Con's reply as he inspected the crashed vehicle. :There are talon marks on the hood:

Lazerbeak screeched through the comms. :He was going to fast, had to get a grip somehow:

Barricade rolled his optics as he backed up and drove away from the scene. As he did he noticed one of the other cop cars blinking at him before he contacted Lazerbeak again. :So, where you heading towards to now?:

:My last target has a job in D.C, so I'll be heading there: The condor replied. :Very well then, I'm still busy with the assignment Megatron gave me and one I'm done then I'll return to the city. Whose your target anyway?: Barricade asked.

:A man named Jerry Wang. I'm actually quite fond of him: Lazerbeak replied with a twisted laugh, :He is very unexpected and I wouldn't be surprise if he pulled out a gun on me when I get there:

Barricade grunted as he made a turn onto a dirt road off the highway. He continued driving, with the trees looking down on him until he stopped near a small field. "This will do." He thought to himself as he transformed into robot mode.

He walked towards the center of the field, where he pulled out an object from his compartment. It was shaped like a grey pole with lights blinking and a sharp tip at the bottom. Barricade twisted it in several directions before slamming it into the ground and when he did, the pole extended upward, revealing a small screen with a keypad. The Decepticon began typing on the pad and after a few seconds the screen lit up and the device dug deeper to the ground until only the top was visible. Barricade transformed and headed out back towards the highway. :Lord Megatron come in:

:Report Barricade: His leader ordered.

:I'm almost halfway done setting up the devices and shall return to the city awaiting further orders: Barricade reported.

:Excellent work soldier, but when you are finish I want you to remain near the edge of the city once the plan starts to report on Autobot activity:

:Understood Lord Megatron, Barricade out:

* * *

><p>"I saw him there at the scene." Prowl reported to the other Autobots and NEST members about Barricade. "I had arrived there and detected Barricade's energon signature and had just managed to conceal my presence before he took off."<p>

Cliffjumper, who was standing next to Ironhide, scratched his head, "Why would Barricade be there of all places?"

Prowl shook his head, "No clue but he's the first local Decepticon we've spotted and with Optimus reporting that they've arrived on the moon, I don't want to take any chances."

"I agree" Lennox said, "But I don't want to take any drastic steps in investigating until Optimus returns, so I'll let you take it from here Prowl."

"Thank you Colonel." Prowl said before turning to Hound. "Hound gather a team and patrol the city until Prime returns. Check the areas that don't have Energon detectors, he's probably using those to hide."

"Got it." Replied the field specialist as he took off, followed by the others except for Jazz. Prowl had a good idea what he was thinking of, the two had been partners a long time, even before Jazz joined Optimus's team and came to Earth. "You're thinking there's a connection too?" Prowl asked.

Jazz nodded, "Barricade checking out a car accident? Something doesn't feel right and I'm gonna find out what it is." The special ops said as he went off somewhere to do some research.

While those two were doing something Warpath was walking alongside Ironhide and Chromia, "Think we're going to see some action Hide?" Warpath asked the weapon specialist.

Ironhide grunted, "I hope so War, I'm just itching for some action and if I have to stay here any longer I'm likely to blow something up."

Chromia giggled at her mate's response. "You would probably blow something up just for the fun of it Ironhide."

Ironhide rolled his optics as Warpath laughed at the joke too. To the side, Beachcomber watched the three with annoyance before letting out a sigh. This did not escape the notice of Trailbreaker, who was researching Earth jokes on the web. "Something wrong Beach?"

Beachcomber just looked at his fellow Autobot. "No it's just…" He said before turning to look at the three bots again, "How can they feel so much enjoyment from destroying things. Haven't we lost enough already?"

Trailbreaker looked at the small blue bot with sympathy. "Hey we all just want to put an end to the fighting as much as you do. And its not like the Cons would've stay hidden forever." He said as he put a hand on Beachcomber's shoulder. "Relax, once Sentinel Prime is back with us I'm sure we'll be able to stop the Decepticons once and for all. Then maybe the war will finally be over."

* * *

><p>"His vitals are low." Ratchet reported as he stared at the motionless form of Sentinel Prime. They, as in Optimus Prime, Ratchet and the Aerialbots had entered the Ark. It was hard for them to walk through the vessel without seeing the destroyed body of a fellow Autobot. But the managed to reach the bridge where they discovered Sentinel inside a hidden chamber, stasis lock and holding what Ratchet identified as the control Pillar, the technology that Sentinel himself had designed.<p>

Optimus Prime bent down to pick up his mentor's body, "Let's get you home Sentinel." Optimus said. "Ratchet, head back to the Xantium and prep the med bay just in case. Silverbolt, I want you and Firestorm to carry the Pillars back to the ship and Air Raid, go scope ahead to make sure we are clear to return to Earth."

"Roger that Prime" Air Raid said before the green and white bot took off while the silver and red Silverbolt, and the brown and tan Firestorm, followed Ratchet with the pillars in their hands.

As Optimus prepared to leave he paused and turned around, as if expecting someone to be right behind him. But there wasn't, just the destroyed screen of the Ark and the stars outside in space.

"_Perhaps __I __was __just __imagining __it.__"_ Optimus thought to himself as he continued walking out of the ship.

But as he left the Ark he did not notice one of the ship's cameras watching him go, nor did he hear the computer like voice.

"_Sensors: __Online. __Scanning __for __internal __damages.__"_ The voice said as a small light came on for a few minutes before speaking again, _"__Warning: __Damage __critical, __initiating __emergency __stasis __lock. __Preparing __Energon __reserves __and __self-repairs __immediately.__"_

**Hope you like it. Just to let you all know, I'm not adding in any new Decepticons since they had like 200 in the movie so there's no point. Also I won't be showing detailed scenes of Sam as he investigates the whole thing because I want to give the Autobots the spotlight since they didn't get as much in the movie.**

**Wacko12**


	4. Plans and Reunions

**Enjoy and review**

"Dis iz mess up, taken only Hatchet and da Wreckas wiv him, Optimus could use more handz up dere on da moon den just dat." Mudflap complained to his twin.

"Ya, but da boss said he wantd most of us to stay here case da Cons come lookin for a fight." Skids told his red look alike. "Sides, u've been to almost 'very other planet in da universe, why do u want to go to da moon?"

Mudflap shrugged, "I don't know, I'd think it would be fun, it's lik zero gravity dere man, how fun would dat be?"

Skids thought for a moment before answering, "Dat true, but I ratha be here den up dere helpin' Hatchet carryin stuff."

Mudflap glared at his twin, "Dat cuz u lazy."

"Who u callin lazy, stupid?" Skids barked as he glared back at Mudflap.

"U, ur lazy. An I'm not stupid, u ar!" Mudflap repeated.

"No u ar!"

"U ar!"

"Both of you shut it!" A loud and familiar voice shouted. The twins looked up to see Ironhide glaring down at them, an annoyed scowl on his faceplate. The two kept their mouths shut in order to avoid getting another head bashing. "Now that you two are done blabbering, you can help with setting up the table."

Optimus had already made planet side and had arrived back at the base with Sentinel, who was currently being strapped to a table while Ratchet ran over some last checks on his vitals before Optimus used the Matrix of Leadership to revive him. All the Autobots had returned to see the return of Sentinel Prime, a great hero, many who had never met him before.

"What I still don't get is why we're allowing the humans to lock away the pillars from us." Sunstreaker complained as he and his silver twin walked alongside Optimus and Prowl. Unlike Sideswipe, Sunstreaker was more arrogant and was less then please when he had to follow human laws upon his arrival to Earth.

"I'll agree with you there, Sunstreaker, but right now we should focus on making sure Sentinel is fully repaired before we revive him." Prowl said.

"That is true Prowl, also the humans do not know yet of the pillar's purpose but I doubt they'll hand them over to us when we do tell them." Optimus commented as he watched Wheeljack and Ratchet prepare a table for Sentinel's body. "But for now let us be at ease that it isn't in Decepticon hands." Sunstreaker just grumbled and rolled off.

Prowl's receptors caught on to some noise happening outside. "Bumblebee, go and find out what the racket out there is about."

As the yellow bot walked off to check what was going on, Prowl approached Optimus. "Sir, I'm sure you received my report I sent you."

"Yes Prowl I did." Optimus replied, his optics trained on Sentinel's form. "I shall discuss it with Colonel Lennox and Director Mearing but for now we shall have the Autobots on patrol around the city in case there is another sighting of him."

"Sir" Prowl began as he whispered, "If I may suggest, perhaps we shouldn't inform the humans of this any further, after all, can we still trust them even after they withheld the knowledge of the Ark."

"I admit that makes me edgy, but that is the past, now we must focus on the present." Was Optimus reply. Prowl stayed silent after that until Optimus asked, "What else is on your mind Prowl?"

Prowl said nothing but final replied, "Once you have reactivated Sentinel, are you going to turn leadership over to him?" Prowl asked. Though he had no disrespect for Sentinel, he had served under Optimus since the very beginning of the war and was more use to Optimus's way of thinking in both philosophy and tactically. And a change of leadership now might disrupt the alliance with the humans, especially with signs that the Decepticons might be planning an attack.

Optimus must have known why he would ask that and put a reassuring hand on the second in command, "He was our leader and my mentor Prowl. I will not force him to take the position of leadership, but if he should accept it then I entrust that you serve him the same as you have served me." He said.

Prowl just looked at Optimus but his attention was brought to Hoist who had called Prime's name. "Sir Bumblebee just came back with Sam, Mikaela, Wheelie and Brains."

Optimus looked at the Hoist, concern in his optics. "Did something happen?"

Hoist shrugged, "I just got loose bits from Bumblebee, but apparently what happened was that one of Sam's Co-workers was murdered by a flying metal condor."

Prowl's optics widened, "The only being I know that matches that description would be Lazerbeak, one of Soundwave's drones. Optimus this cannot be a coincidence, the human who was killed yesterday and the man killed today have to be connected."

"I fear you may be correct Prowl, have Jazz deliver any info he's gathered on the other deaths over these past few weeks." Optimus said without hesitation. Sam was one of the Autobot's closes human friend and ally, and if Lazerbeak was there where Sam was, then the Con might go after Sam next if given the chance.

* * *

><p>Sam was getting very annoyed right now. He had just survived an attack by some flying condor who had killed Wang, had to pull Mikaela from her perverted (in his opinion) boss, Dylan Gould and drive his shitty car all the way to NEST base.<p>

And to make matters worse, not only did the guards deny him access, along with insulting his car, but also hauled him and his girlfriend out forcibly just because they detected Brains and Wheelie. Though he took some enjoyment when he heard the guard who grabbed Mikaela groan in pain when she hit him between his legs, his true relief was when Bumblebee arrived. After Bee got the guards to back off, he was led inside (along with telling the guard that damaged his car he was going to fix it).

He finally met with Lennox, the only person here who actually showed some respect, who he informed what happened at his job. When he mentioned the moon, Sam found out that there was a lot more going on then he thought.

* * *

><p>Drift watched with awe as Optimus took out the Matrix of Leadership and plunged it into Sentinel's chest. Watching it was one of the few things that made him happy he switched sides.<p>

He was part of the Defense Force eons ago on Cybertron, and only joined Megatron's Decepticons because he was a soldier and he followed his leader's orders. But as the war went on, he saw how low his comrades had fallen, from sinister tortures to hatred towards their enemies and even some of their own. He could not take it and so Drift abandoned the Decepticons, fled to other worlds in hope of finding Autobots.

He found Prowl's team, who were already preparing to head to Earth in response to a message sent by Optimus. Prowl vouched for Drift upon arrival, and in a few weeks, he was accepted by all the Autobots.

Though he got along well with many of them, Drift retained a good friendship with Wheelie and Brains, since all three of them were former Decepticons and the two said drones were currently sitting on his shoulder watching in shock as Sentinel Prime attacked Optimus upon reactivation.

"Sentinel it is me…Optimus…Prime!" Optimus managed to let out. Sentinel seemed to finally calm down and realized his surroundings. Some of the Autobots moved forward but Ironhide held a hand, telling them to stay back, letting the two Primes to reunite.

Once everyone was calm questions were asked by the old Prime. He learned that Cybertron was no more, just a barren wasteland and their race scattered among the stars and now they were taking refuge on Earth and allied themselves with the humans.

When the questions of the devices, pillars as they were called, were brought up, Sentinel was shocked to hear that there were only five with him, when he said they had hundreds. Once Mearing came in and asked for an explanation was the purpose of the Pillars were revealed.

A space bridge, able to bend the fabric of space and time, like the Fallen could except on a much larger scale, Sentinel explained. When Mearing mentioned 'military function' Optimus countered that it was for refugees and resources, but the Director saw the pillar's purpose from a different view. There was a tense moment between her and Sentinel but it soon passed once Optimus convinced his mentor to allow the humans to keep hold of the pillars for now.

* * *

><p>Jazz studied it again and again, everything leading up to two things: NASA and the Moon program. Every victim killed these past few weeks all original worked at NASA during the moon program up to the moment when it was shut down.<p>

It was the only link he had right now, as he walked back to the others, he spotted Optimus talking to Sentinel. "Yo Prime!"

Both tall mechs turned to face the specials ops, believing that he called the other. Jazz realized this and awkwardly said, "Uh Optimus got a report of those murders you wanted me to look up."

"Murders?" Sentinel Prime asked, looking at the two Autobots. Optimus explained how over the past few weeks, several people had been killed. The most recent one was at Sam's work place, and the killer was a Cybertronian Decepticon drone.

"Sentinel, I must discuss with Jazz about this. I will have Ratchet help you to finding an alt mode for you." Optimus said. Sentinel looked at him for a moment before nodding, "Very well Optimus, but I hope you will have the time to show me some parts of this new world if it is to be our new home."

Optimus smiled softly, "I would be honored." He said as he turned to Jazz. Once the older Prime was gone did Jazz report what he had found out, "Each victim, from what I found out so far, use to work or had some kind of connection to NASA and the moon program."

Optimus's optics narrowed as he took this in. "You're sure?"

"Yea, turns out that Wang guy messed with the satellites going around the moon, meaning no one could see the Ark at all." Jazz said as he spotted Sam leaving and couldn't help notice that the boy seemed, "Hey is Sammy boy okay?"

Optimus nodded a little, "He is fine physically, but Wheelie informed me that he and the Director had a little bit of an argument where she insulted his ability to contribute something to us. Though I do not like it, I rather not caused an argument with her right now. I've commissioned Bumblebee to continue his duties as the boy's guardian in case the Decepticons target him."

* * *

><p><em>Several miles outside the city<em>

Lazerbeak flew through the night sky, his body invisible to others. He landed near an abandon farm, where years of rot and decayed wood showed. The little assassin landed on the roof, stretching his wings and reminiscing on his latest kill until he heard a familiar voice call his name. He flew down from the roof until he was perched on the arm of his master; Soundwave.

Soundwave activated his transmitter, "Lazerbeak as returned Lord Megatron." The communication officer reported.

:Report Lazerbeak, how goes the hunt?: The Decepticon leader asked.

"All targets neutralized." Lazerbeak replied, licking his cold metal lips. "But there was an…incident at the last one."

:Explain: Megatron said.

"The boy Sam Witiwicky was working there at the time I killed Wang." The condor replied. "I have reason to believe that Wang may have passed on information to him about the moon project."

:I trust that you moved in to neutralize him?: Megatron asked, the rising anger in his voice not there for some reason.

"I did Lord Megatron, but he eluded me." Lazerbeak said sadly. "By now he has informed the Autobots of this."

"Boy's home: located, action?" Soundwave's monotone voice asked.

:Leave him be, but keep an optic on him: Megatron ordered. :This may work to our advantage:

"Soundwave does not understand."

:There is an old human saying: Curiosity killed the cat. The boy we'll obviously try to investigate the point of these murders in order to help the Autobots, if we move correctly we can gain the upper hand: Megatron explained.

"Understood" Soundwave replied.

:I am preparing to leave this land and head towards the U.S. During that time you shall take over operations near the city: Megatron said. :Inform Barricade to move to the next phase of his orders upon tomorrow. I have already come in contact with our ally, he will try to meet up with us to discuss of taking the pillars:

"Yes, Lord Megatron" Soundwave said as he got off the transmitters and turned towards Lazerbeak. "Lazerbeak: Recon on boy, watch him and report all movements and activities."

Lazerbeak squawked as he flew into the air slowly blending into the night sky. As he flew off Soundwave contacted Barricade. "Barricade: Status on assignment."

:Barricade here, I've already set up the devices and am currently near the edge of the city per Megatron's orders:

"Initiate phase two of your assignment tomorrow morning." Soundwave ordered as he turned towards the barn and went on to a different channel. "Crankcase: Status"

:Crankcase here, the Dreads are ready to move Soundwave: The Decepticon replied.

"Excellent, mobilize at these coordinates and wait for orders." Soundwave said as an engine noise inside the barn started up. Coming out of the barn, and tearing down some of the wood were three black police Chevrolet Suburban drove out and towards the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like this chapter. The next chapter will have Sam with a larger appearance since he'll be working with Dutch and Simmons. Also I decided that he would get the info about Wang from Jazz then from his crazy boss. Thanks and review.<strong>

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	5. Traps and Realization

**Okay so we this is the part where Sam and Simmons start researching the murders. Review**

* * *

><p>The semi-truck and fire engine drove through the unpopulated area, reaching a point where the colorful display could be observed easily without disturbing the locals. It seemed that even Sentinel could appreciate the silence and calm that permeated their surroundings.<p>

Sentinel Prime, the mech who had lead the Autobots before him and taught him everything that he believed in, had not changed at all since the Ark fled Cybertron. Because of that incident, Sentinel was not there to participate or witness the final battle that doomed Cybertron, nor was he there when the fighting continued when more lives were lost, the Allspark sent into space or the battle with the Fallen, the apparent instigator of the war. But even after all these eons, Sentinel was still a mech that Optimus respected, admired and even to this day, tried to live up to the older Prime.

Sentinel Prime gazed at the sunset with his own optics, not saying a word until now. "So majestic and peaceful, this planet," the red mech commented before his tone turned regretful. "Unlike the final days on Cybertron."

The young Prime nodded, remembering those days. "I've wondered what might have been, if you had fought the final battle instead of me," remarked Optimus.

"Never mourn the past, young warrior," Sentinel advised. "Thanks to you, our race survives."

After a moment's consideration, Optimus brought out the Matrix of Leadership. Even after seeing it once, Optimus could tell that Sentinel stared at the artifact at awe. The Matrix, which had spoken to him when Sam used it to revive him, was not just an artifact of power and memory, but a sign of leadership. And If anyone deserved to bear such power, it would have to be Sentinel. He'd been the one who declared that freedom was the right of all beings. He was the one that raised Optimus, taught him his ancestor's beliefs and to never fight for one's self interest. When he took command after his mentor's disappearance, Optimus had wondered if he could ever live up to the great mech's memory. Still, he always did his best to fill that role. And now, he could offer that role back.

Kneeling before his former mentor, he explained, "You were our leader, Sentinel. It is your right to lead us again."

"In a world I do not know?" he asked. He turned down the offered Matrix, "I am no longer your teacher, Optimus. You are mine."

* * *

><p>Simmons had to admit, the kid was good at getting his attention. He thought he would be satisfied after becoming a millionaire from selling a book about his life, but no, his country still needed him. When he heard from the Witiwicky kid that people were being killed and about Apollo (Ah, Apollo) and about a secret he didn't even know about, he had to investigate. So that's why now he and his assistant Dutch were currently at the kids and his 'criminal' girlfriend's house, in a room filled with computers, pictures and other stuff, with a yellow Autobot looming over them and two drones moving around the place.<p>

Speaking of Dutch, Simmons thought that for a man with an odd and unusual past, he made a pretty good assistant. Of course, Simmons himself didn't have what you call a normal background himself, but that's neither here nor there.

"We've got to break this case down. What we have here is an astronaut epidemic." He said out loud while tossing down different pictures on the closest surface, explaining, "MIA, dead, died in a car accident, killed, DOA, car death. It's like these guys can't drive. They can fly into outer space but they can't drive a car."

They had already made some progress thanks to Jazz. Bumblebee had contacted the 1st Lieutenant about their investigation, who was happy to give them what info he had already gathered. With Sentinel Prime back and Decepticons becoming active, Optimus didn't want any of his soldiers getting sidetrack and if Mearing caught wind of what they were doing, she would follow up with her 'due time in jail' threat she had given to Sam last night.

But that didn't concern Sam right now, his only focus was right now to figure out why the Decepticons were killing humans and gathers whatever info he could for the Autobots. Also to show that Director that he could help, contribute better than she ever could. "I'll show her that I'm not just a messenger." He mumbled as he read the reports Jazz had gathered on Wang.

"Sam" Mikaela said from the staircase. As the said person looked up from his thoughts she continued, "I'm going to work, but I'll keep in touch and I expect you to do the same, good luck."

With a kiss goodbye Mikaela left, but not before turning to Wheelie and Brains, "And you two keep out of you-know-what." She said with a glare and then closed the door behind her.

"You know with that killer condor still out maybe she should stay here." Sam said aloud, concern in his voice for his girlfriend. His reply was a pffft from Wheelie who said, "I think my Warrior Goddess can take care of herself in case bird brain goes after her. Besides you're a bigger target then she is."

"A dead one at that apparently" Simmons added as he passed something to Dutch, when Brains suddenly transformed from his laptop mode, his hair smoking then it normally did. "Hey I'm smoking here, downloaded missing Russian cosmonauts."

Brains explained about how the Soviets had sent a manned mission to the moon in 1972. Then he continued that two of them went into hiding in America and he had located them, alive.

"You're a genius Brains." Wheelie said as he patted his fellow drone on the back. Simmons gathered the paper that Brains had printed out and examined them. "Looks like our space boys are hiding in a small town not so far from D.C." He said.

"Okay so we'll take what we need and head over there." Sam decided as he put on his suit. Bumblebee, who had forgotten he was in a cramp room, suddenly got up and banged into the chandelier, causing it to collapse and fall to the ground, startling everyone.

"Oh that was smooth Bumblebee." Brains said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Prowl was doing his regular patrol route, keeping his optics and scanners on at all time for Deception activity. When he stopped at a red light, he spotted Elita-1 stopping next to him. Using their hologram drivers, they did a brief wave to each other before talking through their transmitters.<p>

:Greetings Elita, I was expecting that you would be with your sisters: Prowl said.

:Arcee and Chromia headed back to the base a while ago and so shall I once I do this last turn around the block: Elita replied before asking, :Speaking of people, do you know where Optimus went too?:

:I believe he left this morning to take Sentinel on a tour outside the city. I have to admit Optimus seems a lot happier now with Sentinel Prime back: Prowl mentioned.

Elita's hologram nodded a little. :Sentinel was Optimus's mentor and was the one to realize Optimus's lineage too:

:Didn't you know Sentinel too Elita?: Prowl asked as he and the femme began driving again once the light changed.

:Yes in fact I was one of his followers when he set out to unite the tribes on Cybertron: Elita answered. :It's also how I met Optimus too:

Before Prowl said anything else he was receiving a message from Hound. :Hey Prowl I'm not that far away from you two and Lennox is calling you:

Prowl had just changed frequencies when he heard the human's voice. :Prowl this is Lennox do you read me?: Lennox's voice asked through the said bot's transmitter.

:This is Prowl, Colonel, go ahead:

:We're picking up several Energon signatures outside the city, I'm sending their coordinates to you now : Lennox replied.

Prowl parked to examine the coordinates, :There are several Autobots nearby that can investigate, including myself. I'll regroup with Hound and head on over there, Prowl out:

:I'm going to be heading back now, good luck Prowl: Elita-1 said as she drove back to base. Prowl merely blinked his lights in response before getting down to business.

He switched signals and contacted the other Autobots: Sunstreaker, take Warpath with you to one of the signals. Trailbreaker and Grimlock to another, Crosshairs and Cliffjumper will check out another energy source:

When he spotted a familiar green Jeep Wrangler, Prowl made a turn towards one of the city's exits with Hound behind him. :You think it might be the real deal Prowl?:

:Maybe Hound, so be on your guard. We have no idea what the Decepticons are doing: Prowl responded as he activated his sirens, which made other vehicles move to the side.

* * *

><p>Somewhere far away from the two Autobots, Crankcase watched the road from the parking lot. Crowbar and Hatchet were parked in another area; if all three of them were together it would have attracted unwanted attention. :Crankcase this is Crowbar, see anything yet?:<p>

:Nothing, no sign of the target anywhere. I should've known that Barricade's info would've been incorrect: Crankcase replied when all of a sudden his scanners picked up something. :Crowbar, I think I got something:

:Yea so did Hatchet, he saw him pass by, you should see him at any moment: Crowbar replied.

In just a few minutes, Crankcase spotted their target. :Yep that's Sentinel Prime alright: The Dread said as he watched the Fire truck go by. :Wait, I'm picking up three Autobot's signatures behind him:

:What? I thought Barricade said he was only with Optimus?: Crowbar said in annoyed tone.

:They've must've joined him sometime later on: Crankcase said before scanning them again. :Good news is that I don't see Optimus as one of them so this will be easier. I'll head out first and you and Hatchet follow after me:

* * *

><p>Sam was now thinking that following someone as crazy as Simmons into a location filled with ill-tempered and paranoid Russians, even with an Autobot outside and his assistant Dutch, was probably a bad idea. Still, they needed answers and the cosmonauts inside likely had them.<p>

He didn't even have the guts to look at anyone when Dutch tried to translate through a dictionary, and was failing horribly. Of course once one of the cosmonauts explained that he spoke English, Simmons insulted his assistant.

"But... It's the Cyrillic... alphabet. It's like all the buttons you never push on the calculator," Dutch tried to explain as Simmons sat down and begin questioning the Russians.

Things swiftly went downhill from there. Once the whole "moon" thing was brought up, the three of them were abruptly facing weapons, drawn by the bar lady, one of the cosmonaut's girl, and a bunch of other goons. Not giant alien weapons of course, normal, human-sized weapons that could still kill them very painfully.

Then, out of nowhere, Dutch went berserk before anyone could even move. He took the gun from the rather attractive and at the same time scary bar lady, resulting in the Russians no longer having the monopoly of weapons. How in the world did Dutch reacted that fast and effective, Sam had no idea. It was like someone flipped a switch that changed the man from "assistant" to "assassin." Of course, it would make sense for someone like Simmons to hire a guy like Dutch as an assistant, and it only seemed to make things more stressful and chaotic. The Russians were yelling and Simmons, who at the same time was trying to convince the man to put down the gun. Sam knew that he was very likely about to get shot in the head. How ironic would it be if he was killed by just some random person after he survived attempts by the likes of Megatron?

Slowly, Dutch seemed to calm down, dropped the weapon, and smiled sheepishly, "I am sorry. That is the old me."

That seemed to calm everyone down and Sam felt the gun pointed at him being slowly retracted. As he got up he still received wary looks while Simmons was able to convince the cosmonauts to show them what they were hiding or knew about the moon.

* * *

><p>Prowl and Hound made a turn off the highway and down an old, dusty road, the signal getting stronger. Halfway there, the two transformed from their alt modes and were now the giant robots that they were. Prowl gave a signal to Hound, who had already took out his machine guns while the former had his photon cannon ready.<p>

Hound used his hologram cannon to send a hologram of himself too go on ahead, in case there's was an ambush waiting for them. When nothing happened, Prowl d decided to move in with Hound behind him. What they found was…nothing, just an open field, not a single Decepticon in sight.

"What's going on, did we head to the wrong place?" Hound asked as he retracted his weapons. Prowl checked his scanners again. The signal was definitely coming from this area, but its source was still undetermined.

"Something's not right here." Prowl said as he walked towards the middle of the field. That's when his optics saw something below. A blinking light that was blinking faster and faster as Prowl bent down to run a diagnostic scan on it. Suddenly Prowl's optics widened as he scrambled to get back, "Hound get back now!" He shouted as he pushed the said mech back.

The device that Barricade planted popped out of the ground and let out a wave blast, striking both Autobots and knocking them off their feet. A few seconds after the device collapsed on the ground, both Prowl and Hound got up.

Or tried too, all of a sudden they were groaning in pain and clutching their heads. "What…what was that?" Hound gasped as he tried to get his bearings.

"S-scrambler mine" Prowl stuttered as he was patching into his transmitter. "Messed up our internal equipment and scanners, would've been worse if we were right next to it. Can't, can't focus yet."

He finally managed to gain control of his transmitter, and just as he was about to contact Optimus, another voice was already speaking. :-Have fallen for it Lord Megatron:

Prowl managed to keep his mouth shut despite the revelation of what just happened: The scrambler mine had somehow messed with his transmitter's frequency, and now he was listening in on the Decepticon's communication.

He didn't have long, he could already feel his internal repair system doing its job, meaning he had to try and get what he could.

:Good…Barricade…going to plan…in position: Megatron voice said. :Wait…Autobot traitor…get…Prime…pillars-:

"Prowl, Prowl, you okay?" Hound's voice asked as he shook the SIC. Prowl shook his head as his system went back to normal along with the shock he just learned.

Before Hound could do anything else, Prowl started walking back to the road. "Prowl…?"

"We have to head back to base." Was all Prowl said, "I'll explain on the way, c'mon!"

* * *

><p>Kup swerved a little on the road, causing Sideswipe and Mirage, who were behind him, to nearly crash into each other. :What the slag Kup?: Sideswipe asked.<p>

:It's the twitchy feeling lad, it's happening up again: The older mech explained. The twitchy feeling was basically when Kup's optics would act up, and those who worked with him for a long time learned that when it happened; something big was coming, and it was usually bad.

Before the silver mech could press any further on the issue, a transmission from Optimus came through. :Autobots fall back to base at once, escort Sentinel back here:

:Why, what's going on sir?: Mirage asked as he and the others made a sharp U-turn.

:I've just received word from Prowl that several Autobots had fallen into a trap and are currently immobilized, but I have sent teams towards their location: Optimus replied. :Also, Samuel has sent me disturbing news: Apparently the Decepticons had already knew about the _Ark_ long ago, and had taken the other Pillars:

:What?: Sideswipe asked as he moved beside Kup. :If they already have the pillars, then why didn't they take Sentinel Prime with them?:

The reason already came into Kup's mind. :Because they didn't have a way to revive him…but we did:

:That is correct Kup: Optimus said grimly. :But either way, we cannot allow Sentinel to be captured. Head towards these coordinates where Bumblebee is, he will join you in escorting Sentinel. Be on the lookout for Decepticons, Optimus out:

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like that, I'll have the next chapter up soon. Wacko12<strong>


	6. The Enemy Revealed

**So this is the moment from battle on the highway towards when Sentinel shows his true colors. Enjoy and Review**

* * *

><p>Colonel Lennox was not happy right now, several Energon detectors have gone off either in, near or around D.C, it was clear that the Decepticons were set on capturing Sentinel Prime and probably the remaining control pillars. After all, they were currently in possession of the control pillar too.<p>

At least three Decepticon's signatures had been detected, right behind Sentinel's escort. Optimus Prime was on his way back with Roller and already a couple of the Autobots had returned already, except for Sunstreaker, Crosshairs, Cliffjumper, Hound, Trailbreaker, Prowl and Warpath, the majority of them incapacitated. Beachcomber, Ratchet and Jolt were sent to help them out. And the Wreckers were still at the Space Center and Wingblade and the Aerialbots were on the other side of the world.

"Yo, Colonel Lennox, any word from Sentinel's escort?" Jazz asked. The Colonel looked up the Lieutenant before replying, "Their halfway to the city but have encountered three Decepticons who are pursuing them but I think they can handle them."

Jazz nodded before turning his attention back towards the other Autobots.

* * *

><p>Hound was driving behind Prowl, his alt mode helping to push aside other vehicles. But all the time Prowl was still thinking about that message he managed to pick up. "Autobot Traitor. Prime. Trap. What could it all mean?" He mumbled to himself.<p>

:Did you say something Prowl?: Hound asked over the transmitter. :Nothing Hound, just thinking about the message I intercepted:

Hound frowned, :Were you able to make any sense of it?: The field specialist asked. :Bits and pieces of it. So far I got that there's a traitor among us and whatever their plan is has to do with a Prime: Prowl explained. :I don't think they mean Optimus Prime though:

:Then that would only leave Sentinel Prime, but how could've the Decepticons have learned of his presence here so quickly?: Hound asked.

:I don't know, maybe the traitor, whoever that is, told the Decepticons when we recovered him from the moon: Prowl replied, :Either way we have a serious problem if we do have a traitor:

Hound only hummed in agreement before both were silent as they kept driving down the road. Then Hound said :You know it's odd:

:What is?: Prowl asked

:The moment Optimus brought Sentinel online he started speaking Earth languages, but I don't recall Ratchet downloading any into him when I watched him doing repairs to his body: Hound explained.

The moment he had finished that sentence, something struck into Prowl's CPU, why didn't he see it before? Without a word, Prowl picked up speed and zoomed off, leaving Hound in the dust. :Prowl, where are you going?: The green Autobot shouted.

But the SIC ignored him, only concentrating of getting back to base all the while trying to contact the others over their transmitters, but no response. "The Decepticons must be blocking our transmissions, I need to get closer to the city." Prowl thought to himself

* * *

><p>:Guys I'm getting three Decepticon signatures coming up from behind: Mirage informed Sideswipe, Kup and Bumblebee. The four were currently escorting Sentinel Prime back to N.E.S.T base when Sam discovered that the Decepticons were after the old Prime. Optimus Prime was en route on a different highway, heading back to base. From what they got over their last transmission most of the Autobots had already returned to the base, all they had to do now was get there in time.<p>

Three Chevrolet Suburbans were right on their tail, so it was easy to guess which vehicle the Decepticons were disguised as. They were closing in on Simmons's limo, who finally noticed the three vehicles behind them. Suddenly the middle one transformed into the terrifying Decepticon assassin Crankcase

:Slag, it's the Dreads!: Sideswipe yelled as he recognized the most deadly assassin team of the Decepticon army. Before anyone could react, Crankcase made a grab for the former Sector Seven agent. Simmons had only a few seconds of what was happening before he found himself lifted into the air and landed on the street hard. The Dread then jumped over the limo and slammed into a highway sign, knocking it down. Seeing what the Con had done, Dutch slammed on the brakes and the limo came to a halt.

The other two Dreads used the sign as a ramp and flew into the air, transforming at the same time and joined their fellow Dread in the chase. Hatchet, the four-legged member, tried to tackle Bumblebee, but the yellow bot activated his Stealth mode and managed to evade the attack. This gave Mirage an opening, so he transformed and threw his anchor blades at the Dread's back, leaving him vulnerable.

:Pour it on him boys!: Kup's shouted as he, Bumblebee and Sideswipe opened fire on him. Soon Mirage discarded Hatchet's remains on the highway, while the other Dreads, Crankcase and Crowbar, continued to pursue Sentinel while knocking nearby cars to slow down the Autobots.

* * *

><p>"Colonel Lennox I need a sit rep, now." Mearing said over the phone as her car drove towards N.E.S.T base. She had just received word that Decepticons had already been spotted and were still pursuing Sentinel through D.C.<p>

We're still waiting for any news on Sentinel and Optimus still hasn't returned yet." She nodded though a little aggravated. "What about Sam?"

"Sam is still with Bumblebee but he called mentioning that Simmons was injured on the highway, we're sending paramedics to him now." Lennox replied.

Mearing's eyes widen at the name she hasn't heard in a long time. "Colonel can please you repeat that, did you say Simmons as in former Sector Seven agent Seymour Simmons?"

The Colonel's response held some confusion in it when he spoke. "Yes Director is that a problem?"

"No Colonel just confirming." Mearing hanged up and let out a sigh. "Son of a Bitch"

* * *

><p>Lennox raised an eyebrow on the other end, confused towards the Director's interest in the former agent. But he had to focus on more important matters, "What's the status of Sentinel's arrival?" He asked.<p>

"He and his escort entered the city fifteen minutes ago and are at least 2 miles away from the base." A soldier replied, "They still have two Decepticons on their trail."

Lennox knew just how to handle this, "Ironhide, head on out and meet with Sentinel's escort, deal with those Cons!"

The Weapon specialist grunted as he transformed, "You don't even have too ask." He said as he headed out. Once he was outside the base he contacted Kup "Kup, do you hear me?"

The old mech replied. :Read ya loud and clear Ironhide:

"You and I will deal with the Cons. Tell the others to head on back to base with Sentinel." Ironhide ordered.

:You got it: Kup replied.

Knowing that staying in vehicle mode was pointless now, Kup transformed and stopped in the middle of the street. Ignoring the gasp from the humans, Kup yelled to the other Autobots, "Bee, Mirage, Sides, you lads head on back. Hide and I got this one."

Just as he said that a large familiar black Topkick, zoomed by, heading straight towards the Dreads and with skilled maneuvering, he rammed into the two assassins straight through the middle, transforming when his stunt flipped him into the air.

The Dreads also transformed too, energon coming out of their mouths due to the attack from Ironhide. They crashed on the ground hard, but managed to get up in time to pull out their guns and pointed at Ironhide who already had his out too.

"Is there a problem here?" Ironhide asked as he raised his guns at the Dreads. The weapon specialist had each gun pointed at a Dread, and was soon joined by Kup.

"Whoa, looks like we got ourselves a Mexican stand-off here as the humans would say." Kup joked as he raised his two photon lasers. Ironhide rolled his optics before he got serious.

"Weapons down." He said to the Cons. Dealing with these Cons were not as important as protecting Sentinel at the moment right now. So he either had to kill them quickly or give them a chance to retreat.

Kup caught on to what he was trying to do. "And we'll let you escape with your dignity." He added.

Crankcase and Crowbar looked at each other. Had they been in a position of there choosing, they could have easily dispatched these two. But they were facing Ironhide, the most feared Autobot, second only to Optimus Prime, face to face along with another enemy too. They would have to approach this differently.

So they dropped their weapons, with the Autobots following suite. But no sooner had they done that the Dreads quickly pulled out spears from their backs and Crankcase flung his at Ironhide, being the greater threat.

But they hadn't counted on Kup noticing this and shouting, "Ironhide, look out!"

Kup's warning too him allowed Ironhide to react quickly, though one spike did impale him in the shoulder. While one Con went after Kup, the other went for him, using his speed to his advantage.

But Ironhide's reflexes were quicker, proving that when he activated his attached cannons and fired at both of them, knocking them back. Before Crowbar could recover, Ironhide picked up his Heavy Iron gun 0.1, pointed it directly at the Con's head and fired, obliterating Crowbar's upper body.

Kup managed to dodge a punch from Crankcase and kicked him backwards, where Ironhide grabbed him by the neck and stabbed him in the face with his own spear.

"Decepticon Punk." Ironhide yelled as he kicked the last Dread into a gas station, blowing him up.

"Class Dismissed." Ironhide said as he put his guns away.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee watched with Jazz and Sideswipes as Ironhide and Kup returned when he started receiving static through his transmitter. Curious he tried to break through the static while Lennox was giving orders.<p>

"Alright, Graham, go inform the men to set up a perimeter, we may have more Cons coming this way, Sideswipe, Jazz go and watch the outer perimeter with Kup. Ironhide protect Sentinel."

"Gladly" The weapon specialist grunted.

Finally! Bumblebee managed to get through some of the static to hear Prowl's voice. :Auto…bots….Prowl…. Prime….traitor: Bee was still having trouble understanding what he was saying.

Sam ran up to Lennox, "We got to get Sentinel out of here. He's the key to all of this."

His words made Bee think about the message he got, Prowl mentioning a Prime and traitor, causing him to look in the old mech's direction just as he was speaking.

"Indeed I am. What you must realize, my Autobot brothers, is that we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made..."

Bumblebee was still staring at Sentinel when Prowl's transmission finally came through, :Sentinel Prime is a traitor:

"...with _Megatron_."

At that moment time seem to speed up that no one was sure that any of it even happened. Only Sam's voice verified that what had just occurred was true, when he shouted, "BEE!"

The said bot had spotted Sentinel pulling out a weapon, pointing it at Ironhide, attempting to murder the weapon specialist from behind. With no time to warn Ironhide, Bumblebee flung himself at his fellow Autobot, pushing him out of the way.

Unfortunately doing so had put Bee in Sentinel's line of fire. The Prime pulled the trigger and Bee felt himself being hit by what could be only described as millions of tiny metal-eating termites' right into his chest.

No one moved, not even Sentinel, who wasn't prepared for the yellow bot to get in the way. Ironhide just stared at the yellow bot currently on the ground. His anger finally flared at what just happened to Bumblebee and that Sentinel turned on them. He tackled the Prime, grabbing both his arms and holding them into the air.

"Traitor! You slagging traitor!" He roared as he tried to push the Prime back. As he did he took a quick glance at Bumblebee, who was either in stasis lock or dead. The area where the yellow bot was hit looked like it was eaten or something. That's when he recognized it as Cosmic Rust, a dangerous substance that is fatal to metal beings like himself and other Cybertronians. If Bumblebee hadn't pushed him, then he would be dead right now, a slow painful death. That revelation only fueled his anger.

Ironhide now came back to the current situation, he knew he couldn't take on Sentinel single-handily even with all his strength and weapons. His only hope was that Optimus would arrive and the two would be able to overpower the traitor.

Lennox had managed to take in everything faster than anyone else due to his years as a soldier. It was understandable though if no one else was prepared to react if a being that was so trusted and idolized suddenly turned against them.

After convincing Sam to get out of here he grabbed his gun. "Everyone fire on Sentinel!" Lennox ordered as he started shooting. Every other soldier followed suite, though they had to be careful to avoid Ironhide who was still holding the traitor's wrist.

Sentinel just glared back at Ironhide. "You still fail to understand why I'm doing this." He snarled. "I do this for the good of our race and planet, if you cannot comprehend this, than get out of my way!"

Using his feet, Sentinel managed to push Ironhide back, though this now left him opened too both the human soldier's, Kup, Sideswipe and Jazz's fire. Moving swiftly, he pulled out his sword and attacked Ironhide.

Ironhide had fought in many close combat battles, but never against a Prime. He managed to avoid the first swing, but didn't see the second blade attached to the other side of the weapon. It struck the Weapon Specialist in the torso, which started to leak Energon.

Ironhide croaked in pain as Sentinel hovered over him, digging the blade inch by inch. "I hear by discharge you from duty." He proclaimed as he prepared to deal the final blow…

…Until he was suddenly struck in the face by a blast, which was fired by none other than Jazz. The 1st Lieutenant had managed to get a clear shot and fired at the traitor Prime. It didn't kill him, but it stunned him long enough for Ironhide to wrench himself free of the blade, falling to the ground beside Bumblebee with a thud.

Realizing he couldn't waste time here, knowing that more Autobots would come, Sentinel grabbed his gun and headed into the base to retrieve the pillars. But not before firing on the others, forcing them to cover. Sideswipe and Kup tried to charge the traitor, but the old Prime managed to stun Kup with his shield and grabbed Sideswipe's hand and threw him on the ground hard. Then he proceeded to throw him against a truck, which landed on his right leg. Then he kneed Kup and threw him at Jazz, knocking them both down. Sentinel snarled as he did a kick against Ironhide's head and moved on.

Ironhide was barely conscious as he watched the traitor go into the base, but as he watched Sentinel enter the base he muttered, "Damn" Just as everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like that. Also I know that Ironhide didn't have his arm cannons in the movie, but I thought it would be badass of him to have both his cannons and the new guns he got. <strong>

**Wacko12**


	7. Autobots vs Sentinel Prime

**Okay so here's the battle inside the base, and what happens to who will not be known unless you read the chapter. Enjoy and Review**

* * *

><p>Chromia knew something was wrong through her sparkbond with Ironhide. At first it felt normal, but then it suddenly changed to hostile and then hurt and soon nothing.<p>

Concern now filling her thoughts, she raced passed her sisters to figure out what was going on, passing all the soldiers and the other Autobots

She was halfway to the door when Sentinel suddenly barged in and started attacking, firing everywhere. She was caught off completely, lost her balance and slid on the ground until she hit the wall.

The blue and silver Autobot stared in shock and horror until a transmission from Jazz came in. :Yo Autobots listen up! Sentinel's gone traitor, da man just took down Ironhide, Bumblebee, Sideswipes and Kup. Be careful though, he's got a gun filled with Cosmic Rust, one shot will shut you down for good:

At first she unable to believe what Jazz had said was true, until she took a peek outside. There, lying on the ground, was Ironhide, seriously damaged and out cold. Seeing this, her shock turned to anger and with a growl Chromia went after the Prime, her weapon out.

Sentinel had already begun attacking anything that moved, while slowly heading towards the pillars. Humans were moving out of the traitor's way, a few firing on him, but it was difficult because the Prime moved so quickly and his armor was so strong. Graham had already gotten word from Lennox not to engage Sentinel, so he was now ordering everyone to get back to a safe distance.

Than out of nowhere,in reaction to Jazz's message, Skids jumped onto Sentinel's back, while Mudflap grabbed one of his legs. Both began banging on his armor repeatedly, trying to deal any type of damage they could.

"Yo man dat an't cool wat ya just did to our pals!" Skids shouted. Mudflap nodded, "Ya we's gonna kick ya can-butt good ya traitor."

Sentinel merely grunted, unfazed by their threats or attack. He grabbed Skids and threw him at the wall, than shook Mudflap off his leg and kicked him once he was on the ground, causing him to crash into his brother trapping them underneath a helicopter. Sentinel was about to fire on the Twins when he was attacked by Mirage. The red bot begin slashing at him with his swords, but Sentinel Prime managed to gain the upper hand until Hoist had thrown his tow line at him, wrapping around his chest and one of his arms, limiting his movement. These sudden attacks by the Autobots, though not serious, was causing him to go on the defensive.

Sentinel finally saw an opening and swung his sword at Mirage, catching the red Autobot by surprise and slicing a part of his armor. Mirage grunted in pain, allowing Sentinel to smack him aside. Hoist kept his grip but Sentinel grabbed the rope with his other hand spun Hoist around until slamming him in the wall, knocking him out cold. Sentinel untangled himself and then turned his attention on Mirage, pulling out his gun

"You fight valiantly warrior." Sentinel commented. "But for the wrong cause!"

But the sisters, who opened fire on the Prime, saved the red bot. While Mirage moved to a safer distance, Sentinel opened fire on them, cosmic rust going everywhere. But the three small femmes were moving too fast for him to keep up, so he tried a different strategy, he focused his fire on the humans who were struggling to get to the side of this battle.

Seeing the Prime now firing on the defenseless humans, the sisters moved to defend them, their sudden movement was what Prime predicted as he fired at the spots on the ground where he believed they would go to. His plan work as he managed to knock Chromia and Arcee off their feet while Elita-1 accidentally slid closer to the Prime.

"Elita!" Arcee cried as her sister was directly near the feet of Sentinel. The purple femme was able to use her momentum to get herself back up, but that gave Sentinel time to swing her sword at her, ripping off parts of her armor and damaging some circuits and servos.

Before Sentinel could relax his battle instincts went up, causing him to turn around just in time to stop an attack by Drift who had both his dual swords out. The bot jumped back before charging the Prime again, this time their blades clashing.

Sentinel had to admit, the white bot was skilled with his swords, but the Prime had fought in many battles and his experience was overpowering Drift. Drift tried striking Sentinel with both swords, but the Prime stopped it with his shield. Using this to his advantage, Sentinel shoved the swords so hard and fast, that they flew out of Drift's grasp.

Drift tried to make a grab for his Great Sword strapped to his back, but Sentinel sliced one of his legs off, causing him to roar in pain and fall. But before he hit the ground, Prime followed his attack with a smack to the face with his shield, sending Drift crashing into a group of NEST hummers.

He paused for a moment when he heard a familiar noise getting closer: Optimus was closing in. Sentinel decided to change his strategy, he knew that there were still Autobots battle function and with them and the young Prime facing him together, he would be outmatched. So he decided to continue with his goal and retrieve the pillars.

Ignoring the fire from the humans, he was about to leave he heard a small voice calling out to him. "Hey Sentinel, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sentinel looked down to see the annoying human who had earlier on dared to speak against him and take what was his. He didn't lean down, instead he stood tall and superior while replying, "I am a Prime, I do not take orders from you."

Leaving with a satisfied smirk at the human's shock expression, Sentinel left with his pillars.

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime arrived at a scene of destruction. At first he didn't want to believe the message that Jazz sent him, but as he stared at the base in ruins, he had no choice but to accept it now.<p>

The base was in disarray, with dozens of vehicles wreck and wounded too. Both humans and Autobots were trying to help their own; Ratchet was standing beside an unconscious Bumblebee, moving frantically to stop the rust from going any further into his body. Sunstreaker was moving the wreckage off of his brother, a worried look on his face.

Chromia ran to Ironhide, who was trying to get up and reach Bumblebee. Hoist was helping Mirage up, constantly telling him not to move so much. Skids and Mudflap were rubbing some wounds they had gotten from the fight while Jolt was trying to stop the Energon leaking from Drift's leg and Beachcomber was helping Kup who was cursing angrily.

Warpath, Prowl, Grimlock, Crosshairs, Roller and Jazz had created a perimeter around the base in order to protect it in case another attack came, with the flyers circling it in the air while Hound assisted the humans along with Trailbreaker.

"Take a good look Optimus." A voice said behind him. Optimus Prime turned to see Mearing looking at him with an intense glare. "This…this is all on you."

But Optimus didn't hear her, for a sight had caught his full attention. Moving quickly but carefully, the Prime looked at the damaged form of Elita-1. He knew she was still alive through their bond, but her appearance scared Optimus as he lifted her body into his hands. He said nothing but finally handed her to Wheeljack and Arcee so her wounds could be looked at.

"Optimus!" Mearing yelled, angry that she was being ignored by the being responsible for all this, "Are you even listening to me?"

Lennox finally appeared and understanding why Optimus was being quiet, convinced the Director to go away, which she did only to call 911.

Optimus Prime just stared around in grief, but soon pulled himself together knowing what he had to do. Sentinel was still out there, meaning Optimus had to hunt down his former teacher.

"Jazz you're in charge until we get back, I'll leave Roller here so you can contact me in case anything happens." Optimus told the Lieutenant.

Optimus turned towards the others, "Prowl, Hound, Beachomber, Jolt and Mirage you're with me."

"Cliffjumper" The red bot raised his head in response. "Go and find Sam, Mikaela, Wheelie and Brains and bring them here, I don't want to take any chances."

Then he spoke through his transmitter, "Wingblade, I want you to search the city for any signs of Sentinel, he couldn't have gotten far."

And with that the Autobot leader transformed and headed out, with the five other Autobots following right behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>So some of the Autobots gotten a little beaten up but no one's dead, right?<strong>

**Wacko12**


	8. The Invasion and Traitors

**Okay so this is the next chapter and I think you guys already have a good idea of what will happen, Enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Wheelie just couldn't shake it, this odd feeling that something bad haswas, was going to happen.

He and Brains were currently at Warrior Goddess's house, watching some late night shows and eating some lug nuts. Sam had been here briefly, asking wildly where Warrior Goddess was. When they told him that she was invited to a fancy dinner party by that Gould dude, he gave that giant mutt to his parents, got in that hunk of junk called a car and drove off.

Knowing that his Warrior Goddess could take care of herself, Wheelie went back to relaxing when there was a knock at the door, a very loud knock.

Brains, who was standing on the table at the time, hopped off and made his way to the door, "Guess Sam and the chick are back Wheels." He said as the said drone followed him to the door.

Too small to grab the door knob, the drones stuck their heads out the doggy door. They were greeted with the sight of Cliffjumper who was in robot mode.

"Hey Cliff, what's up?" Wheelie asked, scanning the area for signs of the geek or his Warrior Goddess.

Cliffjumper just did a quick check before speaking, "No time to explain, just go and grab Sam and Kaela and I'll tell you late." Then he transformed into his Camaro form and opened one of his doors, honking his horn for them to hurry it up.

As the two drones entered the bot, Wheelie told him that Sam and Mikaela weren't home right now. The red Autobot's engines roared in annoyance as he sped off.

The two drones stared at each other before looking back at the nighttime road. "Guess something big happened huh?" Brains asked.

Wheelie didn't respond, nor did he even hear him; he was far too busy worrying about his Warrior Goddess.

* * *

><p>:Optimus I'm picking up his Energon signal: Beachcomber reported finally. He, Optimus, Hound, Prowl, Jolt, and Mirage and had been driving around for at least four hours, searching for Sentinel Prime. Night time had already come and the feeling of dread started to increase inside the Prime.<p>

:Where Beachcomber?: The Autobot Leader asked. The blue bot was quiet for a moment, :Near the Lincoln Memorial sir:

:Why would Sentinel be there, what is he going to do there?: Hound asked as he made a turn towards the place.

A thought came into his mind, which made Optimus feeling even more dread but he all he said was, :Whatever it is, it isn't good:

All of a sudden a message from Wingblade, :Optimus, this is Wingblade, you'll never believe who I just saw coming into the city:

:Bet I can think of a few: Mirage muttered.

:Starscream and Megatron sir: Wingblade reported anyway, :The former just landed and I think Megatron scanned a new alt mode for himself, some kind of Earth truck:

:So they finally showed themselves: Prowl said, his voice sounding with worry. :If Megatron is meeting with Sentinel then their clearly doing something big at the memorial:

:Which means we have no time to waste: Optimus added, :Pour on the speed Autobots:

* * *

><p>Megatron walked with confidence and a victorious smile on his faceplate. Behind him was he traitorous second in command Starscream and the derange drone Igor.<p>

One of his reasons why he chose this place was because the Lincoln Memorial had something that he respected: A throne, a throne for the future ruler of this insect planet to sit on. Though he would have a more better suited one once Cybertron was restored, but for now this would suffice.

"Oh my master, such a brilliant scheme; so when Sentinel was leaving Cybertron, it was to defect?" Starscream asked in mock-praise.

Though usually he would ignore the Seeker, since the plan was working so well, Megatron decided to brag about it. "He was to rendezvous with me on Earth, once I had the Allspark. But fate waylaid us both and the plan was at the time, forestalled. His ship crashed here and he went into stasis. Soundwave manage to locate the ship and was able to retrieve many of the pillars, but left five of them to throw the Autobots off."

"So now he is your partner Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked, looking at his master as Megatron blasted the statue and sat on the makeshift throne, allowing Igor to chew on Lincoln's head. He was also looking for an opening, a chance to deliver a killing blow.

Megatron grunted, scoffing at the thought of someone being his equal. Not even the Fallen, with all his godlike power and knowledge could be considered his equal, in fact Megatron could've probably crush the Fallen easily if his plan had worked. No Sentinel was a tool, nothing more, a tool to help rebuild their homeworld. Once maybe, a long time ago, he may have held respect for the old Prime. After all he united their planet.

But no more, now he was nothing but a pawn, a troublesome one too. Megatron knew that Sentinel would try to take command of the new populace of Cybertron, something that the Decepticon Leader would not allow. Despite his appearance, Megatron still possessed his full strength and firepower, but he only kept it as a secret so those who wished to overthrow him would not suspect it.

Instead he replied to the Seeker as he watched Sentinel spread the Pillars out. "He is my greatest triumph."

Starscream gazed at the Prime and the Pillars. "So Impressive." Starscream commented.

Megatron said nothing but watched, a satisfying smirk formed as the first wave of his troops began to appear. His smirk turned into a grin when he saw Optimus arrive, "Come" he said to himself but also too his archenemy, "Here we are. Fight us _now_."

* * *

><p>Too late, he was too late again. As Optimus Prime and his Autobots arrived to the scene, Sentinel had already activated the Pillars, opening the Space Bridge. And pouring out were hundreds of Decepticons, including Cybertronian fighters and carrier ships. The moment they appeared they began terrorizing the humans, many scanned alt modes for themselves while the flyers took too the air to parts unknown. The NEST Soldiers that had accompanied and were ready and able stood by, waiting for orders, but even they knew it was hopeless. Optimus knew that them and his small number of Autobots, half of them injured, couldn't possible take on these many Decepticons, not now.<p>

"Autobots retreat at once, head back to the others, and don't engage the enemy." Optimus ordered. The others just look at him shocked; they weren't going to fight?

"But Prime, we can't just let him-" Jolt complained but he was silenced by a glare from his leader.

"You heard Prime, fall back to base, double time!" Prowl ordered as he pushed the others back, while Optimus headed towards Sentinel.

As Optimus finally spotted his former teacher, so did Sentinel who tried to flee the scene while firing at Optimus. But his shot were not accurate, which allowed Optimus to catch up to Sentinel, pinning, or trying too, against the ground, "Why Sentinel, why?"

"For Cybertron" Sentinel replied, calm but frantic, struggling to push his student off of him. "For our home. What war destroyed, we can rebuild. But only if we worked with the Decepticons."

Optimus couldn't believe what he was hearing, was this the same Sentinel that he knew all those vorns ago, the same one who raised him taught him the virtues of their Prime ancestors. Optimus continued to struggle against his former mentor as he kept speaking to him.

"No it's not the only way Sentinel!" Optimus pleaded to the older mech, praying to Primus that this was not the same Prime who he admired for so long. "This is our home now, we must protect the humans."

Sentinel shook his head softly in disappointment. "So lost you are Optimus." Sentinel said sadly. "On Cybertron we were gods, but here…here they call us machines. Either the humans serve us or perish."

Optimus stared at his former mentor in shock and horror. Gods? Slaves? Did Sentinel truly believe that their race was that superior, that all others should be under their control. Had time corrupted the old Prime or did he always have these thoughts?

Sentinel noticed Optimus's distracted look and took advantage of it. Using his strength, he kicked Optimus in the chest, sending the young Prime back, allowing Sentinel to pin him against a statue and pointed his Cosmic Rust gun at Optimus's head.

Neither of them said anything at that moment, just stared at one another, their optics never leaving the other. After what seemed like an eternity, Sentinel withdrew his weapon and stood up straight as he turned to leave. "Be grateful that I didn't kill you Optimus." Sentinel said darkly. "Hopefully in time you will see reason and come back to my side."

Sentinel transformed back into his vehicle mode and dove off, just as Wingblade landed beside Optimus.

The flyer ran towards Optimus's side. "Optimus, are you okay?" He asked as he helped the Autobot leader up. Optimus said nothing, just stared at Sentinel's retreating form.

"This isn't over." He declared as he turned around and headed back to base, with Wingblade right behind him.

* * *

><p>Several miles on the outskirts of D.C was Sentinel Prime, driving on the highway. Suddenly he made a sharp turn on an exit, which led him through a small suburban town, the people taking no notice of him. Once he entered a more forest like area, he transformed near an abandon barn. And waiting for him were Megatron, Starscream and Barricade.<p>

As Sentinel approached the three Decepticons, he looked at Megatron up and down, "You seem to have done some changes to your appearance." The Prime commented.

Megatron rolled his optics. "Times have grown desperate and you've been out of commission for awhile." The Decepticon leader replied. "I admit, it pleases me to see that you've kept to our agreement after all these centuries."

"Cybertron's and our race's survival are all that matter to me." Sentinel said calmly, "If it requires this world to be destroyed then so be it."

Megatron nodded, please with the answer before continuing. "My Decepticons have already regrouped at the planned coordinates with Shockwave commanding them. Barricade" The police Con looked up at his leader. "You shall lead the ones who have taken on disguises and infiltrate the area to which we shall begin our plan." Barricade gave a nod and headed off.

Sentinel nodded, "Good, but what of the other Pillars? I have already learned that your troops took them during my time in stasis."

Megatron nodded, "Yes the pillars have been given to small teams that are heading to different areas around the planet. But we still have one problem that remains: The Autobots, I have no doubt that they will try to find some way to stop us."

"I agree" Sentinel commented, "I shall send a message to this planet's leaders, telling them to deny the Autobots sanctuary and exile them. That way they won't be a threat to our plans."

Megatron gave the Prime a skeptical look, "Optimus won't just leave, he will return to stop us, perhaps even with a greater force of Autobots." Megatron snarled, "I know Optimus, he would rather die then allow these insects to be harmed."

Sentinel glared at the Decepticon leader, "And you forget Megatron" The Prime snapped back, "I also know Optimus as much as I know you. He will honor the Earth leader's decision to exile, which they will do, then ignore their decision."

And with that Sentinel Prime transformed and headed out back towards the highway, with Megatron and Starscream watching his retreating form. Soon after they received confirmation from Soundwave: Sam Witiwicky was now working for them, thanks to their only useful human ally.

"Starscream do you still have the coordinates for the area where the Autobot's ship is?" Megatron asked his Second in Command.

"Yes Master, I flew over it a few days ago when I had no current assignments at the time." Starscream said proudly.

"Excellent" Megatron said with a sinister smile on his metal face. "Head over there and remain undetected. Wait until they launch and are halfway through the planet's atmosphere. When the Autobots are gone, I want you to make sure they are gone, understood?"

The Seeker grinned, knowing exactly what the other Con meant, "With pleasure my Master." He said as he transformed and took off.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours ago…<em>

With determination and anger, Sam marched into the building, doing a pretty good job ignoring the displays of wealth. He had one goal and one goal only: find Mikaela. Sam was rather happy to see that his girlfriend was safe. He was less happy to see her at a table with her flirty boss, Dylan. From this angle, it almost looked like a date. Except for the fact that Mikaela had her "fake happy" face on, reassuring the young man that she was not even close to falling for the rich man.

Sam noticed that she was wearing her flat shoes instead of her heels. She was also wearing a pair of dress pants and attractive blouse instead of a skirt or dress. San smirked when he remembered of how much she ranted of never wearing high heels again after running across the sandy desert of Egypt dodging weapon fire in high heels. When dating someone who was friends with aliens, she would sacrifice fashion for practicality if an event like that ever happened again. Which was good since chaos was erupting once more, and on a much higher level then ever.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised at his presence and rising from her chair.

"Tried to call but couldn't reach you," he explained hurriedly. "Emergency now. Got to go." He looked over at the well-dressed older man, "Sorry to interrupt your party. Me and 'Kaela have important things to take care of. Know what I mean?"

"Of course, Sam," Dylan answered, standing up and walking the pair towards the door. "I understand exactly what you mean. Though, I do have a little advice. My father always said 'when the war isn't yours, always join the winning side'."

Sam froze for a second, the true meaning of the man's words sinking in. Then, he and Mikaela picked up the pace. They had to get out _now_.

"I don't know, was that too forward?" the rich individual asked his maid as he followed at a more dignified pace.

He was working for them. He was working for the Decepticons. Dylan Gould, CEO of the Hotchkiss Gould Investments and connected to so many important pieces of the puzzle, worked for the Decepticons. That single thought kept echoing through his head.

"Mikaela, did Dylan ever do business with NASA?" Sam asked his girlfriend without looking back at her, "Anything to do with the moon program?"

"His family did some of the accounting for the moon program," Mikaela answered numbly, making the same connection as him. "I remember hearing someone mention that."

"We'll take the 'gift'," Sam stated, trying to break out of his stunned mindset and on the present as he mentioned the expensive car he remembered seeing Dylan give to his girlfriend as a gift. "It's faster than 'the replacement' and we need to get out of here now."

"What about Bumblebee, I thought he drove you up here?" Mikaela asked, the question was innocent enough unlike the horrible answer to it.

Sam nearly stopped right then and there as he remembered his best friend's motionless form on the ground, with a terrible wound in the chest. Sam had been so concerned about Mikaela that he didn't even bother to check and see if Bee was okay.

"Sam?" Mikaela's voice asked, a concern tone now in it towards her boyfriend's silence. Sam didn't say anything, just continued to pull her into the parking lot and towards her car.

That plan however, swiftly proved to be a foolish one. Before the vehicle traveled twenty feet, Sam felt himself being tossed out of his seat in mid-transformation for the second time that day. At least this time he wasn't racing down the highway at high speed. Unfortunately, the silver sports car hadn't tossed Mikaela out. It kept her inside and creepy tentacles erupted from the disguised Cybertronian, menacing the young woman with them.

The young man tried to run to his girlfriend's aid, but was quickly restrained by two men in suits, Dylan's security guards, along with the same flying metal condor and forced to remain in place. Dylan came out and identified the vehicle as "Soundwave," and the condor as "Lazerbeak" Then he began to explain his long history with the Decepticons, and turns out that betraying humanity was a family trait. He explained that the Gould family was the reason that no one had been to the moon for so long and that he'd hired Mikaela and found Sam a job because he needed a spy who was close to the Autobots, and generally made the young man want to beat the smug rich guy up.

Throughout the creep's monologue, Mikeala had been alternating between attacking the tentacles with her fists and purse and screaming at Sam to not do anything Dylan told him to do. Despite being trapped, threatened, and used as leverage against her boyfriend, she refused to accept a role as "damsel in distress" which was one of the few things that Sam admired about her. Sam couldn't help but be proud of his girlfriend's courage even as that piece of slime, Dylan, took his hand into his own.

Continuing to monologue like a cartoon villain, the traitor to the entire human race told the young man that he wanted Sam to learn if the Autobots, who would apparently be soon sent off planet, had any contingency plans about returning or retaliating against the Decepticons. As he spoke, his watch transformed and crawled to Sam's own wrist.

Before the young man could express his disgust with the very idea that he would betray his friends like that, the tiny Cybertronian latched on. Agony shot through his entire body, sending him to the ground as his captors let go of him. His muscles twitched painfully and beyond his control, leaving his limbs stiff and his jaw locked closed. Dylan was still talking in that infuriatingly calm fashion, explaining that the little monster had tapped into his nervous system and would keep an eye on him too. It would listen in and spy on whatever Sam did or saw, and would keep him from revealing this whole situation. And he would be keeping Mikaela as a guarantee of good behavior.

Slowly, the pain receded and he was pulled back upright forcibly. Sam glared at Dylan, officially worst person on the entire planet, with as much venom and hatred as he could summon, and he had quite a lot of hatred at that moment. He was about to be forced against his will to turn against those who trusted him or risk Mikaela's life. And he blamed the entire thing on this horrible human being in front of him, his desire to strangle him increasing at a fast rate.

"I'll kill you," Sam promised, though Dylan didn't seem particularly threatened by his words.

He was lead away, wishing desperately for _any_ other possible action than the one before him. He hated the idea of betraying the Autobots, especially after they had already suffered one traitor in their midst. But, even as he listened to Mikaela begging him not to do it, he knew that there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do now was find some way to warn the Autobots and save Mikaela too.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for this chapter, hope you liked it. Also there will be some surprises on the next chapter too. Review<strong>

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	9. Exile, Traps and Surprises

**So this part is when they get Sentinel's demands and the Autobots are being exiled. **

* * *

><p>Ironhide optics slowly started to open, trying to remember what happened before he blacked out.<p>

Slowly it came back to him and with a shout he got up as fast as a rocket, "Sentinel!" He yelled.

"Easy old friend, Sentinel is long gone from here." A familiar voice said to him. Ironhide finally took in his surrounding; realizing that he was in Ratchet's med bay and the medic was there as well. Ironhide's optics were still a little bit fuzzy but he managed to catch the images of several other forms in the room too.

"What…what happened?" The weapon specialist asked putting his hand to his head, Primus did it hurt.

"You were nearly executed by Sentinel's Cosmic Rust gun." Ratchet said simply. "But you managed to stop him from doing that, than he ripped out a pretty huge amount of circuits from your body and you fell into stasis."

Ironhide remembered the whole thing, especially the part about Bumblebee, "Bee, where is Bee?" He asked wildly.

"Easy old friend, he is fine." Ratchet answered, "He's over here." He pointed to the other table and on top of it was the yellow bot with plugs attached to his body.

Slowly, Ironhide moved his body to get a better look at the wound. It didn't seem as bad before where Bumblebee was hit but it looked far from better.

"I managed to stop the rust before it did any permanent damage." Ratchet explained

Ironhide let out a sigh of relief. "What about our losses?"

"Surprisingly not bad, none of the soldiers were killed, though a dozen or so were injured. The other Autobots took little damage, Elita-1 may not be able to transform for a while and Drift is here, recovering from the loss of Energon and the surgery I had to give him too reattach his leg. Optimus is with Elita right now so Prowl has taken over command and Chromia is somewhere else, though I'm sure she wishes to see you." Ratchet explained. "It seems that Sentinel just wanted to grab the pillars and get out of here, with no intention of killing us."

"He didn't seem to have any trouble with trying to kill me." Ironhide retorted.

Ratchet nodded. "He probably didn't want too, but knowing your reputation he probably didn't have a choice if he ever hoped to get out of there."

The weapon specialist couldn't help but smirk at the comment. Than something important or someone important came up. "How's Optimus taking it?"

The medic sighed before answering. "He's not showing it, but I can tell that he's taking it hard about his mentor's betrayal plus the concern for his mate. He's also recalled all Autobots back to base, including Wheelie and Brains. Only the Wreckers have been left out, though he's ordered them to report every ten minutes."

"Any news about Sentinel or Megatron?" Ironhide asked as he flexed his arm.

"None yet" Ratchet said as he examined Drift. "But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Energon detectors all over the world for the past 48 Earth hours."

"TWO DAYS!" Ironhide yelled, shocked at how long it was since Sentinel betrayed them, "I've been out for two days?"

Ironhide suddenly felt an enormous amount of pain in his torso as he moved to get up. Wincing, Ironhide tried to steady himself but Ratchet came to his side and set him back down on the bed, "No moving for you soldier, doctor's orders. We're all taking it easy for right now until something is done."

The med door suddenly opened, revealing Chromia. Ratchet looked at her and knew what she wanted, "Take as long as you want with him, I need to check on Elita, and don't disturbed Drift or Bumblebee." The medic said before leaving the room.

Chromia and Ironhide just stared at one another, before the former moved closer to him. No words needed, the sparkmates embraced one another in relief and comfort, Ironhide leaning his head helm down until it touched Chromia's.

* * *

><p>Lennox stared at the message in disdain and anger, constantly muttering 'stupid politics' over and over again. Behind him was Prowl, who was currently in charge of the Autobots while Optimus was still recovering from the trauma. The SIC showed his usual emotionless face as he stared at the message. "I'll inform Optimus of this, though I have no doubt that he'll honor your leader's decision."<p>

Just as he was about to leave, Mearing came in, folders underneath her arm as she walked up to them. "Colonel" She said to Lennox. "Prowl" This time at the said Autobot.

"We're starting to prepare for transport" She began, "Though I managed to convince the President to allow you to depart by tomorrow, hopefully that will be enough time for your wounded to heal." She paused before continuing. "I've requisition for Mr. Witwiky to accompany us for any new information since I…was wrong to doubt him." Mearing said it as if she felt disgusted to admit it. "He's earned the right to say goodbye to you all."

Despite her good intentions, her last sentence seemed to agitate Prowl. The said bot didn't know the boy personally, but he had heard enough for the boy to earn his respect: From risking his life to protect the Allspark from Megatron too trying to bring Optimus back to life and nearly dying, Prowl didn't hesitate when he replied back to the women, "In mine, and my fellow Autobot's eyes Director, Sam Witwicky had earned the right to be among us way before you even knew him." The last part he said while leaning his face close to hers, "It is you who still needs to earn it, not him."

Prowl left the human to think over his words while he walked to Elita's room, where the said femme was recuperating with Optimus at her side. He ignored the glances he got from Autobots and humans alike as he reached his destination. He wasn't surprise to see Jazz leaning against the door. "I trust you already know that the world leader's have made a decision?" Prowl asked the Lieutenant.

Jazz just stared at Prowl before doing a shrug, "Nah, I'm just hanging here so the boss bot and his gal get some alone time. Though if you're here, then it must be important."

Through some quick words through their transmitters, Optimus Prime emerged to hear the report that Prowl had, which didn't really seem to lighten the Prime's mood. As of 34 hours ago a message from Sentinel Prime was sent out to the leaders of planet Earth: He and the Decepticons planned to take some of Earth's resources to repair Cybertron, and all the humans had to do was renounce sanctuary for the Autobots, and exile them. "And as I predicted, they agreed, Mearnings said we leave in tomorrow." Prowl finished. He looked up at his leader, noticing the grim look on his face. "Sir I know what your decision is going to be, but in this scenario I must protest. The Decepticons clearly have laid a trap out for us, if we comply with the human's decision then we'll be heading towards our own grave-"

"Enough Prowl" Optimus finally said, his voice deep and saddened. Neither Jazz or Prowl have rarely heard such defeat in Prime's voice, the last time he was like that was after the final battle on Cybertron. "The humans have made their choice, we shall honor it. Go and tell the others, if they have any complaints, save it."

Prowl and Jazz just looked at each other as their leader went back inside, looks of shock on their faces.

* * *

><p>No matter how much space she had she was still a prisoner. Dylan and the Decepticons were keeping her prisoner inside the mansion while "her" car and the freaky bird were guarding the perimeter and his servants maintaining visual contact within. The traitor to all humanity offered her a selection of expensive outfits, each in her size, which made things even creepier. She refused with a choice of words that would even have kept Jazz quiet. They let her wander around slightly since they knew she couldn't leave without being spotted. But that didn't stop Mikaela from keeping an eye open for an opportunity to escape the expensive location, to fight back, but she couldn't find one. She was thoroughly trapped by the rich traitor and his Decepticon allies.<p>

Now, he was dragging her by one arm towards a helicopter, normal or Decepticon, she didn't know. What she did know was that they were moving her to a new location; one Sam didn't know about and wouldn't be able to find her after he was forced to do the Decepticons' dirty work. She wanted to elbow that smug Dylan in the face, but she resisted the urge. She needed to bide her time, to act like a nice and docile hostage, until they lowered their guard.

As she sat down in the helicopter, she clutched her small purse close. They had gone through it earlier, removing anything remotely useful. After they inspected the bag, however, she'd managed to find a flat-head screwdriver in one of the junk drawers in the kitchen and slipped it inside. It wasn't much, but it offered her at least the illusion of control in this situation.

Mikaela intended to get out of this. She'd find a way to escape this situation and she hoped with all her heart that Sam and the Autobots would be able to get out of their problems before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Sam felt terrible right now as he drove in the limo with Mearing. Not only were the Autobots being exiled by the planet's stupid leaders, but Mikaela was being held captive by that bastard Dylan Gould, A.K.A, traitor to all of humanity. And to add on to that, he was now an unwilling spy for them. As the Decepticon watch squeezed against his wrist, Sam could only wince at the quick pain and look down in shame.<p>

His thoughts were temporarily gone when he saw the Autobot ship that he had never seen before, apparently called the _Xantium_. It was a very impressive sight indeed, like his childish side was coming out just at the sight of the ship. Also when he saw three Autobots, well four if you count the robot dog, he's never seen before, his curiosity got the better of him.

"They're called the Wreckers, they take care of the Xantium." Mearing explained as if she read his thoughts. "We don't let them out of the base because their assholes."

Sam wondered how bad these guys were if they didn't let them out of the base but let the Twins out though.

As he approached the ones called the Wreckers, he quickly heard the Wreckers foul languages and realized why they weren't let out. As he realized this, he then spotted someone among the human staff who he recognized.

"Epps!" He shouted as he walked towards the said man. The retired NEST soldier heard him and gave a small smile towards the young man. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here now Sam, this my dream job now." He replied as he shook hands with Sam, though a little disturbed by the fact that the boy held on a little longer then was necessary. Sam did his best to hide the fact that the Decepticon watch on his wrist was scanning the former NEST soldier.

"Oi, are you Sam Witwicky?" The green mech on the moving platform asked. He jumped down and circled the three humans with the other Wreckers, to get a good look at the boy they heard so much about.

Sam, nervous of speaking to these new Autobots just said, "Yea that's me."

"We heard what ya did to Megatron a couple of years back, nice job." The red mech commented. "By the way the names Leadfoot, and these two are Roadbuster and Topspin." Then he patted the dog standing beside him. "And this is our little schnookums, Steeljaw."

The other two gave a more or less welcome while the dog gave a loud bark when Roadbuster spotted something. "What in Primus's name do you think you're doing, ya bunch of idiots?" He shouted at some humans who were escorting some supplies over to the ship. "Are you trying to blow us up with all that crap?"

Sam just smiled as the three Wreckers walked over to the humans. Epps laughed a little at their antics. "I better get over there before they accidentally kill someone. You better get going too if you want to say goodbye to the others before the world does the stupidest thing ever."

* * *

><p>"C'mon, put us down, I an't goin from a fight just becaus da humies said so!" Skids complained while he and Mudflap were being carried by Crosshairs towards the ship.<p>

"Yea, what do ya dink yur doin, wat are ya, a baby Crosshairs?" Mudflap asked just as he and his twin were tossed into the air and grabbed by Wingblade and thrown inside the Xantium.

Crosshairs vented some air as Kup walked over to him, "Slag, how those two were able to take on someone like Devastator and live to tell the tale is beyond me." The weapon smith said. Kup laughed at that. "Hey at least you're not dragging Grimlock like Warpath and Trailbreaker."

As if to prove his point, coming up from behind them were the three said bots, two of them literally dragging the third bot. "C'mon you big lugnut, move it! We have to board the ship now!" Trailbreaker said as he tugged on the giant mech.

Grimlock growled in anger as he kicked some more. "Let go of Grimlock! Me Grimlock smash Cons, make them pay for making fools of us!" Warpath vented some air towards the grey mech's response. "Look Grimlock I know how you feel, but there's nothing we can do about it. So quit struggling and just get on the ship!"

* * *

><p>Sam entered the station, trying his best not to act suspiciously, which was hard when the Con watch was controlling his arm, trying to scan data on the computers. Despite that no one really gave any thought of it, probably assumed that he was just anxious and his whole arm moving was just a nervous twitch.<p>

Mearing was still with him when Sam saw Seymour Simmons rolling through, demanding to know who was in charge. And when he meant rolling, he meant rolling, Simmons must have busted his legs pretty badly because he was currently in a wheelchair while his assistant Dutch and a neck cast on.

When the former Sector Seven Agent spotted Mearings, Sam wished he had earplugs and a blindfold. From what they were saying, Sam figured they once had a relationship, if such a thing were possible for these two. Though, now that Sam thought about it, both were equally crazy, very paranoid, so the chance of them actually being together was likely.

* * *

><p>Wheelie leaned his head against the bars of the cage he was currently in. He and Brains, after arriving to the NEST base, were grabbed by humans just a few minutes later and put into a cage, so that they wouldn't scurry around the base.<p>

It was just plain rude, treating advance sentient beings in such away, but there was nothing they could do, their human allies were exiling them due to a threat from that traitor Sentinel.

Both of them being former Decepticon drones, Brains and Wheelie knew that this was a trap; the Cons would never take the chance of letting their most hated enemies escape scot free, not with the chance of them returning. But these fleshlings wouldn't listen; their brains were set on getting the Autobots out of there, hoping that Sentinel kept true to his word.

"Look there's Sam!" Brain shouted as he ran towards that side of the cage, trying to get Sam's attention. Wheelie stood next to him but when he did, he felt something was wrong: Where was his warrior goddess? Sure they're relationship wasn't exactly perfect, but if her dork of boyfriend were here, then surely she would come too.

Determined to find out what happened to his Warrior Goddess, Wheelie turned towards the driver, "Hey let us out you idiot, I need to talk to someone! Hey can't you hear me? Let me out!"

Brain wasn't sure what had gotten into his friend, but he wanted out too. So he joined his companion, yelling at the driver who stopped the vehicle and glared at them.

"Listen you two toys, quit your yapping, if you need your batteries charge, you can do it after you get on your alien ship." He yelled.

"Well that's not very nice thing to say." A voice in front of him said. The driver looked up to see Ratchet and nearly fainted at the close proximity that the Autobot was at. Ratchet leaned forward and grabbed the cage that the two drones were in. "I'll take them from here." He said to the driver as he yanked a part of the cage off. The driver just nodded dumbly before heading off.

* * *

><p>Arcee was helping her sister, Elita-1 to the ship, worried that she might not have fully recovered from her wounds. "Sister I'm fine, you don't have to help me-" Elita's sentence was cut short as she nearly fell, but was caught by Jolt. "Ladies" He said as he offered his hand to Arcee. The said femme smirked as the young mech's chivalry and took his hand as Jolt lifted both her and Elita up for Mirage to grab them and helped them inside.<p>

As Jolt watched this, his optics spotted something to the side. It was Hound, scanning the lush green grass that was on the opposite side of the station along with the clear blue sky too. "Hound?" Jolt asked, "You okay?" Though both chose different areas of learning, both bots had a good friendship due to their love of Earth's natural environment and its geological beauty.

When he was done scanning, Hound turned to face the young blue mech, giving him a soft smile, "Yeah I'm good, let's go." As the two walked towards the ship, the Aerialbots just stared at the shuttle, while Air Raid, their youngest, grumbled all the way, "What's eating you Air Raid?" Firestorm asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The said mech asked. When he got no answered he explained, "We're flyers Firestorm, and I don't know about you but being in a cramp spot like a ship an't my thing."

"There's nothing we can do Air Raid, Optimus ordered all Autobots to board the Xantium." Silverbolt said to his young friend. "Besides, I rather not waste energy trying to keep up with a ship that sizes."

* * *

><p>Sam spotted Optimus talking to Prowl, Wheeljack and Ironhide, the tough weapon specialist, who'd survived being skewered by Sentinel and Ratchet had managed to patch back up to travel condition in record time, looked almost good as new. Optimus spotted Sam, knowing that he wanted to talk, the Autobot leader told the other three to head towards the ship while the boy walked over to him.<p>

Sam looked up at Optimus Prime. He respected that mech and wished that things were different. From what he'd gathered, Sentinel's betrayal had hit him hard. They'd been close once and it was hard to imagine what the Autobot was going through.

"What your leaders say is true," Optimus commented slowly. "This was all my fault, I told them whom to trust. I was so wrong."

Not sure what to say, Sam tried to reassure the Prime before him. "That doesn't make it your fault. It just makes you human for a change."

Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way to say it. The phrase "you're only human" didn't quite translate well when you say it to an extraterrestrial being. Still, he hoped Optimus got the concept across that everyone was entitled to be wrong, no one was perfect. Someone he thought was loyal and trustworthy had tricked him. Kind of like how Sam was about to trick him…

The Autobot leader seemed to understand what the young man meant and meet his gaze, stating, "Remember this: you may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves."

Okay, the guilt was increasing. He didn't want to do this to the Autobots. He really didn't want to. They'd already suffered one betrayal from one close ally. They did not deserve to have it happen again. He would rather die than do something like that to them.

Unfortunately, his evil watch would not let him get out of that betrayal. When it looked like Optimus was about to turn and walk away, another painful spasm ran through his entire body. It hurt, but it also reminded him that he was not the only one on the line. He could ask the question or he could condemn Mikaela to whatever fate Dylan and the Decepticons had in store for her. Fighting through the pain and guilt, he opened his mouth to deliver the last words he wanted to say.

"I need to know how you're going to fight back." He couldn't meet Optimus' gaze now. He couldn't look the mech in the optic as he betrayed them. "I know there's a strategy. I know your coming back with reinforcements. _Something_. I know there's a plan." He looked straight at him now. He couldn't tell the Autobots the truth, that he was being used to spy on them, since the creep on his wrist could hear him. All he could do was provide a tiny hint and hope for the best. "You can tell me, no other _human_ will ever know."

He silently begged Optimus to notice the stress he placed on the word "human." He wanted the mech to realize that his odd phrasing, saying "no other human" instead of "no one else," meant that the _Decepticons_ would know. It was the only idea he could think of in such a short amount of time.

Whether or not the Autobot leader picked up on the subtle clue, the mech simply replied, "There is no plan."

His unwanted job complete, Sam could honestly ask Optimus a real question, "If we just do what they want, how are we ever going to live with ourselves?"

"You are my friend, Sam," the mech remarked, sending the young man's guilt to even greater heights. "You always will be."

He held nothing but the greatest respect for Optimus since the day they met. The Autobot leader considered him a friend, even after his attempt at normality in college led to ignoring his request for help with the government and the fact Optimus was temporarily killed trying to save him. Granted, Sam had also temporarily died trying to revive the mech. Still, hearing the transformed semi call him a friend after he'd just been used to gather info for the Decepticons was painful for Sam.

Optimus continued, "But your leaders have spoken. From here, the fight will be your own."

With those final words, the mech walked back towards the ship and muttered something to Bumblebee, who was standing alongside Cliffjumper, his only other best friend beside Sam. The yellow Cybertronian walked over to the young man, the wound from the Cosmic Rust still showed a little, though it looked a lot better thanks to Ratchet.

The best friends looked at each other for a moment. Sam knew that this would be the last time he would ever see his guardian and wanted to remember every detail of the mech. He hadn't known at the time, but "buying" the Camaro years ago was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. It didn't matter that he'd been in danger of dying numerous times since; he could always count on Bee to be there to save him.

They didn't say much to each other. In fact, Sam couldn't even find a single word to express how much he would miss him, how much his friendship meant, and how much he wished there was another way. He had a feeling that Bumblebee had searched through all of audio media for just the right quote, just the right line for this moment. And when Sam heard it, there was nothing left to say.

"I will always be your friend."

He watched the mech, his best friend, heading on back towards the ship, with Cliffjumper giving him a reassuring pat on the back. Behind him, he heard Simmons roll up to him.

Quietly as he watched the Autobots board the ship one by one, the man commented, "Years from now they're going to ask us, 'where were you when they took over the planet'? We're gonna say, 'we stood by and watched'."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after informing the others he wished to be alone, Sam found a secluded spot to watch the launch. He just couldn't stand the idea of being around people at the moment. It was probably the worst day of his life.<p>

As the ship began to take off, his phone rang. Only one person would be calling at that moment, someone he wished would just die: Dylan Gould.

"You got all that? I did what you wanted."

"Yes, we did," the piece of scum replied. "We just needed to make sure they would go without a fight."

Suddenly, Sam was hit with a new sense of dread. He caught sight of the first section separating, but his eyes were scanning the sky for something else, something far worse: The Autobots were in danger.

* * *

><p>Starscream grinned, finally, a mission worthy of his greatness. With one move, he would eliminate the Autobots. If only taking power from Megatron could be this easy.<p>

He locked onto the areas that were vulnerable and would do the most damage. Once he had done so, Starscream zoomed towards the shuttle, waiting for the right moment until unleashing a full barrage upon the unsuspecting Autobots.

Feeling smug as he watched the shuttle blow up and its remains fall back down to Earth, he flew off to rejoin the Decepticon forces

* * *

><p>Sam watched in horror and dread as he watched the remains of the ship fall back down to Earth, that he flinched violently when the Con watch let go of his wrist. In a fit of rage, which was fueled of having his girlfriend in the clutches of the human traitor, being force to work for the Decepticons, and finally watching his friends being killed without a fight, Sam tried to squish the little thing, but to no avail.<p>

Giving up on going after it, Sam groaned in sadness as he leaned his head against a rail, tears already coming out of his eyes.

* * *

><p>Far away from the planet Earth, unaware yet of Sentinel's betrayal, the Autobots demise, was a small outpost, with a Cybertronian ship nearby on the planet Mars. Inside one of the metal stations was a small green mech, watching a security screen with a bored look on his face until a light started blinking. Focusing now, the mech clicked a few keys and read a message that suddenly appeared.<p>

"Hey Armorhide, you may want to see this!" The mech said through his transmitters. A large black mech with yellow stripes walked in, responding to the other mech's message.

"Is it from Optimus?" Armorhide asked.

"Who else, here it is" The smaller mech said as he showed the message, which said _"Time to take the fight to them."_

"There were also coordinates downloaded into the message." The mech said while Armorhide examined the message. "Summon the others and download the coordinates into the Axalon." He ordered as he walked away.

A few hours later Armorhide was standing in front a row of Autobots, all different shapes, sizes and colors.

"Autobot Mar's team, sound off!" Armorhide ordered.

"Knock Out" The small green mech replied.

"Dune Runner" A tan mech said.

"Blazemaster" A large blue bot with wings cried next.

"Smokescreen" A blue and red bot with visors reported.

"Brawn" A bulky lime green bot said.

"Salvage" A red mech said.

"Longarm" A white mech with blue stripes reported.

"Landmine" A short grey mech said.

"Evac" A winged orange and white mech said.

"Cosmos" A short green and yellow mech shouted.

"Blurr here sir" A fast looking blue bot reported.

"Strongarm" A tall green and grey mech said.

"Skyblast" A yellow and white mech with wings reported.

"And what about you old timer, you going to come or not?" Armorhide asked a mech who was hidden by the shadows. As the mech walked into the light, it revealed that he had an old looking appearance, wings, was very tall and had black armor, had a cane in his hand and most importantly, he had red optics.

"You dare ask me such a question? If Prime needs back-up then I, Jetfire, will fight by his side until all of his enemies are destroyed!"

Some of the other bots snicker, earning a glare from the old mech. Armorhide rolled his optics before speaking. "We've received a message from Optimus Prime that he requires back-up down on Earth. Load everything up onto the Axalon and roll out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you didn't see that coming.<strong>

**Review**

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	10. The Fall of Chicago

**The invasion of Chicago begins. But in my story Sentinel has some conflicts going inside his head. Also a surprise character too, one you may know.**

* * *

><p>In the city of Chicago, there was a man named Leo Spitz waiting for a red light to change. Having already graduating college and had somewhat of a decent job, it required good standings, intellect and no embarrassing moments. For some reason Leo began remembering the time when he had gone with Sam, his hot girlfriend and that crazy old man along with those alien robots to Egypt and nearly got himself killed by a giant robot with a vacuum mouth.<p>

He had no idea why it had come up, but it sort of made him miss those short moments he had, giving him a thought to try and call Sam up to see how he was doing. Leo was thinking so much that he didn't spot a police car coming by until it honked its horn to warn people to move aside as it drove by.

* * *

><p>Barricade was getting antsy, if Megatron himself didn't give him these orders, the Con was pretty sure he would have showed his true form and killed as many of these insects as he could. But knowing the importance of this mission, as well as the threatening of a long and painful death from Megatron, made him control his action.<p>

The Decepticon leader had ordered him to do daily police routines in Chicago, while at the same time making sure that the other Cons, who were in their alt mode forms, were in their positions throughout the city. Sentinel Prime had already arrived and had received word that their human ally had come too, with the Sam boy's female.

Barricade didn't like the idea of having a human as an ally, but Soundwave insisted that this one be given a reward for his loyal dedication to their cause. From what the communication officer said, the human and his father were very much like the Decepticons, greedy, selfish, and a lust for power. Whatever the reasons were for leaving him alive were, Barricade didn't complain.

* * *

><p>The Autobots were gone, Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, who had just been brought back to life, those two idiots Skids and Mudflap, Sidswipe and his brother, the sisters, Hoist, Hound, Trailbreaker, Jolt, Mirage, Wheeljack, the Wreckers who he'd just met, Drift, Beachcomber, Kup, Cliffjumper, Crosshairs, Warpath, Grimlock, Roller, the flyers, Optimus, one of the few people he respected the most, who nearly lost his woman to Sentinel and was the most hurt by the Prime's betrayal.<p>

And Bumblebee, his friend, his best friend, his guardian and the only person who was almost like a brother to him. They were gone, all gone, just like that and it was all his fault. He knew he had to something, to save the last thing that was important to him, and there was only one man who could help him.

"Simmons," Sam shouted once he spotted the said man who was rolling down the hallways with his assistant. "Simmons, I need your help. My phone. Mikaela kidnapped. Track him."

"Slow down, Witwicky," he ordered, waving his hands placatingly. "What?"

"My phone, I'm talking about my phone. This guy named Dylan Gould, he works for the Decepticons and he has Mikaela with him. He just called and I need to find him now. I'm going after her. Do you think you can you track him?"

"Dutch is genius at this sort of thing," Simmons said, taking the cell phone from Sam while his assistant opened up his mobile laptop. "We'll find that traitor."

Dutch took the phone from his boss and began typing down some keys as he plugged in the phone. Sam didn't really know what this man was doing but clearly he was very good at tracing the signal. In just a few minutes with a satisfied smile at his accomplishment, Dutch identified the area in which Dylan's phone, as well as its owner was right now: Chicago. Mikaela was in Chicago, along with that slime, Dylan. And one way or another, Sam was going to get her out of there. He'd lost his best friend and he wouldn't lose his girlfriend.

Sam raced out of the building as soon as he had a definite location. He had a long way to go, but he was ready. He had a plan.

Step one: go to Chicago. Step two: save Mikaela.

Okay, the details were a little vague, but that didn't matter. No power on Earth, or from Cybertron, would stop him.

As he headed out, a voice caught his attention. The young man turned, spotting the ex-NEST member, Robert Epps.

"We'll take my car," Epps announced, hitting the unlock button on his keys. The responding beep emerged from a vehicle a short distance away. "I still got my NEST friends out there. I'm going to round them up, we'll find your girlfriend and we're going to bring this guy in."

Sam paused for a moment, staring at the older man, before asking, "Why are you helping me?"

Epps' answer was short, simple and in no uncertain terms: Sam wasn't the only one who had lost friends to the traitor and the Decepticons. That's what Sam liked about Epps, he and men like Lennox had formed bonds of brotherhood and friendship with the Autobots, and they had risked their lives over the years fighting alongside them against a common enemy. To see them killed by a traitor was probably enough to get Epps riled up for a fight.

* * *

><p>Sentinel Prime watched the primitive human city fall before the might of Cybertronians. The red mech felt a slight twinge of guilt in his spark at what he was doing, what was happening. But the images of the war between Autobots and Decepticons and as it ravaged his home and ended so many lives, both old and young; he felt nothing as the organic creatures were removed from the site. Maybe once, once he would have defended the humans, fought against their destruction and enslavement. He once would never have considered aligning himself with Decepticons. His sense of morality would have stopped him once, but that was a long time ago.<p>

He remembered Cybertron's Golden Age. He remembered the majesty of their world in those days. Thinking of all they had lost due to their war, thinking of their home reduced to a lifeless rock, and knowing that he could restore it made it easier to ignore any lingering doubts about whether or not he was taking the right course of action.

Sentinel saw that trying to follow his previous beliefs of freedom and justice to such a degree as before was destroying everything. Sure when he set out to unite the tribes of Cybertron, everyone rallied behind him in his quest to bring life back to their planet. But when the war started, it hardly mattered, the whole planet was doomed and so many lives were ended. The Autobots and Decepticons left nothing but chaos behind in the aftermath of their battles. All he wanted now was his planet's and race's survival, and he believed he was the only one who could guide his scattered and tired people back together into a flourishing population. He wanted to see Cybertronians united again, no factions, no wars, no killing, just peace, with hatchlings being born again to share that peace with too.

It was because of that he had made a deal with Megatron. The least moral and trustworthy mech in the universe, second only to the Fallen, but one who knew how to run several plans simultaneously to ensure that at least one succeeded. The Decepticon leader could manipulate his treacherous ranks across the cosmos effectively to bring the Autobots to the brink of defeat. But even if he won, he was intelligent enough to realize that he could not rule a dead planet, at any rate an entire universe. The deal was struck and Megatron devised a secret plan involving the space bridge pillars and AllSpark to conquer and save their home.

The AllSpark was gone. The Solar Harvester, which had been found during his long slumber in stasis and was the mech's back-up plan since he thought Sentinel was lost, was also gone. But the discovery of the Matrix of Leadership offered a possibility to revise the plan, though the AllSpark was no longer available. They needed another way to rebuild and, with the Cybertronians scattered to the stars, they needed a cheap work force.

The humans would serve that purpose. Six billion workers, even small and weak ones that break so easily, was a decent start to restore their world. And, since they're so short-lived, it would take very little time to have a whole new generation of compliant workers who would obey their betters perfectly. Until then, slaughtering a few thousand or even a few million would make the remaining lesser beings obey through fear.

Sentinel knew that the others, the Autobots who thought that they could simply call this planet home and leave Cybertron in its current state, would never agree to such a measure. They had turned their backs on their world, willing to take refuge on a primitive planet at the mercy of the organic creatures that inhabit it. They were willing to be treated like machines when they could have ruled these humans like gods.

He knew the soft-sparked Cybertronians would protect the humans out of some antiquated sense of honor and morality. Optimus Prime would never accept the idea of slavery, even if it would save their home planet. He might have fought the war in Sentinel's absence, but he was still so naïve. He still clung to the same beliefs that led to that endless war. Those who followed that mech would fight until they were off-lined to defend the humans because they were loyal to Optimus and _he_ would do it. They were simply blind and unwilling to adapt, to do what must be done. Surely warriors who fought numerous battles understood the concept of sacrifice?

Briefly, Sentinel wondered why he did not accept the Matrix of Leadership when Optimus offered it. Perhaps a small part of him still wanted to believe in those antiquated beliefs as well, the ones he once defended and the younger mech still did. Even if he knew that they could not win if they continued as they had, part of him still remembered what it was like to stand for those beliefs. Maybe… that part of him didn't believe that he was worthy of the Matrix of Leadership after every choice he'd made and those he intended to make.

It was too late to turn back now; humanity's freedom had to be sacrifice, for the good of Cybertron and his race. It was the only way.

"_Freedom is the right of all sentient being; that is what we, the Primes, shall stand for!"_

Sentinel optics nearly popped out when he heard that sentence, he spun around, trying to locate the source of the voice. But he found no one, and suddenly he felt a warm sensation in his chest, where his spark was. He remembered that Optimus had placed the Matrix of Leadership into his chest to revive, thus sending him another reminder that the Matrix was more than just a mantle of leadership.

"Could it have been…" Sentinel murmured to himself as he placed his hand on his chest.

* * *

><p>The room was filled with people simply trying to figure out one thing: what in the world was happening in Chicago? Something big was happening. The Decepticons were there and had, essentially, taken control of the entire area. They had no other information, however and it frustrated Mearing.<p>

"Excuse me," interrupted Simmons, rolling into the room. "Excuse me, it doesn't make sense. Can't we get any eyes in there at all?"

"They keep shooting down our drones," she answered quickly.

General Morshower, another man with experience dealing with Cybertronians, added, "They want us blind. But we do have a couple of mini drones we're going to try."

"If you want my opinion" Galloway said on one of the other screens, since he was at the White House while the President was discussing with other world leaders of this incident. "We should've made the Autobots given us some of their technology so we could fight back against these guys."

Lennox, who was in the room, glared at the Director of National Security for his idiocy before replying, "Yeah because I'm sure we could've made enough big, complicated guns in a few months to fight these guys, which is much better than not exiling the only Cybertronians who could've helped us."

Galloway said something return, but it was drowned out when Simmons's voice. "Besides all that, whoever's manning these UAV drones, can we try to redirect them toward Trump Tower? The kid, Witwicky, was on his way to Chicago. Said some point man, human op is there for the Decepticons," He remarked as he stared at the other people. "Listen, if I know anything, I know this. That that kid is an alien bad news magnet."

Before she could accuse the man she once felt at least mildly attracted to of over exaggerating, his German-accented assistant started attracting everyone's attention. Simmons must've realized he discovered something big as he rolled quickly over to his assistant, who was in front of a computer, "Dutch what is it, did you find an opening in the city?"

"No I did not. But I did find something out in space just before it vanished." Dutch replied as he kept typing, "Could you make out what it was?" Simmons asked. His assistant looked at him before answering, "From what I could tell it was fast, maybe a ship, but it was definitely coming here, to Earth."

"More Decepticons?" Mearings asked as she walked over to the screen. Dutch shrugged, "I managed to catch a message it sent but it's too fuzzy to make out."

"Were you able to track down who it was going too?" Simmons asked. Dutch typed down a few keys, his tongue sticking out a little as he concentrated before replying, "Well I do not know who received it, but I do know where: The Atlantic Ocean."

* * *

><p>Far away out in the Atlantic Ocean, where only people on boats could get too, were the remains of the destroyed Xantium, space-ship of the Wreckers. Many of the parts were burnt, their white steel color turned rust brown or black charcoal. Already some of the remains had begun to sink deeper into the ocean, their weight soon leading them into depths of the water.<p>

Already at the bottom of the ocean however, are the booster rockets of the Xantium, scratched a little but no other signs of damage since having come off the ship way before its destruction. Sea creatures swam by, many ignoring it, not trying to comprehend what they were or where they came from. Some of them however were going near the boosters, including a small goldfish and was leaning against one of the booster's sides.

A noise from within startled the fish and the others, causing them to scurry away. More sounds, which were very close to pounding, kept going and going when all of a sudden an energy sword popped out the booster, tearing a small hole in it. As it retracted back in, it was replace by metal hands then began expanding the hole until it was wide enough for someone to get out.

As the hands stopped pulling against the metal, a pair of blue optics appeared followed by a deep booming voice, which said, "Let's move"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was that for intense? I hope you're all enjoying this, from the reviews I've gotten so far you are. Review.<strong>

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	11. Hope Returns

**You all know what happens in this part right? Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

><p>She couldn't watch, she just couldn't bear to see the horrors happening outside to all those innocent people. She felt sick looking at it all, while trapped in this penthouse while the Decepticons rampaged across the city of Chicago, Mikaela felt nothing but disgust and hatred for the man in the room. Dylan Gould, for all his excuses about inheriting this problem from his father and being on the winning side, betrayed humanity. He sold out his own species so that he could have at least <em>some<em> power. And even though he claimed not to have expected what was happening in the streets below, humans being directly attacked by the aggressive Cybertronians and reduced to nothing, she knew that he couldn't be that surprised. What else could he have expect from a group of beings that considered humans as mere insects?

People were dying down there. Even from this height, she could see it; hear it almost. The Decepticons weren't just killing humans; they were vaporizing them. It was like a nightmare and she was trapped in the middle of it, wishing she could just wake up right now, while at the same she knew it was very real.

Laserbeak was still somewhere in the area. She'd seen him skulking about, changing into a flat-screen television or a stereo a few times. He was still spying and guarding, even when the whole city was being conquered.

She'd also spotted Sentinel Prime outside. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he wasn't there to rescue her either. He was setting up the space bridge pillars around the building, apparently intent on the task of placing the control pillar. It even took the mech a moment to notice Megatron's arrival, while Dylan was away somewhere else, but left guards outside her room, Mikaela took this chance to look out a telescope to see what the two mechs were doing.

"The city is secured," remarked the Decepticon leader. His second in command landed and only after a brief, secret nod on his last mission, he added, "The humans cannot stop us."

The red mech acknowledged, though he did notice the silent gesture between the two cons. "As the afternoon falls, the rest of the pillars will reach their launch position."

"This is the victory I've promised you," commented Megatron, smug and victorious as Starscrem flew off, "so many years ago, where we rebuild Cybertron together."

Apparently something in his tone annoyed the traitor. With fast reflex, he reached over sharply and grabbed the Decepticon's head. For a split second, Mikaela could have sworn she saw Megatron resisting the grip easily, but then he quickly succumbed to the pressure from the Prime. Sentinel shook the mech like he was trying to jog something in his head, ignoring the murderous glow in those red optics.

"I have agreed to work _with_ you that our planet may survive. I will never work _for_ you," snarled the red-armored Cybertronian. "And you'll be wise to remember the difference."

With a shove, he tossed Megatron aside and went back to work. Mikaela didn't know if Sentinel was either brave or just foolish, but she would never use that tone with someone who looked like they were just barely restraining themselves from ripping her apart. And the Decepticon leader looked furious with his 'partner'.

* * *

><p>Leo was somewhere between either fainting or screaming in terror, but he chose a third option: Running, and right now it seemed like the best idea. Fortunately for him the attack wasn't so close to him when it started, though he couldn't say the same for the others.<p>

Every now and then he would see lights in the air or explosions in buildings or on the streets. But he always heard yelling from both the humans and their attackers, speaking their alien language or some kind of gibberish. His first thought was on finding a way out of the city, but he knew that the nearest bridge or tunnel was at least several miles, so the best idea was to find cover, somewhere to hide where the Decepticons (they couldn't be Autobots, right?) wouldn't look, and then use the shadow to sneak away.

Something caught his eyes that made him stop abruptly. Two men, from one of the city's hospitals, were trying to help a group of people get out of a building, which was blocked by a pile of rubble and large block of wood. Feeling a growing heroism, Leo ran over to help the two men with their efforts. His added strength wasn't able to lift the wood entirely, but it was enough to allow the people to get out.

As one of the men was thanking him when an exploding car startled them. Realizing now he had a group with him, Leo thought fast of what to do. Fortunately he spotted a laundry mat that was empty except for a few people who were inside.

Leading the two men, the family of four and a man with an injured arm, Leo got them inside the building thanks to the owner who let them in quickly. "Turn off those lights, hurry." Leo said to the owner. He figured that the Cons might pass them if the lights were off.

As the owner did that Leo turned to the other people hiding inside. "Everyone down and away from the windows, don't say a word at all." He finished his sentence just in time as something big came this way. Leo ducked behind a turned table and took a peek to see a giant four-legged robot passing by, yelling out random words. Leo ducked his head again, praying that he lives through the night.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later, morning<em>

Sam could only stare in shock and horror at the carnage he was seeing. He, Epps and some of Epps old N.E.S.T buddies had come to the city to rescue his girlfriend from a human traitor and a couple of Decepticons.

But seeing the city in ruins, people running for their lives, their faces showing panic and fear, would they be able to even get in the city. He could hear some of the soldiers talking to each other.

"Are we actually going out there, Epps?" A soldier named Stone asked, doubt filling his voice.

"I'm not going in man, count me out." Eddie, or Hardcore Eddie as he was called, replied.

The one named Fig looked at Epps. "Hey Epps, maybe we should rethink this." Some of the guys nodded and murmured in agreement to his words.

"Yea there's no way we can even get in there." Burke commented.

Epps stared long and hard before saying, "That's because no one is going in there, Sam let's go."

Sam shook his head, not even looking at Epps. "I'm going in, with or without you, I'm going in."

Epps stared wide eye as the kid started marching towards the city. The soldier ran up to the kid, grabbing his shoulder, trying to stop him.

"Sam, you have to stop, you're going to get yourself killed." Epps said to the determine boy, trying to make him see reason.

Sam shook his head, trying to get out of his grip. "She's in there because of me, don't you get it, I've have to find her."

"Kid if you go in this city" He said the next part slowly. "If she's even still alive, you'll never be able to reach her, let alone get out."

Sam started to get angry, "And what am I supposed to do? Leave her there, held hostage by a human traitor, surrounded by Decepticons and do nothing?"

Epps could see the emotions that were running across Sam, like he's seen it in so many soldiers and even in himself. Sometimes, emotions make people do crazy things, forget all about common sense, and sometimes, that person would succeed and sometimes they wouldn't. He knew that if Sam, if any of them went in there, they would be blasted right on the spot.

"I'm sorry Sam" Epps said, his voice showing he truly gave up. "But it's over."

Than a Decepticon fighter appeared out of nowhere shooting everywhere, killing many humans as it could. Sam, Epps got on the ground, while the soldiers tried to find cover and fired at it, doing what they could to survive and save as many of the civilians as possible. Just as Sam thought it was the end, something collided with the ship, causing one of its engines to explode. To more shots were fired, destroying its guns as it crashed onto the pavement hard.

While the Decepticon protoform was struggling to get out of the cockpit, Sam heard the sound of giant, metal feet walking towards them. Coming up from behind them was someone he never thought he would see again.

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday<em>

Once all of them were safely on land, Optimus went over the plan with them again. He had already told them that Sentinel had no intention of letting his former comrades leave the planet in peace due to his new fanatical belief of godhood. Optimus also figured that the Decepticons only wanted one special resource on this planet: Humans, to serve as slave labor force to rebuild Cybertron.

To him and the Autobots, this was unacceptable, it went against everything that Sentinel had taught and stood for. Optimus knew that he and Megatron had to be stopped at all cost before it was too late. The Autobots could tell that the Prime wanted to be the one to end his former teacher's life for his betrayal.

Fortunately locating them wasn't the hard part. The reports of thousands of humans being slaughtered in Chicago and alien robots securing it was a clear sign that they had made the city their base of operations for their plan. The news of the death of thousands of innocent humans, civilians who didn't even see the slaughter coming, both saddened many of the Autobots but enraged them as well, Optimus especially, as they drove towards the city. One thing was clear: The Decepticons must, would, pay.

* * *

><p><em>Now<em>

As Optimus pumped his weapon after shooting down the ship while Ironhide put his away after shooting it's weapons

"We will kill them all." Optimus stated grimly, his optics glowing with determination and anger at the sight of the ruin city.

Driving up behind the ship were the Wreckers. Leadfoot was the first to transform along with Steeljaw and headed towards the protoform who try to fire at the Autobot.

"Wreckers kill him!" He shouted as he punched Decepticon in the face and grabbed his arm. "This is going to hurt, a lot!" He yelled as he and the other Wreckers began pulling the Con apart brutally. In a matter of seconds the protoform pilot was nothing more than parts.

Ironhide smirked at the Wreckers's performance. "For a bunch of engineers, they sure know how to fight dirty."

Optimus turned to look down at Sam and Epps. "Your leaders will now understand; that Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. So we had to make them believe we were gone. For today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them!"

Coming up from behind Optimus and Ironhide were the rest of the Autobots in their alt modes: Bumblebee, Mirage, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Jolt, Skids, Mudflap, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1, Jazz, Prowl, Sunstreaker, Trailbreaker, Kup, Hound, Grimlock, Warpath, Beachcomber, Drift, Roller, Cliffjumper and Hoist. And landing beside them were Silverbolt, Air Raid, Firestorm and Wingblade. Sam was speechless, the Autobots were alive, which is why the first thing he said, dumbly, was, "I saw your ship blow up."

"The ship" Roadbuster said, "We were never in the ship, we'd designed the damn thing didn't we."

"We were hidden in the booster rockets to separate upon launch, landed back into the Atlantic just as planned." Leadfoot said as he did a spit, tossing the Con's head to Steeljaw, who chewed on it happily. "We an't going nowhere"

"Yeah no one's exiling us." Brains said, popping out of nowhere on top of Epp's car, followed by Wheelie.

"The Autobots are staying right here, we're gonna help you win this war." The ex-Decepticon stated; courage in his voice, a rare thing that Sam saw from him. Some of the soldiers, once filled with worry now showed reassurance and determination in their eyes.

Optimus nodded. "The Decepticons are surrounding the city to make a fortress, so no one can see what they're doing inside. So our only chance is the element of surprise."

Sam thought of a place to start. "I think I know where to look."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there you all go. Next chapter coming soon.<strong>

**Wacko12**


	12. Regroup and Rescue

**So this is my version of when the Autobots are moving around the city while Sam, Bumblebee and Wheelie (in my version) go to rescue Mikaela. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>It took a miracle, but they finally managed to get a view of Chicago through a remote control drone. Unfortunately, their first view of the windy city was not very promising to say the least. Destroyed buildings, empty streets, and Decepticon vessels occupying the skies, the desolate sight took up almost every screen in the room. And there was not a sign of human life anywhere.<p>

"Are you telling me that Sam was headed there?" whispered Mearing, her voice filled with shock and grief at the sight.

Simmons shook his head sadly, "Poor kid. Probably never got even close."

* * *

><p>A Decepticon veteran who at the moment was bored was leading four Decepticon Protoforms on patrol. Sure they were winning, the Autobots were dead and now and than he would play hide-and-kill with any human that caught his optics, but still he wish something exciting would happen.<p>

His wish came true in a way he didn't want it too. Out of nowhere one of the Protoforms fell dead, hit in the head by a sniper shot. The Decepticon and the other remaining three raised their weapons and scanned the area, trying to spot the sniper.

He managed to get a look at the dead Con, trying to figure out what could have possible killed him. No bullet is strong enough to pierce Cybertronian skin, and it could have only been fired by a….

Before he could finish his thoughts, the sound of metal being torn apart could be heard. He turned around to see a red bot with blades on his arms stab two of the Protoforms in the chest and than bring them up while inside the body, decapitating the heads. A smaller grey bot was on the fourth's body, grabbing a hold of his head. Before the Decepticon could react, the bot aimed his weapon at his head and fired a single shot, destroying the Protoform's head.

"Autobot scum-" He cried as he raised his weapon, but was cut off when a powerful blast hit him in the neck. The blast cut his head from his body, killing him instantly.

Ironhide chuckled as he blew the smoke on his gun away. "Well, that was entertaining." He said to Jazz and Mirage as the two moved away from the bodies.

"Now is not the time for games Ironhide." Optimus Prime stated as he walked up to the three bots. Behind him were the others except for the Aeiralbots and Wingblade. They had been left outside the city and would move in once Optimus gave the signal. On Jolt's shoulder was Brains and Wheelie, the drones being too small to have catch up with the larger bots on their own.

Following behind them via car were Epps and his team. They decided to take their cars with them until the time for close spaces came and they would abandon them. The only two who were missing were Sam and Bumblebee. The two had taken the downed flyer and headed off towards where Mikaela was being held.

"We have already entered the city, but we must retain a hidden presence until we are in a good position to attack directly." He said to the weapon specialist.

Suddenly something picked up on his transmitter. :This is Arcee, Optimus do you read me?:

:Yes Arcee I hear you, what do you have to report?:

:Wreckers just took care of a group of Decepticons with their 'stealth strategy': Optimus heard Arcee sighed with annoyance at the group's version of stealth. :Chromia and Elita are coming back from their recon. Optimus I mean no disrespect, but is it a good idea to let Elita to be in combat, she's still recovering from her wound:

Optimus understood Arcee's concerns for her sister, but he also knew that Elita-1 wouldn't allow her sisters go into battle without her.

:She is a skilled warrior Arcee, have some faith.: Was his only reply as the purple and blue motorcycle Autobots came forward.

"The road looks clear Optimus." Reported Elita-1, "Most of the area seems intact and still filled with humans, I guess the Decepticons haven't hit it yet."

"But they will soon" Optimus added, "Which is why we need to keep moving, Elita, you and Chromia regroup with your sister and take point. Warpath, you and Cliffjumper watch our backs."

* * *

><p>She wandered around the penthouse, ignoring the maids and human guards equally. Mikaela she also kept a note of where Lazerbeak was hiding currently while Dylan was trying to convince himself that the horrors happening outside were not <em>really<em> his fault. She was looking for a way out, some kind of distraction, something new in this situation that she could take advantage of to escape. She'd rather take her chances out there, on the streets with the large murderous Decepticons, than to stay inside with the creepy transforming bird and the traitor to all humanity. She just needed the chance to act.

How could things be this bad? According to Dylan and what she'd overheard from the Decepticons, humanity would be enslaved and after Cybertron had been brought through the space-bridge, the humans would be used to repair their world. It sounded insane, like some old sci-fi movie in the sixties that was canceled because of bad reviews. Ironically, her entire life has been one long sci-fi movie, though she wasn't always certain what role she had, either as the damsel in distress (hell no) or the hero's female support. Right now, Chicago was experiencing the "mass invasion" part of the movies and she didn't know how or when it would be stopped.

She stared out one of the huge windows, watching a Decepticon ships fly around in the air, and then saw one pass right by the building. This one's flight pattern was a little odd, not nearly as controlled as all the other flyers she'd observed so far. Maybe it had a student driver or something, she didn't know for certain, but her curiosity was peaked. She watched it circle the building out of her sight, wondering where that particular Cybertronian learned to fly.

Mikaela closed her eyes briefly and shook her head. Regardless of the Decepticon's piloting ability or lack thereof, it didn't help her find any way of escaping. She needed a plan or even just a break. She'd sell her first born for a car. If she could get to the street, she could have hot-wired a vehicle and escaped this city. She just needed a chance.

Her sharp hearing picked up the sound of door sliding open in the direction of the kitchen. But there was no one in that room at this moment, though one of the maids looked to be heading in that direction. Of course, that raised the question of who it could be: human or Decepticon? Was it a new threat, an ally for Dylan, or a possible rescue? Should she even hope for a rescue at this point? And then, she also recalled that if she could hear that noise, Laserbeak could hear it.

"Where is she?" a very familiar, very angry voice shouted from the other room.

Sam. He was here. Mikaela knew her perfect chance had arrived. She didn't know how in the world her boyfriend arrived, but she didn't care. Making a dash towards the source of his voice, she kneed a guard in the groin after he tried to stop her and kept going

She found them in the kitchen, her boyfriend holding Dylan at gunpoint, demanding her location. When did Sam start carrying guns? It was actually kind of impressive to see him act all tough like that. Unfortunately, he was standing near a certain television.

"Sam!" she shouted in warning.

He caught sight of her, smiling for a split second due to the fact that she was safe. But he didn't see the flat-screen shifting forms, turning into Lazerbeak. As the bird-like being finished his transformation, it grabbed the gun and wrenched it out of his grip. The Cybertronian turned his sharp-edged wings towards her boyfriend, intending to slit his throat or throw him out the window.

Mikaela, however, hadn't been standing around during that time. She'd sprinted across the distance between them, elbowing Dylan in the stomach as she neared him. Grabbing a kitchen knife off the counter, she stabbed it into Laserbeak's shoulder. Her strike was near the avian-like Cybertronian's wing, slipping between two pieces of armor.

As the Con screeched in pain and flailing to get the knife out of him, Sam grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her to her feet, "Come on, lets move!"

Her boyfriend leapt off the ledge of the building, dragging her behind him. It probably said a lot about her trust in him and the kind of life she'd experienced over the last few years that she didn't even hesitate. The pair landed easily on the Decepticon ship waiting for them, likely her supposed "student driver" vehicle, which turned out to be her favorite tallow bot.

"Go, Bee, go," shouted Sam, scrambling towards the cockpit.

Mikaela tried to follow his lead, moving towards the relatively safe location, but she spotted a winged silver shape out of the corner of her eye. Laserbeak, both his wings working alright, was still after them. The bird-like Decepticon scrambled over the surface of the ship, grabbing her boyfriend's ankle and pulling the young man towards him.

She tried to go back to save him, but a nearby sound of destruction from one of the engines erupted and then the entire ship suddenly shuddered. Gravity started to do what it did best, dragging them down, and her into the cockpit alongside Bee. Inside, she found the transformed Camaro trying to keep their upcoming crash from being fatal for all of them.

Sam struggled against the avian-like being, trying to prevent the Decepticon from killing him. He managed to move the freaky bird's head in front of the ship's weaponry and shouted for Bumblebee to fire. Unfortunately, Lazerbeak had managed to shift his body enough so his head was no longer in the gun's path, but it did manage to blow off a good portion of his right wing. The blast was not just painful for the drone, but the impact sent him flying into one of the building's lower levels, leaving the questions if he was still alive or not.

Despite that the young man managed to show a victorious grin, if they all manage to survive this coming crash, Mikaela would also be willing to call this rescue a victory as she braced herself.

The impact was hard and disorienting, but she'd been in worse car accidents, of course this wasn't a car. Once the vehicle stopped she glanced around, making sure that both human and Cybertronian passengers survived relatively unharmed. Bumblebee seemed fine, giving her a quick thumbs-up, and Sam, her favorite survivor of alien attacks, was getting shakily to his feet.

"Well that was interesting." Sam mused.

She smiled faintly at him before hearing a familiar diesel horn. Though unable to see him from here, she knew that the cavalry had arrived. But all of a sudden someone shouted, "Look Out!" and Sam was tackled by that person just as bullets ran down from the sky on the spot where Sam had been standing seconds ago.

* * *

><p>Sam found himself wrestling with his savior as he finally pushed the man off of him. Once he got up he saw, to his shock, that it was none other then Leo Spitz, his old college roommate. Before asking him what he was doing in Chicago, he heard a squawk from above, realizing why Leo had pushed him: Lazerbeak was back, even though slightly wounded due to the loss of half his wing. The drone finally landed and violently attacked Sam and Leo, trying to rip them apart with his talons. Bumblebee had his plasma cannon out and aimed out the condor Decepticon, but its small size and speed made it difficult for the Autobot to get a clear shot. Also Lazerbeak was to close to the humans that a blast might injure them or even kill them.<p>

Then out of nowhere a giant black metal foot appeared right on top of Lazerbeak, crushing the condor to death. Sam and Leo looked up and realized that their savior was someone familiar, and someone who should be dead.

"Jetfire?" Sam asked, shocked to see the old Seeker, whose parts right now were being used by Optimus. The said bot just glared at them before doing a spit. "Who the hell do you think it was? Heh, young people today have no respect for their elders." He mumbled as he examined the crash flyer. "By the Allspark, I still can't comprehend it all: Cybertronians flying ships, what happened to Cybertronian flyers ruling the air?"

Soon several more vehicles were coming up from behind the down flyer, ten to be exact with the biggest one, a truck, at the back. Of course Sam had no idea which Autobots these guys were. The biggest one, called Armorhide, appeared to be contacting Optimus and the others.

Soon the other Autobots and armed humans had arrived to the crash site. Once all were there, Optimus explained the situation with these new Autobots. They had arrived onboard a ship called the Axalon two years ago, but Optimus was concerned that if all the Autobots were gathered in one place, they could become easy targets for the Decepticons. So he decided that Armorhide's team would set up an outpost on Mars, awaiting instructions when they were needed (apparently they created an Energon mine there so they could send extra supplies to their comrades on Earth).

As for Jetfire, Ratchet took his parts and put them back together onboard the Axalon, the ones Optimus used were merely replicas of the Seeker's body. Jetfire's new body was more durable and tougher then his rusted up old one too. The said bot had flown off to regroup with the rest of the flyers, along with three more named Skyblast, Evac and Blazemaster. The last member of the Mars team, Cosmos, remained in the Axalon, which was hidden in the Pacific Ocean. He would be trying to bring back visual for the humans on Chicago while also keeping an eye in space for any signs of the pillars.

Epps crept towards the drone that had crashed into the flyer and was now lying there on the ground. He excitedly began to declare that it was from NEST and now was trying to use it to relay a message back to Lennox and the rest of the world.

When it's little camera "nodded" at them, Epps, Sam, and Mikaela started swiftly outlining the situation to them. She added anything that she'd learned during her "stay" with Dylan. NEST needed to know what their plan was, that they were trying to transport Cybertron through the space bridge and enslave humanity.

* * *

><p>Dylan scrambled towards the building. He'd already sold out his species and worked alongside the Decepticons for too long; he had no other choice except to warn them about recent evetns. He, and his father before him, had served the role of human ally for too many years. He was in too deep to even consider changing sides, even if he could survive the attempt. He knew that as long as he stayed on the winning side, he'd come out ahead.<p>

Mikaela had escaped from him; Sam and his Autobot friend, the same bunch of Autobots who were supposed to be dead, had rescued his hostage. Dylan knew that this could throw a monkey wrench in the whole plan for the Decepticons.

There was the option that he could keep silent about this, but that was a stupid option. The only way he could come out of this situation on top would be with a Decepticon victory. Which meant he had to warn them of the Autobots' survival. He'd already gone this far, there was no reason why continuing to aid the winning side would make things worse for him. Besides, after the Decepticon forces take over the world and enslave humanity, he'd be the most powerful human being on the planet.

He had to warn Sentinel and Megatron. He had no other choice and, honestly, he didn't need anybody else's opinion.

* * *

><p>Megatron's receptors picked up the human's warning even from the high altitude he was at. The Autobots were alive and in the city. Soundwave had also reported that Lazerbeak's signal had disappeared several Earth seconds ago, verifying the human's warning.<p>

He had to act fast, reorganized the Decepticon forces in the city to protect the Pillars. This would also be a good chance to remind his force who was still in charge (Speaking of which, he was going to have a talk with Starscream about his messed about assassination plan).

"Decepticons defend the pillars!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the side of the building, "Raise the bridges." An extra precaution, he thought, just in case if the squads couldn't prevent the Autobots from coming, at least the bridges would stall them. "Find them!"

* * *

><p>To take down the Pillar required three things: Range, height and something to fire. They already had the third thing down in the form of a rocket, but the other two were tricky. It was clear that they were to far away to hit it and were to low as well, but they seemed to have that worked out.<p>

The general plan seemed to be to head back towards the building with the pillars, use their one chance to destroy the control pillar, and hope that they could pull off this trick before they ended up with another planet hovering above the Earth's surface. Leo volunteered to lead them down an easy route towards a building that might provide them with a good height, since he felt he had a better chance with them then on his own.

"We have to go before the flyers come back." Optimus told them before turning to the Autobots. "Lets roll"

The Autobots would escort the humans to the building's location, but if the chance of splitting up comes, then the Autobots would divide into groups to distract the Decepticons while making their way to Sentinel, who was with the control pillar.

As the last of the Cybertronians moved out of sight, Sam couldn't help wishing they could have an idea of whether or not NEST actually heard them. It was one thing to assume they did because of a camera's movement. It was another to actually hear them confirm that they understood the severity of the situation.

* * *

><p>Lennox set down his headphones the moment they lost the connection with the drone. The Autobots were alive and in Chicago, along with Epps, Sam, Mikaela and some of former NEST soldiers there as well. And he'd be damned if he was going to be left out.<p>

"Graham" He said to the British soldier who was waiting at the door of the command room. "Yes sir?" He asked.

Lennox was checking his gun while talking to his new second in command, "Call the men to the launch pads."

Graham just stared at the Colonel before asking, "We're going in sir?" Lennox stared back at the man before replying, "I know I am, lets see what the other guys think."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you are, all the Autobots are reunited and are ready for battle. Also to let you know, Firestorm is the Aerialbot called Breakaway from the Movie games. I found out that they were originally going to call him Firestorm so I called him that.<strong>

**Here are the alt modes of Armorhide's team.**

**Armorhide: Black and yellow stripes Volvo FH Globetrotter semi tractor-trailer cab**

**Brawn: Green and brown Land Rover Discovery Series II**

**Blazemaster: Black with yellow stripes Eurocopter Dauphin Helicopter**

**Smokescreen: Blue with red stripes Nissan 35OZ**

**Knock Out: Green and Black Motorcycle**

**Dune Runner: Tan Racing buggy**

**Longarm: White with blue stripes Ford F-350 truck**

**Salvage: Red Chevrolet Silverado pick-up truck**

**Cosmos: Green and yellow with red head top Cybertronian Satellite **

**Landmine: Dark Grey Assault buggy**

**Evac: Orange and White AgustaWestland Apache**

**Strongarm: Green and grey SRT-8 Jeep**

**Skyblast: Grey and yellow SU-30 fighter jet**

**Blurr: Light blue Citroen GT**

**Wacko12**


	13. Awaken

**Here we go, enjoy and review**

* * *

><p>Lennox walked towards the men gathered up ahead. The message from Sam and Epps, forwarded to him, promised nothing but trouble in Chicago. Anything that flew near the city was shot out of the sky. It was a suicide mission, but there was at least one small asset that they never expected to have again.<p>

The Autobots were not only alive, but in Chicago already and reinforce as well. He remembered hearing the news of the Xanthium's destruction and the knowledge of what that loss would mean to the world in general and those closest to them specifically. Sam, Annabelle, and all the members of NEST knew them personally and Will knew it had to be hard on them when they thought the Autobots were gone. His daughter specifically would be happy to learn of their survival.

So they would have their Cybertronian allies waiting within the city. Unfortunately, getting into the city would be nearly impossible. The only way would be dangerous. And Will knew it would not get any better inside Chicago itself.

Graham was waiting for him ahead of the other gathered NEST soldiers. "I managed to get at least fifty-seven of them to come, don't know how many are willing though." He said while the Colonel stared at them. Some were his age, perhaps veterans in human conflicts or fighting against the Decepticons. Some were young too, maybe in their early twenties or so.

"If we want to hit back, we'll have to wing-suit in," he explained, addressing the group. He wouldn't order them to go with him, to attempt this crazy mission that would almost guarantee their demise. But he needed as many people he could get that would come with him. If they understood the risks and were willing to come anyway, they would face the Decepticon forces once again. "I'm not promising a ride home, but if you're with me, the world needs you now."

After a moment, one of the men, a young man judging by his appearance, stepped forward and announced, "I can find my own ride home, sir."

One by one, the rest of the soldiers stepped forward to volunteer for the mission, inspired by the first's courage; none of them intended to remain behind. All of them would risk their lives, fly past the killer Decepticon ships, and attempt to save the world.

* * *

><p>This was perhaps the only moment when Epps felt so alive, second to getting married and holding his kids for the first time. He and the others were riding in some of the Autobots, while Sam, Mikaela, and their friend were riding in Bumblebee. Optimus was coming up from behind while the Wreckers took the lead. Those two drones were riding in Leadfoot, well the silver one was on top of the said bot, yelling out "Autobot Victory! Autobot Victory!"<p>

All of a sudden there was a loud noise from the back, and looking through Wheeljack's rear view window, Epps saw that it was some kind of giant metal worm. It had knocked Optimus's trailer to the side and was soon going after the big man himself. But one of the new bots, named Smokescreen, lived up to his name and released some kind of smoke, or magnetic smoke bomb from what Wheeljack had told them, and covered everyone behind him and seemed to be messing with the worm's senses.

He heard some talk between the Autobots and he noticed that they were making a sharp turn into a destroyed building where the humans got out of their alien friends. As he was getting out he turned around and saw a Con coming out of worm, a freaky one at that.

Epps had seen many Decepticons before, hell he's even saw both Megatron and the Fallen up close, but this one was like a combination of the two. With his one big eye glowing at everything in his view, and his giant cannon arm loaded and his claws sharp and dangerous. All this could only make Epps described the Con in one way, "That is one scary-ass Decepticon!" He shouted as he regrouped with the other soldiers.

The Autobots, surprisingly, managed to all fit into the building, while the younger twins, Knock Out and Cliffjumper took a peek through a window. Ironhide and Optimus were the last ones to come in, their weapons out.

"They got my trailer. I need that flight tech." Optimus grumbled as he pumped his weapon. "Shockwave can't hunt all of us at once. Wreckers, we need a diversion."

"Let's get some!" Shouted Roadbuster as he headed out.

"You got that right." Leadfoot added as he, Topspin and Steeljaw followed.

"Optimus!" Cliffjumper shouted, his plasma cannon out while still staring at the window. "We got more Cons coming this way."

And true enough, there at least a dozen Cons on top of a building, weapons out and searching for the Autobots. Jazz stared for a moment before replying, "Prime, we need to split into groups if we hope to buy da humans time."

"Agreed Jazz. Ironhide, Hound and Brawn, with me, we'll provide covering fire and then go with your assign groups. The rest of you are to be prepared to move out with your respective teams as well." Optimus said as he readied his weapon.

Once the other Autobots were ready, Wheeljack provided the humans with some prototype tech that was 'kick-ass' as he described them. Then Optimus and his chosen fighters, jumped out and opened fire on the Cons, allowing the other bots to get out, along with the humans while the Wreckers went out to distract Shockwave.

At least one or two Cons were injured while on had half his chest blown off. The Decepticons finally started to fall back, allowing the Autobots to separate and get into their teams before heading off. Prowl had already contacted the flyers to move into the city and engage either hit and run tactics or small patrols.

After Optimus headed off to regain his trailer and once the humans were safe, the Autobots split into five groups, including the flyers:

Jazz's team which consisted of Ironhide, Ratchet, Jolt, Elita-1, Arcee, Chromia, Skids, Mudflap, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Hound, Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Mirage.

The 2nd team under Prowl's command had Trailbreaker, Kup, Hoist, Warpath, Drift, Roller, Beachcomber, Grimlock and Cliffjumper.

The Wreckers had already sped off to distract Shockwave and Armorhide's team had stayed together while Crosshairs went with them.

* * *

><p>"Soundwave, report status." Megatron ordered over the transmitter.<p>

:Autobots have breached the city, Shockwave engaged them but lost visual. Enemies have separated into groups and have gone missing." The communication officer paused before continuing, "Alert: Enemy Autobot flyers have been detected, breached defenses and are roaming the city, orders?:

Megatron snarled, this wasn't going to plan. By the sound of it, the Autobots have been reinforced, where those reinforcements came from was unknown nor did it matter right now, they were here and their goal was obvious. He still had the numbers with him and the firepower too, meaning the Autobots would resort with speed and discreation.

"Soundwave, have some of the troops move to defend the pillars. You and Shockwave shall lead our ground forces to hunt down the Autobots while Starscream defends the air. Is that understood?"

:Yes Lord Megatron, as you-:

"Soundwave, do your best to defend the pillars, but I want the Autobots captured alive, if possible." Sentinel Prime said. Megatron glared at the Prime, but knew that his cooperation was the only way for this plan to work. After giving a message to Soundwave to follow his order.

:…Understood: Soundwave said with some annoyance.

* * *

><p>On the moon was the Ark, abandon and forgotten, totally devoid of life…except for the sounds of clanking and whirls. If a person got a closer look at the Cybertronian craft looked almost as good as new, excluding the dust around its shell. Suddenly it began to shift, parts rearranged and before long there were two massive arms, followed by legs, a chest and then a head, with blue optics staring at the Earth.<p>

Its voice spoke, deep but hoarse, as if it hadn't spoken in a long time. "Omega Supreme: Online. Repairs: Completed. Remains of crew after cannibalizing them for spare parts: Minimum." The last part was said with sadness.

The being began scanning the Earth for several minutes before speaking, "Cybertronian energies: Detected. Autobots and Decepticons: Detected. Evaluation: Assist Autobots."

With that the being Omega Supreme shifted forms back into the Ark, his thrusters going to full power as he headed straight towards the planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you guys didn't expect him to make an appearance did ya? Next few chapters will be battles between the Autobots and Decepticons since there was none in the movie.<strong>

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	14. Clash part 1

**So this is just parts where the Autobots battle various Decepticons around the city.**

* * *

><p>Megatron walked on the building, scanning the city for any signs of the Autobots. He knew that he couldn't see them really, but doing it brought him comfort, helped him prepare for a battle with them that he was sure to come. He already received news from Shockwave that a group of Autobots, called the Wreckers had pushed him back from pursuing them and now Decepticons in different areas were being engaged by small groups of them. Sentinel Prime had issued the order for them to be captured, which Megatron allowed only too make the Prime believe that his Decepticons were serving him. Soundwave would take charge of guarding the prisoners and would kill them if Megatron ordered it or if he decided to do so himself. The human Dylan was under his charge since he preferred to have the human watched if he tried anything like betray them.<p>

Despite his flesh appearance, Megatron admitted that he acted just like a Decepticon. He already betrayed his species and showed no regret in it what so ever. He had ambition, self-preservation and those were aspects that made him useful then the others. The human used the resources he had towards the Decepticon's cause and never wavered from it, just like his father had.

Megatron took a moment to look at Sentinel, who was also looking at the city. Megatron was half wondering what the Prime would do if he had to face them again. He didn't try to finish any of them off before, but now with the plan so close to completion, would he truly try to kill hi former comrades in person.

"You seem worried Sentinel." Megatron finally said. Sentinel glared at him but said nothing, Megatron decided to continue speaking. "Though I doubt that a small force Autobots will be able to make it here, but if they should will you be able to-"

His question was cut off when the Prime grabbed him and slammed him against the building. Sentinel glared at him with dark blue optics.

"I've already gone against the code of my ancestors to help you turn on Optimus Prime too save our planet. If they should try to stop this then I will meet them in combat. But I will not form into the monster that you and your master the Fallen became and kill our own kind just for the sake of it. Once Cybertron is restored then we will cease the enslavement of other species and you will know your place."

With that he dropped the Decepticon Leader, ignoring his glare, and walked to the control pillar. "Decepticons around the world, launch the pillars."

* * *

><p>Around the world, every Decepticon, who were holding the pillars, received Sentinel's orders. In every area, ruins, forests, mountains, cities, pillars were rising into the air and once in space, began to extend and got into position.<p>

Sentinel could sense the pillars getting into formation. Soon all would be over, the pillars would activate and he would see his planet again, his beautiful Cybertron.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, is that all you Decepticon punks got?" Ironhide shouted, as he'd open fire his cannons on two Cons. The Decepticons, who were mixed of protoforms and those who scanned civilian cars as their alt modes, had engaged Jazz's group only half an hour after they had set out towards the building.<p>

Ratchet and Wheeljack had taken cover behind a building, giving cover fire where they could. Being the less combatant of the group, the two were not so familiar in such close range battles, though Ratchet had more experience as a field medic where as Wheeljack was an inventor.

Jazz was firing at two Cons when he jumped into the air, firing at one of them and kicking the other in the face. Then he aimed his blaster at the Con he kicked, firing directly at his face, destroying much of it. "Yahoo, Jazz is in the house baby!" He cried as he transformed and charge his other opponent. The Con snarled and fired at him but the saboteur easily dodged it and quickly transformed into his true form and fired underneath the Con, knocking him over. Jazz swung around and kept firing at the Con's chest until the light in his optics went out.

Racing through the battle were two Corvette Stingrays, dodging enemy fire as they were picking who their next target would be. :Hey Sunny, what do you think about that one up ahead?: Sideswipe asked his brother.

:Slag yes, let's take him!: Sunstreaker shouted as he transformed and opened fire. Their chosen opponent was a bulky Decepticon, who looked like he scanned a garbage truck for an alt mode. The Con felt Sunstreaker's attack and returned fire with several blasts from his plasma cannon, but he didn't count on Sideswipe stabbing him in the chest and then in the leg. Grunting in pain, the Con tried to kill the Autobot, but the golden one would fire whenever he could, while his silver twin did the same with his blades. The twin's combined attacks soon had the Decepticon's body on the ground in chopped and burnt pieces. Satisfied with their work, the twins bumped fists together and head off to the next fight.

Mirage was currently battling a large bulky Decepticon, using his agile form against his foe. The Con tried taking down the red bot with a mace, but couldn't land a decent strike on him. Mirage did a charge and then jumped in mid air while doing a spin, slashing the Con's left arm, cutting it off easily. The giant mech screeched in pain as he swung his mace again, this time the impact managed to knock Mirage off his feet. Laughing the Con prepared to strike the deadly blow, until his energy levels began to drop and he could barely move. Jolt had spotted his red friend in trouble and so decided to assist him by attaching one of his electric whips to the Con's leg, draining his energon cells, allowing Mirage to get back on his feet. The Decepticon had barely time to react as a blade went his neck, moving upwards and his head disconnected. Jolt retracted his whip as he walked up to Mirage, who gave the blue bot a smirk, "Nice job, amico." He said as they bumped fists.

* * *

><p>To this Con, the only thing worse then Autobots were two annoying Autobot runts. Skids and Mudflap had tackled this Con, grabbing him by the back and banging on his armor. He would slam into buildings, trying to knock them off, but they were stubbornly hanging on with one hand, while their other hand would keep banging.<p>

"Yo Skidz, dis here iz my kill, go find ur own." Mudflap said to his brother as he tried to grab the Con's head.

"No way man, dis one mine, sides, I'm da betta fighta den u." Skids said back to his twin. While they were arguing with one another, the Con had finally managed to knock Skids off of him, causing the small mech to plop on the ground right behind the Con's legs. This gave him idea, as the Con stepped backwards since Mudflap wrapped his hands around his neck. Setting himself, the Con tripped over Skids and fell backwards, causing Mudflap to roll back once he lost his grip on the Con's neck.

Skids jumped on the Decepticon's legs, holding them tight as he shot them with his gun. The Con snarled as he tried to grab Skids, but it was difficult because the dents on his back had messed up some of his servos and circuits, making it difficult to move. He then did a quick kick with his leg, knocking Skids forward a bit, but enough for the Con to grab him. He just about had the Autobot until…

…Mudflap grabbed his head and with a few twists pulled it right off, a successful smirk on his face as he looked at his twin. "Now whose da betta fighta?" He mocked asked while Skids glared at him.

* * *

><p>Ironhide ducked as he returned fire with his cannon on four Cons. They had decided that since Ironhide was the biggest threat here currently, teaming up on him would be the best idea. But Ironhide thrived for odd battles, as they would soon learn when Ironhide opened fire relentlessly on one of them. The Decepticon's armor was thick but not even he could handle Ironhide's firepower. The said bot charged the Con, ramming his cannon into his already wrecked chest, sending a full blast of plasma rocket into the Con, sending bits of metal and energon flying everywhere.<p>

Tossing aside the corpse, Ironhide grabbed the next closes Con, twisting his arm that his plasma cannon was attached too and fired it on the other Cons. They had no choice but to open fire, not really caring if their comrade got killed in the process. But Ironhide's quick thinking got them as he threw his captive at one of the other Cons. As the two Cons fell to the ground, Ironhide pulled out his Heavy Iron 0.2 the powerful rifle. The blast struck the two dead on, destroying a majority of their bodies. The last Con tried a desperate charge at the weapon specialist, only to have his shoulder grabbed and a strong hand grab his head, making the last thing he saw was Ironhide's angry face.

As Ironhide dropped the body, his sensors picked up something in the air, and coming his way. Ironhide looked and saw a flyer coming, firing on him already. Ignoring the attack, Ironhide pulled out his Heavy Iron 0.1 and returned fire. The powerful machine gun struck the flyer, and the Weapon Specialist was rewarded with an explosion from the flyer's thrusters, causing the ship to fall down somewhere in the city.

Their target was a small Decepticon, clearly still in his protoform, and he was clearly paranoid when he noticed the three femmes coming right out him, weapons out. Not wasting time Arcee started off with a few shots at his face to stun him, then Elita-1 and Chromia followed it up by shooting him in the legs. Precision and speed were the two necessities of the sisters, due to their size, and combined with their teamwork no one could take them down.

They used the debris to their advantage, jumping onto cars while moving and firing. The Decepticon was getting frantic, firing his machine guns whenever he spotted them, but their speed and size made them difficult to be hit. Chromia had managed to jump onto a wrecked truck, giving her more of a height as she leaped at the Con. Her leap actually sent her over the Con's head, which she used to fire her weapon at his head. He felt the bullets hit his head that he automatically shielded it with his arm, but as he did it, Elita-1 went right towards him.

She rammed her sword into a part of his leg, which she had hit before, then using all her strength, she tugged at the circuits and wires, causing the leg to lose support, along with most of the armor falling off. The Con collapsed on his knees and before he could get back up, Arcee was right in front of him. With quick reflex, she raised her blaster right in front of his face and fired into his optics.

* * *

><p>"Move it Bee, move it!" Hound shouted as they dodged incoming fire. A Decepticon who had scanned a helicopter was right on behind them, firing his weapons rapidly at them. Fortunately, the large buildings gave the ground Autobots some cover while avoiding the blasts. It was also causing the Con to fly lower so he could get a clear shot of them, but Bumblebee used this to his advantage by firing back at the Decepticon, hitting his rotor blade. The Decepticon let out a snarl before transforming and attacking them head on in his true form. Bumblebee noticed that he looked sort of like Blackout and Grindor, though that may be due to the fact it's the same alt mode.<p>

But that didn't worry Bumblebee, he was use to fighting opponents twice his size, and he proved that point by charging the Con, who had already opened fire with rockets. This did not slow down the yellow bot, as he had already reached his opponent and managed to place a well round kick in the chest. The Con staggered but recovered, only to snarl in pain when he felt something strike his back. He turned around to see Hound firing at him with his machine guns, before going on the defensive as the Con returned fire at him.

Just as he was going to continue pursuing him, the Decepticon detected movement behind him. He turned to see Bumblebee charging right at him. Smirking, the Con opened fire on the yellow scout, only to be shock when his rockets went right through the bot. Before he could recheck his scanners, he felt plasma bolts hit him from above and some invisible force knocked him down. As he regained his senses the last thing the Con saw was Bumblebee's plasma cannon.

Hound retracted his hologram cannon as he walked up to the body as Bumblebee was getting off of it. "Guess he never heard of holograms, huh." The green mech said as he heard the sound of car engines coming closer. The two bots turned to see Jazz and the others already racing by towards the next fight. Following their friend's lead, Hound and Bumblebee transformed and followed.

* * *

><p>Shockwave growled as he roamed the city. He had begun his pursuit of the Autobots when a trio of Autobots had come at him and opened fire with machine guns. Normally his armor would've been able to withstand such weaponry, but their precision and large amount of firepower, even forcing him to us a human transportation vehicle as a shield while he fired back, causing them to retreat. His quarry had separated and so he must now decide on what course of action he should take.<p>

The most logical choice would be to locate Optimus before he became more of a threat then he already was. But his current whereabouts were unknown while he had already received reports of groups of Autobots engaging their forces. The second best choice would be to deal with the Autobots whose location was known to him. Also if they regrouped near the pillars, they could create a greater threat.

Emitting a low growl his pet Driller sunk him below into the ground.

* * *

><p>"Me Grimlock smash!" The bot roared as he grabbed a Con's head and swung his energy sword through his chest. Then he focused on another Decepticon who was already charging him with a sword out and a plasma cannon ready. With a roar, the simple-minded Autobot charged his opponent, while his comrades fought against their own opponents.<p>

This was the second Decepticon patrol that they had run into. The first one had been dispatched easily, probably they weren't expecting a fight, but this one was more prepared, no doubt Megatron and Sentinel had already been warned of their presence. Prowl had a good arrangement for their strike against the group by allowing Kup, Warpath, Grimlock to charge them first since being the toughest bots with them.

"Okay you punks, whose first?" Kup asked as he delivered an uppercut to a Con and then punched another in the face. Putting the same one into a headlock, he tore his head off of his shoulders, and then used the wires that were still attached to the head as a mace as he beat another Con senselessly. Pulling out one of his photon lasers and fired at another Decepticon's legs.

Trailbreaker's shield was protecting its owner, Beachcomber and Warpath from two bulky Cons. One of them seemed to have scanned a tank or some form of military vehicle due to his extensive weaponry and the other a bulldozer. All of a sudden the bulldozer con snarled in pain as something cut off his arm. He turned around to see Drift, swords drawn and already leaping towards him.

The other Con was also distracted by Drift's arrival, allowing Trailbreaker to lower his shield and let Warpath charge the tank Con. Activating his plasma-pulse cannons Warpath managed to blast off a chunk of his armor. The con snarled and tried to land a punch on Warpath but incoming fire from Trailbreaker and Beachcomber caused him to flinch, letting Warpath land a few punches on him. Soon it became a battle of fists, which lasted for five minutes until the Con grabbed both his hands. Warpath smirked as he shouted, "Kaablam!" and all of a sudden a giant hole appeared on the Con's chest. As the Con fell to the ground dead, it revealed a cannon sticking out of Warpath's chest.

Drift was still fighting his opponent, who was putting up a good struggle with just one arm. But in a fight against someone like Drift, the Con's bulky size was his disadvantage, which was proven when Drift did a jump to avoid a punch from the Con and then stabbed him in the chest with one of his sword. The impact it made cause the Con to freeze in momentary pain, giving Drift an opening. With great skills, Drift plunged his second sword into the Con's head, splitting it in two.

Cliffjumper punched a Con his chest, causing him to stumble backwards, but soon regain his balance and attacked the Autobot again. The protoform tried to land a punch on the red mech, but Cliffjumper proved to fast for him as he dodged and brought out his energy blade on his left arm, slashing a part of the Con's left leg off.

Cliffjumper was about to land another blow when he heard an engine noise. Coming up behind him was a silver SUV that quickly transformed into another Decepticon and leaped at him. The red mech managed to stun him with a quick blow to the face with his blade, cutting off his jaw. The Protoform tried to shoot Cliffjumper but the Autobot fired multiple rounds with his plasma cannon at his already damaged chest, killing him easily. While that Con fell, Cliffjumper grabbed the other's head and fired a powerful blast into his chest.

:Autobots scatter!: Prowl shouted through the transmitters. :We got incoming Driller!:

As he said that, he, Hoist and Roller drove by Cliffjumper and then several tentacles popped out of the ground and nearly grabbed the red mech. "Whoa!" He cried as he fell backwards, but successfully managed to transform into his alt mode in order to gain some distance between him and the now full surfaced Driller.

Cliffjumper managed to regroup with the others who had just arrived and were starring at the Driller and its owner, who had just appeared before them, his one optic scanning the area.

"Slag" Prowl muttered as he pulled out his blaster as Shockwave moved towards them.

* * *

><p>"Uggh, we are so lost!" Wheelie shouted as the pair of small Cybertronians moved down the street.<p>

"Always left out." Brains added.

The Camaro carrying the pair of ex-Cons along with some of the others had encountered a group of Decepticons who the Autobots quickly engaged. The smaller Cybertronians had dove out of his window as the Autobot transformed to deal with one of the mech. During the ensuing battle, the two drones had been knocked to the side and soon were separated from the others. The pair had then begun wandering the city, using their small forms to hide from Decepticon patrols that passed them.

"This stinks; we can't even find our own guys without running into a Con!" Brains complained.

Wheelie gave a weak chuckle, "Better then running into some humans who might mistake us as the enemy."

The "wild-haired" Cybertronian rolled his optics at his friend's comment, though he couldn't help but agree. Though their small size made it easier for them to hide then their larger brethren, it also made them more vulnerable to both Cons and humans. He remembered when Wheelie told him that Mikaela had managed to torch one of his eyes easily.

"We might as well try to get to the bridge, hopefully the others will get there sooner or later." Wheelie suggested. "Besides that, there's nothing else we can do. We have no effective weapons and with out size we won't be able to do a single dent on Sentinel's and Megatron's plans…"

The blue drone stopped talking when his optics spotted something. He soon raced off to the side, with Brains following, and the latter spotted the object of interest: A down Decepticon flyer. From their view, one of the flyer's thrusters was shot up, but they could repair it with some parts of the thing that was lying next to it. Wheelie saw the pilot's body, figuring that he must have taken some serious damage during the crash, leaving him with enough energy to climb out of the cockpit before going offline. But his lost was their gain.

"Ka-ching" Wheelie said as he turned to look at his friend, a glint in his optics too. "It's time to lay down the law."

Catching on what Wheelie was thinking of, Brains grinned, "About to bring some hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like this, more to come soon. This one will feature Armorhide's group too.<strong>

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	15. Clash part 2

****So here is part two of the Clash. Enjoy and review****

* * *

><p>Crosshairs swung his axe, cutting off a Decepticon from the waist up. Armorhide's team had finally engaged a patrol and they were doing pretty well. Crosshairs figured it was due to the time they were on Mars that they trained with each other, perfecting their teamwork.<p>

His theory was proven correct as he watched Knock Out and Dune Runner ganging up on a bulky Con, the former shooting at the Con's neck while the latter fired his shoulder- mounted machine guns at the Con, distracting him from grabbing the bot that was hanging on to him right now.

Elsewhere Brawn was acting as a shield, repelling enemy fire as Strongarm fired at the Cons. Blurr was using his boosters and wheel feet (A/N: I'm making it that Blurr has feet like Sideswipe) to harass the Cons and attack them with his energy blades.

Armorhide was pounding a Decepticon against a building while Smokescreen and Landmine covered him. Salvage and Longarm finally arrived and were shooting at several Cons who were trying to escape, at the same time allowing Crosshairs to cut them off and take them down quickly.

As the last Con finally fell, there was a noise above them. Crosshairs pulled his axe out of the Decepticon's body just as he saw Starscream fly over them. "Where do you suppose he's heading to?"

Armorhide shook his head, "No clue, but it isn't us. So lets keep moving while we can."

* * *

><p>Lennox was giving out final orders to the men. They were close, very close, flying in Ospreys as they neared the city, but they were also in the danger zone. Any second now the Decepticons would take notice of their presence. Flying into the city in a wing-suit offered a smaller target, which was the only way they could possibly survive the trip. The pilots of their transport, however, knew coming in that there was very little chance of making it out alive. The Decepticons were too fast to escape. They knew that they were almost certainly going to die in the attempt to give Will and his forces a chance. But they didn't complain, nor did they show signs of fear, they knew were willing to sacrifice their lives in order to save their world.<p>

And, almost predictably, the closest Decepticon vehicles turned towards them. There were several Ospreys, but that swiftly changed as the Cybertronian turned one into a falling mass of metal. Then, another one was destroyed. There was no sign of anyone escaping the falling wreckage. Lennox swore if he got to the ground, he'd kill those Cons for those men who just died.

As they passed the first several buildings someone he didn't want to see at all came into view. Starscream landed on the closes building and was about to fire when something struck him and all of a sudden three familiar F/A 18-Hornets and an unfamiliar SU-30 appeared. The Aerialbots engaged the flyers, with the unknown mech fighting Starscream while Firestorm and Air Raid dealt with the flyers. They were giving Lennox's team cover, and he wouldn't waste it.

Lennox gave the order to bail out just as the closest Decepticon flyer was struck down. They leapt out, giving a close impression of looking like giant flying squirrels. Behind him, the Osprey they'd just left was heading out of the city fast. Will tried to not think about the pilot, whom he hoped would be able to get out alive.

The next few minutes consisted of his team dodging the large Decepticon ships and what remained of the skyscrapers. Being small and maneuverable was proving to be helpful, especially when they aimed for a tiny gap in a broken building. It was similar to threading a needle, at high speed. Unfortunately for the mechs, the Decepticons were more like a thick steel cable than a thread in this scenario. At least one of the Cybertronian flyers crashed horribly in the pursuit. The first's was enough to convince the others in their race to change directions instead. However, the Cons lost track of the small humans in the process of doing so and eventually gave up, allowing Lennox's team to get to safety on the ground.

As they neared the ground, Will couldn't help but think that getting into Chicago was the _easy_ part of this mission.

* * *

><p>Optimus dodged enemy fire as he took cover behind a building. He found his trailer being guarded by Decepticons. While the Cons couldn't open it due to the voice access code that it had, but they were guarding it fiercely.<p>

Clicking noise from behind caught his attention, and as the young Prime turned around he saw that it was Roller. Being his personal drone, Roller had a link with Optimus in some ways similar to the link he and Elita shared.

"Roller why are you here, where is Prowl's team?" Optimus asked as he bent down. The drone replied with several clicks and beeps, communicating through Cybertronian language. "I see, so Shockwave has engaged them and Prowl sent you to assist me?" Roller nodded. Optimus thought for a moment before turning back to Roller, "I need to get to my trailer, feel like giving me a hand, for old times sake?"

Roller did a hard click and puffed his chest, all the while taking out his cannon. Optimus smiled as the drone transformed and headed towards the Cons, opening fire on them. His stealth mode's weapons were distracting them, allowing Optimus to charge out into the open, Ion Blaster out. Before any of the Cons could react, Prime opened fire on them, killing one whose armor wasn't strong enough to withstand the blast. The others finally saw him and fired but Optimus already had it under wraps, his speed and marksmanship, the Decepticons were soon gunned down.

Optimus lowered his gun and stared at his works just as Roller transformed and stood next to him. The Autobot leader turned to the trailer, activating it as it quickly opened up, revealing the flight tech.

* * *

><p>Prowl ducked as a tentacle swoop over his head. Shockwave had begun his attack only fifteen minutes ago and already things weren't going so well. Kup and Cliffjumper were out cold and Trailbreaker had taken some serious damage with Hoist currently pulling him to the side to treat his injuries. Shockwave and his pet Driller were just too much for his team to handle; the only option left was to fall back at once too regroup.<p>

"Warpath, Grimlock, keep that Driller occupied. Beachcomber, stay with Hoist and Trailbreaker. Drift you're with me." Prowl said as he fired at Shockwave, hitting his leg.

The giant Con didn't flinch at the attack, but instead pointed his cannon at the SIC and fired back. Prowl managed to jump out of the way and while Shockwave was focused on him, Drift took his chance and charge at the one eye Con. But as he got close, Shockwave used his blade arm to block the attack and landed a kick into Drift's chest, sending him backwards.

Sensing his master in trouble, the Driller moved to assist the Con but roared in pain as Grimlock ran his sword through his skin. Warpath took his chance to fire his two Plasma-pulse cannons at the worm, keeping the beast away from its master. It went for Warpath with its tentacles but the bot managed to shoot them back while Grimlock cut off another tentacle. Then the grey mech landed a powerful punch towards another tentacle, which smacked the beast's mouth. "Me Grimlock kick butt!"

Prowl fired some more at Shockwave, all the while dodging the explosions from the Con's weapons. Somehow Shockwave managed to shoot at him while deflecting Drift's attacks, when all of a sudden he managed to grab the white bot's face. Not hesitating, Drift drove one of his dual blades into Shockwave's arm, causing the Con to throw him at Prowl.

Prowl managed to grab his fellow Autobot, though he did fall down on his rear. As Drift got himself back up in time to see Shockwave pulling the sword out of his arm, he said to Prowl, "I don't think we can win in our current situation Prowl."

"I agree" Prowl said as he stood up, "We need to fall back and regroup." Then he got onto his transmitter, :Hoist, I want you and Beachcomber to get Trailbreaker out of here now: He said.

:But what about you guys?: The bot asked.

:We'll catch up with you later, now go: Prowl repeated as he readied his photon cannon, only to be struck by something hard. Drift saw that it was Grimlock, having been thrown by the Driller; the two collided with a building hard. The swordsman bot spotted Warpath's body beside the beast, alive but out cold along with Cliffjumper and Kup.

The sound of something charging up caught his attention and he realized that it was Shockwave's cannon being aimed right at him. Not wasting time, Drift pulled out his Great Sword and took the blast head on.

* * *

><p>"What do you suppose that was?" Sideswipe asked as he watched the smoke from an early explosion rise into the air.<p>

The team had stopped for a moment after seeing an explosion somewhere near where Prowl's team was. Jazz had tried to contact the said bot, but no response came through and they were too far away to pick up anything on their scanners.

Jolt was about to say, "Maybe we should-" But his sentence was cut off when a blast came out of nowhere. Up from above was Starscream, launching more missiles at the Autobots. "Scatter!" Jazz cried as the projectiles exploded upon impact.

Ironhide did a roll while activating his cannons. When he was back on his feet he aimed upwards while shouting, "Decepticon Punk!" and fired. Starscream did a spin while dodging the rockets before landing on the roof of a building. Activating his missile launcher, he fired at Ratchet, Wheeljack and the younger twins. Rachet's left arm is damaged from the impact, while Wheeljack was actually pushed back into a building, which fell on his legs as he collapsed on the ground. The Twins were knocked back and had already gotten up, weapons out.

"Yo Deceptadweeb, u got to do betta den dat-AGGGHHH!" Mudflap cried as he and Skids were hit in the back by a sonic blast. Coming out of some of the debris was Soundwave and Barricade, with at least twelve Decepticons protoforms behind them. While Ratchet was checking on the younger twins, the others charged their new opponents, with Bumblebee taking on Barricade.

Starscream transformed and charged straight towards Hound and Jolt, shooting at them in the process. Jolt was knocked aside but Hound managed to grab onto the Seeker while he was still in his alt mode. The Con let out a snarl of annoyance as he tried to shake the field specialist off of him.

Ironhide knocked down a Decepticon when he heard engine's noises. He looked up too see three flyers coming towards them. Soundwave also spotted this as he spoke through his transmitter, "Flyers: Air support required."

The flyers complied happily as they launched their missiles at the Autobots. Though a good number of the Decepticons were hurt (Soundwave did not really care for accuracy) but the Autobots were knocked about. The femmes, being the smallest, were tossed aside and were out cold except for Chromia, who was firing at a Con's optic. They were quickly followed by Jazz and Mirage who took the sheer brunt of the attack. Barricade had just kicked Bumblebee back when a missile exploded near the yellow bot, sending him flying into a deli, with the rubble collapsing on top of him.

The Decepticon flyers were about to make another pass on the Autobots, when all of a sudden one of them was destroyed, followed by a "Yeehaw!" from none other then Wingblade, who fired on another flyer, sending it plummeting to the ground.

"Wingblade give us cover!" Ironhide shouted as he tried picking up Mirage. Even though he wasn't one who runs from a battle, the safety of his friends came first to Ironhide. He could tell that they would need to regroup somewhere else in order to hit back at these fraggers.

"Ironhide, up there!" Chromia shouted as she pulled Arcee and Elita to cover. Above them was Starscream, who had transformed but still had Hound on him, the green mech's arms wrapped around his neck. The Second in command was trying desperately to rip the Autobot off of him.

Suddenly an evil smirk formed on Starscream's face as he moved several blocks away from the battle below. "I just remembered." He said to Hound, who replied, "And what would that be, that your body is shaped funny-" Hound's sentence was cut off as the bot cried out in pain. Starscream had droved his buzz saw into the mech's chest, resulting in energon to pour out. "No" The Seeker said as he pressed his other hand on Hound's chest. "I remembered that you can't fly!" And with that he pushed Hound off of him and watched him fall with a smirk.

The Autobots watched in horror as their friend fell thirty floors towards the ground. "Hound!" Jolt cried in alarm as his friend disappeared among the tall skyscrapers. They didn't even here a splat, but their mouthplates were wide opened.

Wingblade snarled in anger as he transformed and flew straight towards Starscream. "You're going to pay for that!" But before he could do anything, he was struck in the back by the third flyer, whom Wingblade had forgotten about. He crashed into a building before bouncing off of it and landing hard at Ironhide's feet, alive but damaged. Ironhide snarled as he raised his arms and fired his cannons rapidly. "You punks want some! You want some! I'll tear you all apart-"

His violent rant was cut off as he felt something hit the back of his head. As his world went black, he could still hear the cries of shock as they were quickly surrounded.

"Soundwave to Sentinel Prime: Autobots captured." The Communication officer said as the other Decepticons rounded up the remaining Autobots and started pushing them towards the rendezvous point.

"Excellent, Shockwave reports similar success. But there are still reports of other Autobots moving about, for now make sure all the prisoners are together and guarded carefully." The Prime ordered as he cut the transmission. Once Soundwave got word from Starscream that he would be heading towards other areas of the city, the communication officer contacted his true master. "Lord Megatron, virus has been planted and is ready for download."

The Deception leader chuckled as he heard the news, "Excellent Soundwave, begin the download immediately."

* * *

><p>Shockwave had to admit that he was impressed with the Autobot. When he fired, he suspected that the mech would try to dodge it, but instead he brought out his larger weapon and brought down on the projectile. The energy blast struck the sword, but instead of just deflecting it, the blade repelled some kind of energy wave right back to the Con.<p>

His pet, the Driller, naturally wrapped its body around its master, taking the attack instead. Sure, several chunks of its body were cut off, but it still lived and in front of them was a semi-conscious Drift, who was fully knocked out from a swing of the Driller's tentacle.

His sensors picked up movement from the side and spotted Prowl getting up, trying to get Grimlock off of him. With a simple command, Shockwave had his pet driller to smack the building and have it bury the two Autobots alive.

Once he was sure there were no more enemies, Shockwave ordered several Decepticon protoforms who were standing on the side to come and move the defeated Autobots towards the other prisoners, though three had managed to escape the area. But as the Driller went back underground, Shockwave's attention was captured by several flyers shooting at a human skyscraper, causing the Con to go over there and investigate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to give you a head up, next chapter is when we get to more related scenes from the movie. Review<strong>

**Wacko12**


	16. Clash part 3

**Okay, here we go, enjoy and review**

* * *

><p>Bumblebee punched his way through the rubble, finally seeing some light as he got out. But what met him was an empty street, the only things worth noticing that a battle had taken place.<p>

Could they have left him? No, they would never do that, and there were no signs of bodies here either so they weren't dead. Bumblebee tried his transmitter but got nothing on the other end.

But his receptors did pick up something. It was familiar, unique, and meant that something bad was happening: It was Sam's yell. Bumblebee had fixed his receptors onto Sam's voice ever since he became his guardian, so that he would know if the boy was in trouble, and from the sound of it he was in deep trouble.

Deciding to search for the others later, Bumblebee transformed and headed towards Sam's voice, hoping he would get there before it was to late.

* * *

><p><em>Two hours earlier<em>

Climbing up a dozen or so floors in an unsteady building was not an easy task. Mikaela was thankful, for with every flight of stairs she took, that she wasn't wearing heels or other impractical shoes this time. She barely made it through Egypt without falling flat on her face then and her feet would have been killing her at this point if she was in heels.

The building Leo led them to had a huge glass windows (good), a fairly clear view of their target (even better), and was tilting (not so good). But it was the best they could come up with. She found it mildly amusing that someone called "Hardcore Eddie", apparently a friend of Epps, sounded so… wimpy. Okay, so they were in the middle of a destroyed city, standing in a dangerously unstable building, and blood-thirsty Decepticons were everywhere, but none of the others were acting like they were terrified at the moment, maybe he was acrophobic or something. Fortunately Sam was giving the older man a pep talk, reminding him of the whole "fate of the world is at stake" thing, though it didn't seem to be helping the man's morale.

Unfortunately, a very unnerving sound caught their attention: a Cybertronian engine. The group of humans dove behind pillars and desks as the Decepticon vessel neared the windows. It drifted lazily around, as if it suspected that someone was inside, but didn't quite find it concerning enough to hurry.

The young woman prayed that it wouldn't spot them and that things couldn't possibly get much worse.

* * *

><p><em>Now<em>

"I found them." Beachcomber shouted to Hoist and Trailbreaker.

Unable to abandon their friends to the wrath of that one-optic menace, the three bots had returned to discover a scene of silence. Everyone was gone, signs of a battle yes, but no sign of the combatants, except a pile of moving rubble. Beachcomber had begun tossing parts of it aside until he finally located Prowl and Grimlock, both a little battered but alive. So with the help of Hoist and a more or less repaired Trailbreaker, the three began to dig out their friends.

As they pulled the both out Grimlock muttered, "Ugh, why Grimlock's head feel like its been smashed by a ton of bricks?"

"Probably because it's been hit by a ton of cement." Host replied as he helped Prowl to his feet. "What happened to the others?"

Prowl moaned a little as he tried to regain his sense, "Defeated…all of them, Decepticons…the Decepticons must have taken them, oh Primus my head."

Hoist did a quick examination of his circuits in his head and processor as well. "No permanent damage, which is good, just a few dents. But none of us are in any condition to go after them, even if we knew where they were being held."

"Agreed, Hoist we're going to need repairs, Beachcomber, I want you to do a quick scan of the area, try and see if you can find any clues of which way they went." Prowl ordered as he sat down while Hoist got out his med kit.

* * *

><p>She was wrong it could get worse, much worse. If sliding down the side of the glass building at high speeds after Decepticon flyers shot at the building's weak point, hoping that the glass that they shot their grappling hooks into wouldn't break, which would send them to their deaths, wasn't bad enough, then the continued destabilization of the skyscraper once they were back inside was definitely a problem. Mikaela clung to Sam's arm, trying not to start sliding again.<p>

Epps, the closes to one of the destroyed windows on the down-hill side, snapped abruptly, "The evil thing's looking at me."

That did not sound good. And, as she tried to get a more stable position in this chaotic and diagonal office building, a deep rumbling sound somewhere outside and below them began to rise above the surrounding noises of destruction confirmed that things were becoming progressively worse. And it got worse when he saw small images of tentacles approaching.

"And it's even got an ugly Decepticon with it," he added as he started to scramble to get up and then helped Leo to get up as well.

A shudder went through the building. Something was happening. The skyscraper was about to come down.

"Move!" shouted Sam, trying to scramble towards relative safety. "We got to move."

As Epps looked out the window at the Driller, he said, "Why do the Decepticons always get the good shit." Before warning the others, "We about to be eaten, people."

Then, some huge bladed tentacle burst through the ground near the the dark-haired young woman. An involuntary scream burst from her mouth at the sight of this killer worm thing. It was a nightmare brought to life, which was quite an accomplishment compared to the horrors she'd already seen. And there was absolutely no way that they could handle this one on their own.

The building, or this layer of it, was losing all hint of stability. It started to lean towards a more horizontal direction. Mikaela saw they might be able to escape this doomed building by jumping onto the next one. The building was about to land on top of a nearby building and the floor they currently occupied would, hopefully, be close enough for them to jump across. It would take a small miracle and they would have to hope the kraken worm thing didn't kill them first.

* * *

><p>Flying through the air, Optimus headed straight towards the collapsing skyscraper. Shockwave's "pet" was destroying the structure by digging into the building to undo any type of stability. The last time he dealt with the large entity, he managed to do only a little damage to the thing. This time would be different.<p>

"I'm coming for you!" he shouted towards the worm.

As he passed through the first time, Optimus sliced several of the smaller tentacles from the giant creature. Then, soaring above the collapsing building, the mech dove down at top speed and through the building's structure. Plowing through the glass and concrete building, his scanners picked up several weak points on the worm, made from what seemed to be a sword slash. He continued moving towards his target until he was drilling through the long, bladed, metal worm.

The sound of twisting and tearing metal followed him as he emerged from the worm-shaped creature. Shockwave's "pet" was out of commission for good. Now he needed to focus on the Decepticon himself. Optimus turned back towards the street below, intent on the one-optic mech.

But the Con acted first. He fired dozen of missiles at the Prime, some striking the said mech. Optimus began to spiral out of control until he crashed into some construction cables, stuck and vulnerable as he tried to free himself.

"Optimus!"

To an outsider, the Wreckers were bash, rude and weren't firm believers of the Autobot's cause. Okay maybe the first two were true, but the last one was way off and Optimus knew that. Whenever he needed something done, he could always count on the Wreckers, loyal mechs who respected the Prime's desire to protect the human race. They were also zealously loyal to him, willing to risk their own lives (AKA: Distract Shockwave) in order for a plan to succeed.

So when Roadbuster spotted Optimus in a tight situation, they knew he needed some help. So when the Wreckers, being led by Roller arrived, He shouted "Wreckers!" Back at them, signaling that he was in need of assistance. "We're coming!" Roadbuster cried as he began climbing the construction building.

* * *

><p>This was perfect, simply perfect. As Shockwave took aim at Optimus his thoughts came back to his now deceased Driller. It was a useful pet and a magnificent beast, a creature made of terror and destruction all put into one body, and now it was gone.<p>

Eliminating Optimus, who was helpless right now, would not only be a way of exacting revenge, but would remove a troublesome threat as well. As he prepared to fire, Shockwave heard the sound of an engine coming and then an "Incoming!"

Out of nowhere Jetfire appeared, battle ready too. After seeing Optimus being humiliated and injured like that, it filled the old Seeker with rage and determination to protect him until he was out of that mess; and that meant dealing with this Con.

"Smart-aleck little upstart!" He yelled as he brandished his axe. With a swing, he tore off a small, but decent portion of Shockwave's armor, causing the said Con to reel backwards in pain. Jetfire continued his attack with a punch to the face, nearly knocking that optic out too but it stayed firm. Then the old Seeker delivered a firm kick into the chest and then a smack on the head with his axe as well. Jetfire's attacks were so quick and so precise, that Shockwave couldn't counter-attack, the only way to get this bot off of him was to distract him.

Just as Jetfire gave a good hard punch to his chest, Shockwave fired at Optimus. It wasn't a direct shot, but it was enough to make the old bot go after it. While Shockwave retreated back towards the pillars, his body feeling numb from the pounding he just took, he watched as Jetfire knocked the energy bullet to the side, though it nearly knocked him out of the air. He was revealed to see also that the flyer went off to help Optimus.

* * *

><p>Now being back on the ground again, "Hardcore" Eddie couldn't have been happier not to be in that skyscraper anymore. This is why he hated tall buildings; it was a death trap, even before the killer worm joined in. Of course, all of Chicago was just as dangerous now with giant killer robots roaming the streets and sky. A major city turned into a devastating warzone overnight by the Decepticons? It shouldn't be surprising that he freaked out a little bit about walking into this place. So climbing into the damaged building did not improve things for the NEST member whatsoever.<p>

But now that they were back on the ground, Eddie began to feel safer and slightly more optimistic. Even when the pair of young civilians pointed out that the glowing pillars looked like they were about to activate, he was still feeling rather more secure than before. A firm and steady surface under his feet could do that to a man sometimes.

Unfortunately, that momentary cheerful outlook was tossed aside as something began to open fire on them from the sky. Whether or not the unknown attacker was firing at them or someone else didn't matter, the group dove for cover, running into the closest building. With great relief, their unseen attacker did not continue the pursuit.

Then, after their heart-rates to slow again, Epps asked, "Where's Sam and Mikaela?"

Eddie glanced around, noticing that the pair of young adults except for the Leo kid, had been separated from them somehow. The civilians were not in the building; they were nowhere in sight, which meant he was in trouble.

"Um…"

"I give you one thing to do," ranted Epps after it became completely apparent they'd truly lost them. "_One_ thing to do and you drop the ball on me?"

"I ain't signed up for all this," he snapped back, his temper finally coming out. "Got aliens blasting at me, running around, chasing me. I'm ducking through churches and buildings…" He ranted on for several moments in increasingly colorful and hysterical language. This whole situation was spirally wildly out of control and he was beginning to freak out again. "I ain't signed up for this, Epps," he repeated before taking a calming breath. "I'm trying to keep it together."

After his frantic verbal explosion, Eddie was left feeling rather uncomfortable still. He didn't know what else to say to the Epps. Sam and Mikaela were alone in the city. Back where someone started shooting.

For a moment, Eddie wished he was back in the insanely unstable building.

* * *

><p>Somehow, they ended up getting separated from their group of armed and dangerous NEST team members and Leo. He wasn't sure how exactly that happened, but Sam and Mikaela were on their own. Figures… Anything that can go wrong will go wrong with them.<p>

The two young adults huddled beside a bus, trying to mentally devise a strategy either to get back to Epps and the others or to head towards the building with the domed roof and pillars on their own. They were staying silent, however, until they devised an idea. They had no desire to make noise to attract any psycho Cybertronians any sooner than necessary.

Then, a large shape slammed down near the pair. The triangular-figure, one servo resting on the bus, stared intently at them with glowing sinister red optics. Or rather, he stared at Sam.

Starscream commented, "What a treat. You and me, alone."

The young man and his girlfriend were already running and scrambling away, trying to use the bus and everything else as shelter against the pursuing mech. The Decepticon easily sliced the vehicle in half, causing them to flee even faster.

"Run, 'Kaela," the brown-haired youth called, splitting away from her.

As he had hoped for, the transformed jet was more focused on him than his girlfriend. If he was lucky, she might be able to get away. If he was _really_ lucky, she might find something she could hotwire and bring back to help. Like a tow-truck, or a tank. If Mikaela could find and drive a tank, Sam would start worshipping her as "Warrior Goddess" too, even though it might piss of Wheelie.

Still pursuing his prey, Starscream stated, "You can't hide, boy." He slid the remains of the bus away, remarking cheerfully, "I love it when your little insect feet try to run."

And those "little insect feet" weren't going to fail Sam now. Running was what he did best. He didn't have weapons or training to face these types of threats, but he did have experience at fleeing for his life while giant mechs tried to kill him.

"Thought you were working for us now, boy," the Decepticon remarked cruelly.

Okay, that was_ it_. He wasn't going to get away with that statement. Just because that psycho watch made him into a spy did _not_ mean anyone could say something like that. He wasn't like that idiot Gould; he would never willing work for the Decepticons. If he had any weapon at all, he'd make that mech take back that suggestion.

…Wait, didn't that inventor, Wheeljack give him some type of "mad scientist" devices? And wasn't one of them explosive? The young man began frantically trying to dig out one of the devices. Not really remembering what that particular item was intended for, he slipped it on his hand and aimed it towards the large robotic head in front of him.

Only after he activated the thing did he recall that the explosive thing was the _spike_, not the glove.

* * *

><p>Out of all the possible scenarios he'd envisioned, Starscream had not imagined the human boy to fire a <em>grappling claw<em> at his _optic_, no into his optic. It was an insane stunt and would have taken incredible amount of aim or luck to succeed. Besides, while taking out a mech's optics might slow them down, blinding them would not necessary stop them either. Audio receptors and thermal detection would have still allowed him to extinguish the insect's life quite easily. Visual input was only one of the many ways for a Cybertronian to experience and navigate through situations, albeit a useful one. In which case, the boy's strategy should have been only a minor setback in the mech's desire to kill him.

Unfortunately, the unusual attack did not just damage or destroy his optic. The grappling claw grabbed the sensor and pulled on it. The constant pressure on the more delicate wiring behind and attached to the optic was severely painful, far worse than simply shooting the thing. And combined with the surprise of it even happening did not help either

The Decepticon began to jerk and flail around, trying to gain a grasp on the thin line or the human attached to it. He wanted this excess weight off of his optic _now_. His movements, however, were whipping the boy around wildly around him and his remaining optic was having trouble following his small target. Pain and mild panic was making it far harder to concentrate on reaching and removing the screaming human insect.

Starscream slammed into the surrounding buildings, scrapping against the surface in the hopes of dislodging the boy, the line, or the grappling claw itself or even all three. He could feel the pressure pulling at his inner wiring all the way to his central processor. It _hurt_. It wasn't like the pain of a quick and powerful blast that initially hurt intensely, but quickly shifted to a dull ache that could mostly be ignored. It was a sharp, constant, unrelenting pain of something being pulled right out of his head, like his sensors for example. A human might not weigh much relatively, but it was far more pressure than should be applied to his optic.

And things were going so well for him, the Decepticons were winning, he helped captured the Autobots, or a group of them, and even managed to kill on. And he was determined to make sure this boy didn't ruin it.

The Decepticon tried everything he could to remove the boy. And, when he finally managed to catch that swinging figure on the end of the line and relieved the pressure that was causing so much pain, he would kill the human insect as mercilessly as he could manage.

* * *

><p>Dangling by a thin, wire line, being tossed around by a frantic Decepticon so hard that he was surprised that his shoulder hadn't dislocated yet, or come off entirely, Sam was probably at his greatest moment of pure panic. Any moment now, one of three things would happen: Starscream would actually hit him with all the flailing, he'd smack against a wall or the ground hard enough to kill him, or his arm would be completely ripped off his body. He would have ripped the glove thing completely off if he could, but it was stuck. If he survived this, he would definitely have a few choice words for Wheeljack.<p>

Of course, right now he was just hoping _to_ survive this little situation. It didn't look good so far as he was whipped around. Sam was screaming at the top of his lungs in both fear and pain from his arm. At least he wasn't alone in that; Starscream was screeching equally loud, the words "my optic" being repeated as the Decepticon scrapped his face against another building. Perhaps shooting a grappling hook thing into the mech's eye wasn't the smartest thing Sam ever did, but it seemed to have been semi-effective.

On one of the swings, the young man was brought near the backpack he'd pulled the grappling glove from. With his free hand, Sam reached in and grabbed the spike thing before he was yanked away again.

"Sam," a new voice, a familiar male one, shouted abruptly.

Trying to catch a glimpse of the new arrivals as he was whipped around wildly, the young man managed to spot Mikaela running back with a small group of NEST soldiers one of them being a familiar face. If he wasn't in such an unpleasant situation, he'd likely be rather grateful that his girlfriend brought the cavalry or wondering vaguely when and how Lennox showed up. Instead, he was just hoping someone would get him down _now_.

Another painful yank of his arm brought the brunette youth back upwards. The wire line's dangling him from the mech's face bringing him towards the left shoulder of the robotic being. Sam drove the spiked explosive between two sections of armor, burying the device deep enough that it would be difficult for the Decepticon to grab hold of it to remove, if he ever noticed it. Another shout of pain and frustration came from the mech as he jerked again and tossed the young man sideways.

He didn't even realize he was being yanked downwards until he slammed into the ground. As soon as he was hitting the asphalt, Lennox dove for Sam and held on tight to young man's pants. Sam screamed as quickly and loudly as possible for the soldier to cut him loose. And, over Starscream's shouts, he tried to warn him about a bomb.

The whipping around did not stop simply because Lennox grabbed him. Now both of the men could enjoy the fun of being tossed by the mech who was in pure frenzy. The NEST soldier tried to get a blade to the line while the pair was treated like a couple of ragdolls, all the while inquiring about the bomb. It would explode any second now and Sam really didn't want to be too close.

Then, he felt a twang as Lennox's knife finally cut through the line. Unfortunately, they were being tossed higher just as the tension gave. For about the millionth time in the last few days, Sam was facing imminent death.

And, just as always, the one mech he could always depend on came to his aid. Bumblebee must have some kind of "Sam-in-trouble" radar since he had raced over, transformed, ran up the side of the building, and caught the two falling humans in midair.

As soon as the Autobot arrived, the spiked explosive detonated in the screaming Starscream's shoulder. The entire arm nearly severed from the bomb's force, barely dangling by a few thin wires. The Decepticon's cries of pain increased in volume and he launched himself skywards as best as he could while half-blind and injured. Where the mech was going, Sam didn't know. But he was willing to bet that Starscream would not be back for a while.

"Well," commented the young man, trying to calm back down. "_He's_ gone."

**Okay so next chapter is when Dylan convinces the Decepticons _not to keep prisoners_. Review**

**Wacko12**


	17. Prisoners and Trophies

**So this is the intense part when they've been captured. Enjoy and Review**

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was driving very fast through the empty streets of Chicago, still trying to reach the others over the transmitters, but got nothing. After making sure Sam was safe with the NEST soldiers, the yellow bot raced off to find the others again. But the only response he got was from Armorhide's team, the Aerialbots, and the Wreckers, who were helping Optimus out of a mess. He doubted that the others were killed by the Decepticons, but that didn't stop from the thought coming up into his processors.<p>

His scanners detected an Energon signal, several, causing Bumblebee to transform quietly, activated his plasma cannon, and crept towards the signal. Then he heard noises, voices, so he assumed that it had to be a Decepticon or several. So flicking on his battle mask, he jumped out and raised his cannon…

…At a sight of several Decepticons holding the other Autobot's captive. In just a quick glance he could see all the Autobots with their arms behind their heads and standing on their knees as well as disarmed. Bee noticed that Ironhide was being firmly held down by his captors, guns literally pointed at his heads. Wingblade, Evac and Blazemaster were also being held prisoner. The only ones who were missing were the Wreckers, Brains, Wheelie, the flyers, Armorhide's team, half of Prowl's team, Optimus and himself.

The bright side is that it appeared that they hadn't spotted Bumblebee, meaning that if he moved quickly, who could take the Decepticons by surprise and give the others a chance to shake loose. But just as he took a step forward, he felt a gun poking the back of his head.

"Thanks for saving us the trouble of hunting you." Barricade's voice said, "Now get moving."

Bumblebee groaned as he retracted his weapon and walked towards the other captured Autobots, his head down in shame.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Easy there Wheelie!" Brains shouted to his fellow drone. He and Wheelie had finally managed to repair the flyer and get it airborne, except that due to their small size, flying it was difficult.<p>

Fortunately they hadn't attracted any attention to themselves or they would have been shot down by now. Currently they were trying to find somewhere they could do some serious damage. They had no luck on the transmitters, so knowing if the other Autobots were alive or not was unsure.

"Hey Wheelie what's this?" Brains asked while looking at a screen. Wheelie brought it up to him to take a look. "Looks like the ship's scanner, these dots must be life forms. The green dots must be Decepticons and these red dots must be…"

"Autobots" Brains finished sadly, "They've been captured! What are we going to do Wheelie?"

Wheelie was thinking; he knew that the two of them inside a damaged stolen flyer wouldn't be able to do anything; the Decepticons would blow them out of the sky. Then something caught his optics, right above where the Autobots were being held was a Carrier with flyers entering it. This inspired an idea as Wheelie turned towards Brains.

"Hey Brains you thinking what I'm thinking?" Wheelie asked pointing at the carrier.

Brains looked towards the direction that Wheelie was pointing at, and when he caught on, the little drone laughed. "Oh, were about to screw that ship up big time."

* * *

><p>Lennox's team had continued moving after that little adventure with Starscream and regrouping with Sam and Mikaela the group had begun heading towards one of the bridges while Bumblebee had already left to rejoin the other Autobots.<p>

He cursed when he and his team finally arrived at the bridge. It was up and there appeared to be no way around except swimming, which would take too long. Some good news was that they finally regrouped with some Seals and that there were Marines somewhere else near his team's location.

"Sir, look!" Graham said. Coming down towards them was Epps and his team of former NEST soldiers, including Figs and Burke, along with that kid Sam had mentioned, Leo. Lennox embraced the former sergeant, "Epps where ya been man?"

"Retirement's whack" Epps said smiling as Lennox greeted Figs and Burke. "Worse, we just got back from recon, and the only way to the other side is either activating the bridge or swimming. And to top it off the Autobots have been captured upstairs."

Lennox's face paled towards the news, there was no way they could save the Autobots in their current situation. From his perspective, the important thing was to get the bridge down and then find a way to help the Autobots.

* * *

><p>The Protoform was walking down the walkway, guiding flyers into the Carrier safely. Flyers' coming through the hatches from high altitude was dangerous for both the smaller craft and the larger one. So it was up to the crew of the carrier to guide them until they were securely aboard.<p>

All of a sudden a flyer came in violently, striking another Decepticon, knocking him hard against the floor. The other Decepticons on board came to find out what all the commotion was as the flyer stood still on the walkway.

Suddenly the seal on it opened, revealing a drone scanning the area. "Uh-oh" Brains said.

"It sucked the ship right in. There was nothing I could do!" Another voice complained as the owner popped his head out, and gasped at their situation, "Oh"

As the Decepticons started marching towards them, Brains commented, "This is a total…" but was cut off by Wheelie, who pulled him back into the flyer.

"We got to do something Brains, or they'll tear us apart." Wheelie moaned as he and his fellow drone started pressing buttons frantically. Brains pressed a button and suddenly the screen came up, revealing the Cons getting even closer.

"Well that didn't help." Brains commented as he bent down underneath the control panel. "Maybe these will…" He muttered as he connected a few wires together. Suddenly the ship made a noise and the screen said WEAPONS ONLINE.

"You're a genius Brains!" Wheelie shouted as he grabbed the weapon controls. Giving an evil glare at the Cons, he said, "Time to make some Swiss Decepti-cheese."

Brains laughed, "Yeah and a Cruiser to go as well." He added.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee's head was down as the Decepticons were still watching them. The yellow bot still couldn't believe he allowed himself to get caught so easily.<p>

"It's okay Bee, really, it happens to the best of us." Cliffjumper said to him reassuringly. It didn't help much, but Bumblebee gave a nod of thanks to his red look alike. The Soundwave walked over to them and activated his hologram, revealing Sentinel Prime. The Autobot traitor looked at them with hopeful optics.

"My Autobot brethren and sisters" Some of the Autobots growled at that part. "I know that you fight for your cause, and I respect that, but surely you must see that this is for the good of our home Cybertron. And so I offer you the chance to change your loyalties and join us, surely you see what that you are fighting a lost cause." He said pleadingly.

Ironhide growled at the Prime before replying, "Why don't take that gun of yours and shoot yourself in the head! It might clear out the junk in there because there's no way that we would betray Optimus!" The other Autobots shouted in agreement, sometimes cursing at both Sentinel and the Decepticons.

Sentinel Prime shook his head in disappointment, "Then you Autobots are doomed, for you see the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." He said as he walked over to the Control Pillar. "Activating the machine"

Deep within the Pacific Ocean, a computer on the Axalon's board began to beep. As Cosmos checked it out his optics widened as he contacted Optimus. "Optimus, energy readings in space have gone up, their activating the Pillars!"

Optimus's optics widened at the report. He wasn't going to fail, he couldn't fail, he wasn't going to allow Sentinel and Megatron succeed in their plan to enslave humanity for the sake of their own greed. "Wreckers hurry!" He said to the three bots who were still cutting down the rope.

After Sentinel Prime's form disappeared Bumblebee spotted someone. That someone made his optics shutter in anger: It was the human traitor Dylan Gould.

The human's suit was a little torn up after Bee, Sam, Wheelie and Brains saved Mikeala from his suite, his hair was a messed up and he was covered with dirt and bruises. He was staring at the Autobots with disgust and anger before looking at Soundwave. "Prisoners, you're keeping prisoners?" He asked.

"Yes" Soundwave replied, trying to figure out what the human was up to. Dylan looked aggravated by this, "You need to teach them about respect." Dylan paused for a second before continuing. "This was all business, but now it's personal. Do you understand me?" He stared at Bumblebee when he said personal.

Soundwave laughed, impressed by the human's coldness. He would make a good Decepticon. Of course, he had already sold his kind to the Decepticons already, just like his father had as well so there was no surprise that he would be so ruthless. "Yes, I understand, no prisoners, only trophies."

The Autobots looked at the Decepticons in shock; they were actually going to listen to a human? Of course, this particular human was a traitor to his own kind so it shouldn't be that surprising.

Wheeljack started to get nervous. "Bee, I think they're going to…kill us." He said when all of a sudden someone grabbed him by the back the neck, "No wait, please… we surrendered, can't we work this out?"

"Your first" Barricade said with a vicious grin as he threw Wheeljack on the ground and raised his weapon to the inventor's head, the latter who was still begging for mercy. Unable to stand to the side and let this happen, Bumblebee lunged at Barricade, knocking the Decepticon down and began clobbering him. His efforts were in vain as he was quickly grabbed by two Protoforms, who pulled him off the snarling Barricade.

"Wait" Soundwave said as he grabbed Wheeljack. "If he wants to be a hero, let's start with him first instead." He declared as he tossed Wheeljack back to the other Autobots and was helped up by Jolt. "Bee…" The inventor mumbled as the Scout was pushed to the center by Soundwave.

Ironhide roared in anger, "You son of a glitch, you think you're so tough when we can't fight back? You're a bunch of cowards!" He yelled as he tried to help Bee, but was restrained by the other Decepticons.

Soundwave just laughed as he pushed Bumblebee down to his knees, "Turn around" He said as he was soon facing the yellow bot's back.

Bee just had his optics looking at the ground, then at a wreck car and to his surprise he saw Sam and Mikeala, the former had tears going down his face. Bee gave a sad smile towards him, thinking how much they'd been through together, "We had hell of a roundup." Bee's radio voice said to Sam as he closed his optics for the last time….

…. Only to open them when he heard cries of shock. Coming down from above were Decepticons flyers falling out of a carrier ship, striking both Autobots and Decepticons. But it was the Autobots who took advantage of this. Smacking aside his two captors, Ironhide made a grab for their confiscated weapons, throwing them to their respective owners, who were now fighting back against the Decepticons. Bumblebee took advantage and slid on his battle mask and after retrieving his plasma cannon, engaged Soundwave in close combat.

* * *

><p>Aboard the carrier, Wheelie and Brains kept firing the flyer's weapons at the inside of the larger ship and occasionally blasting a Decepticon too.<p>

"We did it Brains we did it!" Wheelie exclaimed as Brains fired a few more shots. "Rip this ship apart!"

"Ha, Ha, take that you dumb punks!" Brains shouted as he kept shooting.

Down below the Decepticons were faring no better than there brothers above them. The sudden attack of falling ships had caught them by surprise and separated them, denying them the chance to regroup and Soundwave's sonic cannons weren't helping either. Its loud sonic blast would either knock a Decepticon back by accident or push debris back, which made it difficult for Decepticons to move.

The Autobots however, were faring much better than their adversaries. When they were taken prisoners, they were all kept close together, so the Decepticons could keep a better eye on them. Now with the window of opportunity here, the Autobots had the advantage over the Cons, standing close to each other, they were able to take out one Decepticon at a time.

Bumblebee was having a more difficult time but was holding out. When Soundwave grabbed him to be executed, he was further away from the others. But his main target was Soundwave. Unfortunately two Protoforms had joined Soundwave in battling the yellow bot.

Bumblebee knocked one aside while he dodged Soundwave's cannons and grabbed the other Protoform by the head and completely obliterated with with several shots from his Plasma Cannon. The second Protoform recovered and tried to tackle Bumblebee, but was shot down by a powerful energy blast, fired by none other than Wheeljack, who was carrying his energy cannon.

Soundwave was firing a lot more as Bumblebee got closer to him with every step he took. Finally Bumblebee was directly in front of the communication officer, grabbing him by the shoulder and readying his cannon. In a desperate attempt, Soundwave tried punching Bumblebee in the chest, hoping to push him back, but it was to no avail. Bumblebee rammed his cannon into Soundwave's chest and with a powerful blast, fired.

But Soundwave managed to move his body, resulting in some parts of his chest being destroyed, along with half of his left hand and a chunk of his left top leg. Grunting in pain, the communication officer fled the battlefield, Barricade following suite with seeing how things were going.

Bumblebee tried to pursue Soundwave, but a shot had hit him in the same place where the rust had been. This caused him to fall to his knees in pain but fortunately Cliffjumper grabbed him and pulled him out of the battlefield.

* * *

><p>The carrier started to lose control as it began to fall towards the others. Brains and Wheelie were trying to get the flyer to move, but it was jammed, "Ah shit looks like this is it buddy!" Brains shouted.<p>

Wheelie nodded sadly, "We had a good run Brains, you and me."

"Yeah, we're gonna die." Brains commented while he and Wheelie crouched inside the flyer, as the larger vessel touched the ground.

Drift was the first to notice the Carrier coming down. "Incoming!" He yelled as the Carrier started to skid across the ground. All the Autobots managed to get out of the way while the Decepticons, who were still damaged from the early debris and the fight, were crushed or knocked aside by it.

The ship finally stopped with half of its front over the river and the back still on the pavement. When the Autobots decided that it was clear, they advanced towards the ship slowly, weapons at the ready, Ironhide at the front with Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Cliffjumper and Warpath. Suddenly an explosion came out of the ship, causing the Autobots to halt and raise their weapons, ready for a fight.

Instead popping out of the newly made hole were Wheelie and Brains, alive and well. The two drones looked at each other and then at the other Autobots who were starring at them, mouthplates open. "What?" The two drones asked.

Sam and Mikeala finally came out of their hiding spot, surveying the area while running towards the Autobots. Sam just stared up at Bumblebee, who stared back down at his friend.

Finally Sam smiled and said, "Nice work there buddy."

Bumblebee took a bow, "Thank you, a thank you very much." He said, using one of Elvis's lines.

Mikeala though ran straight for Wheelie and Brains, lifting both drones up into a hug. "I'm so glad you two are alright." She murmured as she hugged them. The two drones blinked their optics for a moment before smiling at one another.

As the NEST soldiers were running up to them, they heard a police siren and soon Prowl, Beachcomber, Hoist and Trailbreaker came into view. The four Autobots transformed before joining up with the others, "Everyone here?" Prowl asked.

He didn't miss the sad looks in some of their optics, "Everyone except Hound, we lost him." Jolt said sadly, remembering how his friend fell to his death. Trailbreaker raised his hand to his mouthplate in shock to the news and some of the humans had their heads down to show some respect. Hound was a dedicated soldier, and the humans respected him for his love of Earth and it's natural beauties. His death clearly left a mark on all of them.

Prowl was also upset but pulled himself together. "We can't stay here, and Hound wouldn't want us grieving over him when there's work to be done. We have to head towards the building now. Wingblade, Evac and Blazemaster, get back into the air and regroup with the Aerialbots. Autobots, roll out!"

With a roar in agreement, the Autobots transformed, opened their doors for their human allies and headed towards their target.

* * *

><p>Soundwave had transformed once he was a good distance away from the Autobots. Barricade and two other Decepticons came to his aid as they carried him to safety. Barricade, after handing Soundwave over, contacted Megatron. "Lord Megatron we have a situation" He said nervously. The Con who reported something bad to Megatron was always the unlucky one.<p>

:What is it Barricade?: Megatron snarled. The Cop con vented some air before speaking.

"The Autobots that we had captured escaped when a Carrier malfunctioned and dropped the flyers it was carrying. We lost several Cons and Soundwave was badly damaged" Barricade reported

Megatron roared in anger at the news, both with the prisoners escaping and his loyal communication officer being injured. :Who was in charge of air defenses?:

When he asked that Barricade knew his aft would be spared, "Starscream Lord Megatron, except he never showed up, but we did get a message from him during contact. Something about his optic in pain"

He heard his leader mutter 'useless flyer' before speaking to the Con. :Have Soundwave regroup back to the building to recuperate. You shall go with Shockwave as the first defense force against the Autobots. Is that understood? Also tell Starscream to report to me immediately:

:Yes Lord Megatron consider it done: Barricade replied as he got off the transmitter with his leader and contacted the Seeker. "Starscream come in."

:What do you want? I am not in a good mood: The con replied bitterly.

Barricade rolled his optics but continued, "Lord Megatron wants to speak with you about something."

Starscream clearly knew what that meant, because he started blabbering about how he was injured, and his arm was barely staying on or how he had only one optic. But the Seeker knew that denying it for to long would only bring about an even worse punishment. So with no more complaints, the flyer headed back towards the Decepticon Leader.

* * *

><p><strong>I think you all comes next. I'll have the next chapter up soon.<strong>

**Wacko12**


	18. Reinforcements

**The finally battle is about to commence. Be ready to enjoy and Review.**

* * *

><p>"You useless idiot!" Megatron shouted as he slammed Starscream against a building and then threw him on the ground, nearly tearing Starscream's already torn arm off.<p>

The pair was standing a few blocks away from the building where the pillars were charging up. Megatron left Shockwave in charge of the group of Decepticons protecting the building. Barricade had just returned, reporting that Soundwave was injured, wounded by one of the Autobots. He reported about the incident and how all the Autobots were now freed and regrouped and probably heading this way.

Also a small group of human soldiers had infiltrated the city and their location was currently unknown. To make matters worse, Optimus Prime had disappeared and was zooming somewhere in the air and with his current firepower he could ruin everything.

"How is it my fault? Soundwave was supposed to be guarding them, if that stupid fleshling hadn't convinced him to execute them, he wouldn't have gotten distracted." Starscream said, only to receive a punch in the face as a reward.

"Yes he was, and you were supposed to provide him with air cover. Instead you decided to go after that insect boy and look at the results. Now Soundwave is injured, half of my Decepticons are dead, and I lost a carrier ship and a dozen of my flyers. You have better pray to Primus that they don't make it to the Pillars!"

The Decepticon leader tossed the Air Commander to the side, pulling the hood over his damaged head before sitting down, "Now leave me you useless soldiers, before I decide to finish what that human started."

Starscream merely glared at his leader before grabbing his arm and flying off. Megatron ignored the Seeker's glare as he looked up at the sky. "Soon Cybertron, soon you'll be saved."

As he said that, his internal scanners beeped, sending him a message _"__Download: 54 percent complete"_ Causing the Decepticon leader to smirk

* * *

><p>Jazz poked his head out from the building that he was currently hiding behind. The other Autobots were hiding behind another building further back along with Sam, Carly and Leo. Lennox, Epps and the NEST soldiers had already taken a different route, where they had received contact from a platoon of U.S Marines and Navy Seals.<p>

When Jazz was done doing recon he scurried back to the group with his report.

"I spotted at least six Decepticons guarding the streets towards the building, including Shockwave. And there's eleven or more surrounding the building." He said.

Everyone looked at Prowl for the plan. The SIC was on the radio transmitter, probably speaking to Optimus. When he was done he turned to the other Autobots, "Prime said he's on his way now and will be here in a few breems. In the meantime we move in slowly, Lennox's team is going to soften them up."

"How da slag is he gonna du dat?" Skids asked, earning him a smack on the head by Ironhide.

"Because unlike you runt, he has a plan." Ironhide replied. "Alright everyone move out slowly behind me, Sideswipes cover our six."

As the Autobots transformed into their alt modes, Bumblebee waited for a few seconds, for Sam, Mikeala, Leo, Wheelie and Brains to get in before heading off with the others.

Wheelie and Brains were sitting in the back of the yellow Camaro with Leo, who was sitting on the other end of the seat. Brains tapped Wheelie on the shoulder, "This is it buddy, the big push, we is gonna bring some hurt on these assholes."

"You got that right Brains, charge big yellow, full speed ahead!" Shouted Wheelie

* * *

><p>Once Epp's and Lennox's teams had finally regrouped they headed towards the building that looked suitable for a counter-attack. Fortunately their chosen building had helped them link up with the marines who entered the city, and after Epps shouted that they were with them, the now larger group of soldiers moved into the building.<p>

"Epps take your team to the 3rd floor, we're going to 45." Lennox yelled to his friend. Epps took a look at how many floors were here on the spiral staircase. "Damn" He said.

Lennox had decided to divide his group into threes. One group would position themselves up top on the building's roof with sniper rifles; their job was to take out the enemy's optics, blinding them. A second group, one on the floor Lennox was on and one on the roof, would parachute down and land directly on top of the Decepticons, hopefully Shockwave. And the last group was on the ground, hidden underneath destroyed cars. When it was time, they would attach the boomsticks to the Decepticon's legs, weakening their support once they were blind. Once the Decepticons were incapacitated then the soldiers would move in for the kill.

When Lennox's team got to the right floor, he took a peak to see the situation. To his delight, Shockwave was directly underneath them. With him were five other Decepticons, including that bastard Barricade. It looked like the said Con was scolding some of those Protoform Decepticons about something.

"Okay we got five targets and Shockwave, so get ready." He told his team as he ready his parachute.

Epps was looking for a suitable location to do some damage when he found one. "Set up shop right here." He told his team as they headed inside the room.

The good news was that the room gave them a good view of their targets; the bad news was that they were literally right behind Shockwave. If the giant Decepticon spotted them, then he would just have to fire just one shot from his cannon to blow them into a million pieces. Fortunately, Shockwave didn't have the slightest inkling of their presence, which was good.

He checked outside for any signs of Lennox, he had to wait to give the soldiers a head start before he ordered the attack. Finally he spotted several soldiers jumping off a building, and when he saw them pull their chutes out, he gave the signal, "Snipers, take out their eyes."

He waited for a few seconds and then some of the Decepticons were covering their faces, the pain of their eyes being shot was to great to ignore. He turned towards Stone and gave a nod.

"Okay guys, let's crank steel." Stone said.

* * *

><p>Barricade had no idea what just happened, one moment he was with Shockwave and several Protoforms, scolding some of the latter, when all of a sudden something took out one of his optics. Now normally, such an attack wouldn't bother him much, since he could just turn on his dampers, blocking the pain. But the attack was so sudden that he had no time, and was clutching his face. He heard several other grunts of pain from some of the other Decepticons, meaning that it there were snipers somewhere.<p>

His first concern was protecting his face, because he had not doubt that the attacker would go for his other optic. The next objective was to get away from here so the snipers couldn't take anymore shots at him.

Unfortunately, Barricade was so focus on shielding his optic, that he didn't notice several human soldiers sneaking up on him and the other Decepticons. He felt something jammed into his right leg and then all of a sudden, his leg lost the strength to support him and he was kneeling on the ground, desperately trying to get away. He managed to transform, though his alt mode looked different due to the wound on his leg, but he still was able to drive back to the building.

Epps watched the scene from his position. The men were able to disable the Con's legs with the boomsticks, making them lose their balance. This gave the soldiers time to move in and finish them off. Granted more were coming, but the soldiers were able to hold their own against the larger adversary.

The main problem was Shockwave, who was still undamaged and was now returning fire. But the giant Decepticon was so occupied on the soldiers on the ground, that he didn't notice Lennox landing right on top of him, disconnecting his parachute while it was still blocking Shockwave's view.

The Decepticon snarled with annoyance as he tried to get the chute off of him while the soldiers fired on him, though their bullets were doing little damage to the large Decepticon, Shockwave still couldn't fire on something that he couldn't see.

Epps spotted another soldier about to land on Shockwave, "Don't fire till I tell you." He told his men as he waited for the soldier to land. By some stroke of luck the soldier landed right on Shockwave's shoulder, and began shooting at his neck and head, causing a small explosion to happen before he was knocked off and landed on a car. The moment Lennox got the kid clear Epps gave the order, "Fire!" His team fired on Shockwave, the window's glass breaking off as they did so. Epps could hear Fig yelling curses in Spanish at Shockwave.

Shockwave was reeling in pain, but had managed to point his cannon at Epp's team, but before he could fire, he was attacked by more bullets, stronger and faster, from an unknown source. Epps took a look and saw that it was the Wreckers, firing all their machine guns at Shockwave, causing his eyeball to dangle from his face and was falling back.

"We got him!" Epps shouted, which was followed by a "Yea" from Eddie as they raced outside to join the others.

* * *

><p>"He's on the run." Ironhide heard a soldier yell as Shockwave fled. As he and the other Autobots arrived, he could see that half of the Decepticons were either dead or too injured to pose a threat. But as Shockwave retreated, the rest of the Cons advanced, weapons armed.<p>

Ironhide transformed behind some human armored vehicles that just arrived and had already opened fire even before Prowl shouted, "Autobots attack!" The Decepticons who recognized the weapon specialist tried too flee, but due to their injuries were cut down easily by his cannon fire. Some tried attacking him but met a similar fate.

The other Autobots had already transformed and joined alongside him. Bumblebee waited until his passengers were out and safe before transforming and joining the others. He had taken cover behind the armored vehicles with Ratchet, who was ordering the soldiers to mortar the bridge. Wheeljack was also with him, firing his energy cannon at the Cons, knocking them back and forcing them on the defensive. Skids and Mudflap were out front with Jolt, the two of them firing their machine guns while the latter fired electrical bolts and whipped any Con that got too close. Elita-1 and her sisters were speeding across the battlefield, joining the humans and shooting the enemy's legs or optics along the way. Prowl, Hoist and Warpath were busy flanking several Cons and Trailbreaker covered them.

Jazz was covering some soldiers while firing at the Decepticons, knocking one off his feet. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Mirage were attacking the enemy head on with their blades, with the brothers switching from swords to guns every time. Drift had engaged some of the bulkier Decepticons with Kup assisting him while Cliffjumper was bashing Decepticons to the side as Beachcomber followed up from behind. Ironhide was at the front as usual, blasting holes in the Decepticons while Grimlock ripped some Cons apart with his bare hands. The Wreckers had joined them and were unleashing missiles on the larger Decepticons while finishing them off with their machine guns while Steeljaw bit off some of the injure Decepticons.

The Decepticons were numerous, but the Autobots had more experience and teamwork, they were also driven by their desire to finish this battle and their anger towards Sentinel's betrayal.

* * *

><p>Sentinel Prime watched the scene with disdain. Even now he could not comprehend why the Autobots were helping these humans? Did saving their true home mean nothing to them, that helping this small species, who viewed them as machines, was more important?<p>

It didn't matter by now, it was time. Soon the humans would become their slaves to rebuild their precious world. "It's our world now!" Sentinel yelled, "Commence transport!"

The old Prime looked up and as he predicted, the pillars were doing their job perfectly. He could already see Cybertron appear through the space bridge.

* * *

><p>Sam had taken cover with Mikeala, Leo and the two drones under a bus stop when he saw the Autobot's homeworld appear in the sky. "Oh God, oh God." He mumbled to himself as the planet came into view in the atmosphere. Both Autobots and Decepticons almost paused for a moment, staring at their planet that they haven't seen in such a long time. But the mood ended quickly when a Decepticon fired at Ironhide, restarting the skirmish.<p>

"Dey actually doin it, wat are we goin to do?" Mudflap exclaimed as he ducked from Decepticon fire.

"We need to keep pressing forward until Optimus gets here!" Prowl shouted.

Sam had staggered back from a nearby explosion when he spotted something familiar in the air: It was Optimus, zooming through the air, just as Prowl said.

With all his strength, Sam shouted out his name, "OPTIMUS!"

Optimus Prime rarely lost control of his anger, even in the most intense battle Optimus never lost his cool. He knew that letting out emotions would hinder the Autobot's morale in their battle with the Decepticons.

But when he did let out his anger, he was like a storm, moving everywhere, unstoppable and right now he was very, very mad. Sentinel Prime's betrayal, the killings of so many innocents, it was too much to take in, so much rage that not even Optimus could contain it.

So when he saw the large group of Decepticons engaging the human soldiers and Autobots, Optimus did a straight noise dive.

Ironhide was the first to spot him, and when he saw the look in Optimus's optics he shouted, "Autbots take cover!"

As the Autobots looked up and saw what he meant, they all made space for their leader to land on while he launched a barrage of rockets onto the eleven Decepticons. To many, the way he entered and with that look on his face, they could've easily mistaken Optimus as some kind of Angel of Death. As the projectiles struck, Optimus Prime skated through the Decepticons lines, dealing each one with a fatal blow. As he did so, his Autobots and the humans watched him in awe, as if he was an angel of Death.

"Yea Optimus, teach those Decepticon punks a lesson!" Jazz shouted.

"Look at him bro, he's pwning dem hard core!" Mudflap said to his brother.

"Ah snap, look at dem fall before ar boss!" Skids shouted.

"Make those punks pay Prime!" Ironhide bellowed.

"You go boss!" Cliffjumper cheered

"He's heading straight towards Shockwave, let that Cyclops have it Optimus!" Sideswipe yelled.

Optimus had just slashed a Decepticon Protoform before he charged Shockwave. His enemy was too damage from the soldier's attack that he could hardly put up a fight. Shockwave fired a desperate shot from his cannon, but Optimus easily dodged it by jumping into the air and then doing a roll. As he did so Optimus revealed his brass knuckles on his left hand, and then punched Shockwave so hard that half his chest fell off, causing the Decepticon to screech in pain.

Optimus Prime followed it up with a quick punch in the face and then grabbed Shockwave's shoulder, pushing him down, "You Die!" He shouted as he pulled out the Decepticon's optic, killing him.

But he wasn't done yet, using his hacking ability, Optimus Prime took control of Shockwave's cannon and fired at the control Pillar. But Sentinel saw this and fired his weapon twice, the first shot canceling out Optimus's and the second one disintegrating Shockwave's cannon arm. "You'll have to do better then that to destroy the-"

But before Sentine could finish his sentence, another bolt of energy came into view. The shot struck the pillar head on, causing it fall to the ground, with Sentinel staring in shock and horror while trying to grab it.

"NO!" Sentinel Prime cried as the pillar fell. He turned to look at the source and saw that it was Roller, Optimus's drone, who had fired the shot.

Optimus nodded to his drone as a way of thanking him before turning his attention from his former mentor to scan the pillar, and as it turns out it was still active. Sentinel no doubt knew that, which meant that Optimus had to face the older Prime in order to prevent him from succeeding in reactivating it.

So with all his strength, Optimus yelled, "Get down here Sentinel!"

* * *

><p>Sentinel heard his former student yell out his name, calling him out, which he was too happy to comply. Sentinel could sense that the control Pillar was still active, which meant that Cybertron could still be saved. And if he didn't, if the pillar was destroyed, then it would be the end of his planet, Cybertron was now half through the space bridge, if something happened to the pillars, then Cybertron would return to its normal orbit or be destroyed.<p>

Pulling out his sword, Sentinel snarled, "Optimus, you forget your place!"

He jumped off the building, and using his sword, stabbed it into the building's side and slide down. When he landed he took a stance as he spoke, "I bring you Cybertron, your home. And still you choose humanity?"

Optimus just glared as he pulled out his axe and one of his swords, "You were the one that taught me that freedom is the right of all beings." He countered as his battle mask snapped on and with a war cry, charged Sentinel Prime.

Sentinel, unprepared for the attack, had his back slammed into a building, and then winced as Optimus Prime stabbed him with his sword and axe, but he still managed to yell, "I will retrigger that pillar!"

"Then you'll have to go through me!" Optimus yelled back as he pushed Sentinel into the building more. "If I must then I shall Optimus!" Sentinel said as he pushed the young Prime back, causing him to roll backwards.

* * *

><p>Sam knew that he had to help, somehow he had to help. So after reassuring Mikeala he would be fine, and leaving Brains and Wheelie in charge of protecting her, Sam ran towards the control pillar. He wasn't the only one charging the pillar, the Autobots, NEST soldiers were also moving in too.<p>

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted someone he wished was dead right now; Dylan Gould. Sam saw him for a brief second before he disappeared into the subway station, for whatever reason Sam had no idea nor was it important right now. The only thing that was important was getting to that Pillar.

Ironhide saw Optimus taking on Sentinel and even though his instincts told him to go help his leader, he knew that Optimus was giving them an opening they needed: Destroy the pillar.

"Autobots c'mon, this is our chance!" He yelled as he activated his cannons.

"Charge the pillar!" Ratchet yelled as he followed Ironhide's lead, along with the others. They stood behind the human soldiers as Lennox shouted out to his men to keep going and was soon joined by Epps's team.

The Decepticons tried their best to stop them but the majority was just Protoforms and stood little chance against them. A Decepticon stood on top of a building and tried to take a shot at Bumblebee, but he was struck by an energy shot fired by Wheeljack. Bumblebee gave a smile of gratitude to the inventor. Mirage tackled a Decepticon to the ground, bringing his blade down on him before he could react.

More Protoforms began to show, now being led by Barricade and a wounded Soundwave, ordering them to attack them from the front and the back. But whatever the Decepticons did seemed to have no effect on the still advancing Autobots, who kept blasting their way through.

Several Cons attacked Ironhide, separating him from the others, while a four-legged Con had begun firing on the Wreckers, who returned just an equal amount of firepower. The Autobot flyers had arrived and were engaging ground forces and any other Decepticon flyers too. Optimus and Sentinel were locked in combat, ignoring everyone else, their entire attention on the other. All of a sudden flyers had begun to fire at Optimus while he fought Sentinel. The older Prime saw this and took advantage of their arrival.

"Reinforcements, Decepticon ships fire on Optimus!" He ordered as he clashed his sword with Optimus's. More flyers arrived to the scene, receiving Sentinel's orders and eager for the chance to kill Optimus. Sentinel had managed to push Optimus back when the flyers opened fire. Realizing what was happening; he put his sword and axe away and pulled out his Ion Blaster and tried to shoot down the flyers.

Sentinel watched this, debating on whether to take out Optimus while he was distracted or go and reactivate the control pillar. He chose the latter because if the Pillars weren't turned back on or were destroyed, the feedback could destroy Cybertron beyond salvation.

"Sentinel!" A voice shouted. Sentinel turned to see Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Mirage, Ratchet, Grimlock, Drift and Hoist charging him. Sentinel growled as he engaged them, trying to push past the seven of them so he could reach the pillar. The flyer's arrival had separated the Autobots, Ironhide was still engaged with the group of Cons that were attacking him, the Wreckers were still taking on the giant Decepticon and Bumblebee had begun a melee battle with Barricade.

The Twins were ganging up on a Decepticon while getting closer to Sentinel and Jolt was trying to help the femmes get out of the heavy firing. Cliffjumper and Beachcomber were covering Wheeljack, who was actually trying to use his energy cannon to shoot down the flyers along with the humans while Warpath, Prowl, Trailbreaker and Jazz were trying to push back some Cons. Wingblade, Jetfire, Skyblast, Evac, Blazemaster and the Aerialbots had begun to shoot at Cons and Flyers alike, but had to be caution as to not get into their line of fire. Jetfire decided to go to the ground battle and engaged some of the Decepticons.

"For the Primes!" He shouted as he swung his battle axe at a Con, chopping his head off and then grabbed another Decepticon and tossed him to the side.

Ratchet tried to take Sentinel from behind with his rotary saw, but the Prime managed to smack him back with his shield. Then Sentinel attacked Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the former jumping into the air to avoid the blade while the latter transformed to get back while activating his Stealth mode and firing on the Prime. Mirage jumped over Sentinel, doing spin as he did so, and managed to cut a small part off the Prime's armor while Hoist fired on him and Grimlock kicked him back. "Me Grimlock slag traitor!" He yelled.

Sentinel grunted as he pulled out his cosmic rust gun and prepared to fire on Grimlock, but before he could, something smacked him in the back of the head. Mudflap and Skids arrived, shooting their machine guns and throwing cars and other objects at him. Drift had drawn his dual blades and engaged Sentinel at close combat, pushing him back from the pillar.

Sentinel knew that they were distracting him, keeping him away from reactivating the pillar. If they kept at this then he would never get to there in time. With no other option, Sentinel sent out a message to all Decepticons within the city.

"Too all Decepticons inside the city, regroup on me. I want half of you to engage the Autobots and hold them off. The rest, retrigger the pillar at once!"

Elita-1 was firing at a Con, bringing him down when she shot him in the optic and the head, when she heard Optimus growl in pain, "Optimus!" she cried as the flyers continued their fire on the young Prime.

"I can't hold them!" Optimus shouted as he managed to destroy a flyer while the rest kept up the attack. "The ships have us pinned!" Optimus tried to get to cover, but a flyer launched a rocket that knocked Optimus off his feet and his blaster out of his hand "NO!"

Ironhide saw this as he had the last Con that was attacking him in a headlock, "Prime!" Ironhide roared as he tore off the unfortunate Con's head. The weapon specialist started making his way towards Optimus, blasting any Decepticon foolish enough to try and stop him as he tried to reach his leader. Suddenly Soundwave appeared, firing his remaining sonic cannon at Ironhide. "Get the slag out of my way!" Ironhide yelled.

* * *

><p>Lennox directed his men to cover as the flyers flew overhead and opened fire on the Autobots. They were putting up a good fight, but the flyers had them pinned. "Navy boys, what's that ETA on those rockets, the Autobots are getting a pounding right now.<p>

"We just called them in, ETA is 5 minutes." The soldier replied as two more were talking through the radios and coordinating the attack. Most of the human soldiers had taken cover by now due to the arrival of the flyers, and couldn't even pop their heads out to fire at any of the Cons.

Epps had just joined beside him, cursing a flyer shot near them. "The whole things gone to shit" Epps said as he took a peek to see how the Autobots were doing.

"An't that the truth" Lennox commented, "Hey, did you see where the pillar landed?" He asked.

"Yeah" Epps said, "Somewhere to the right where the Autobots are duking it out with Sentinel, on top of a pile of rubble I think, pass the four-legged Con."

Soundwave had just pushed back Ironhide when his sensors picked up something. Human rockets were coming inbound. Soundwave could stop it but he needed to keep Ironhide away from him, so he fired several blasts at the Weapon specialist's feet, knocking him down.

"Activating scramble wave." The communication officer let loose a wave that started to mess with the controls of the rockets. Lennox noticed this and shouted, "Everyone move!" as the rockets began colliding with buildings or the ground instead of the flyers.

"What the hell is going on?" Lennox asked as he crouched beside the Navy Seal who was dodging enemy fire, "I don't know sir, the sub commander reported that the control signals were scrambled with, and the next wave won't be here for 2 hours!"

"Shit" Epps said as he banged his fist against a destroyed car, "Now what are we going to do?"

As if answering his question, gunfire from the air was heard and two flyers went down. What came next stopped everyone, even Sentinel, who looked up in shock.

Coming down was the Ark, fully repaired and operational. But it didn't stop there, the spacecraft began to shift and suddenly transformed into a giant Cybertronian, weapons out. The being landed and his blue optics scanned the battlefield when he finally spotted Optimus Prime. "Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots: Identified" He said as he raised his left hand, revealing a five giant laser beam cannon. "Omega Supreme: Assist" And fired on half if not all the flyers bothering Optimus, destroying them instantly. Then he activated his right hand, which began to fire energy bolts at some more flyers, obliterating them where they were. Two dozen more flyers came into view and fired rockets at the giant, who retaliated by firing a dozen missiles from his back, they soared into the air and then did a dive straight towards the flyers, destroying them.

Sentinel could only gawk but was snapped from gazing at the behemoth when Drift slashed at his armor. Focusing now on the present, Sentinel realized the Autobots were overpowering them, and he couldn't allow Omega Supreme to come towards him or the Pillars. He was still having a hard time acknowledging the legendary Cyobertronian, an ancient servant of the Dynasty of the Primes. Why wasn't he helping him? Wasn't the survival of Cybertron Omega's top priority? Either way, he needed to get Omega away from the control pillar.

"All Flyers, I repeat all flyers, distract Omega Supreme, do not let him get near the Pillars. All the ground forces; focus on the Autobots and push them back!" He ordered as he swung his sword at Sunstreaker and deflecting an attack from Warpath.

* * *

><p>Prowl stopped firing at the Decepticons to check on Optimus. The Autobot leader had gotten back to his feet as the giant Omega Supreme held off the flyers. Four bulky Cons charged the Prime, who had grabbed his Ion Blaster and pulled out his Barrage Cannon and charged them as well.<p>

:Prowl this is Cosmos, do you read me?: The bot asked through his transmitter.

"This is Prowl Cosmos, go ahead." The SIC said. :You won't believe it, but two more Autobots have arrived. I've gave them your coordinates and they should be there in like 15 Earth minutes:

"That is great news Cosmos." Prowl said as he quickly fired at a Con before ducking to cover. "Armorhide's team is planning to flank the Decepticons, did you manage to get their designation?"

:I did: Cosmos replied. :They are…Autobots Springer and Blaster:

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to add those two in because they kept coming up into my head. Anyway, you'll know what their alt modes will be next chapter.<strong>

**Wacko12**


	19. Endgame

**Nearly towards the end, exciting isn't it? Enjoy and Review. Really review, it makes me happy.**

* * *

><p>Jazz jumped off a car as he blasted at Sentinel while Sideswipe was keeping him distracted. But Sentinel managed to deflect it and took a sing at Jazz, knocking the small 1st Lieutenant out in mid air. Sentinel caught a brief glance of an Osprey when Skids and Mudflap jumped on his back, "Ha, ha we got u now ya traitor!" Skids shouted as he started to sink his hands into Sentinel's servos. Moving quickly Sentinel tackled Jolt, knocking the assistant medic, the twins and himself over. But as the Twins lost their grip, Sentinel executed a perfect roll and got back up.<p>

Sentinel pulled out his Cosmic Rust Gun and was about to kill all three of them when his scanners picked up something. Raising his shield, he blocked what appeared to be a double-bladed sword, wielded by an unknown green mech. He realized that it was the Osprey; it was an Autobot all along.

While she and her sisters were moving towards Sentinel, Arcee's optics nearly burst out at the sight of the green mech. "Springer!" She cried.

The said mech quickly looked her way and gave a grin, "Hey Arcee, how ya been?" He asked before he focused back on Sentinel who had backed away now and got in a fighting stance as the Autobots charged him again, starting with Hoist swinging his towline.

* * *

><p>Soundwave resumed shooting at Ironhide, who was now face to face with the communication officer. Despite being wounded, Soundwave, managed to put up a fight as he slammed a fist into Ironhide's chest. Then he unleashed his tentacles as they grabbed on to the black mech's chest.<p>

Ironhide grunted in pain as he tried to pull them out, but they had already gotten into his logic circuits, making it difficult for him to move. Soundwave managed to push the mech down on the ground, then pulled out one of his sonic cannons and pointed it at the Autobot's head. "Any last words Autobot?" He asked as he was slowly pulling the trigger.

But before he could fire, something ram into him hard, nearly crushing one of his optics. When he wasn't being pushed around, Soundwave looked up and saw it was a red and black 2009 Cadillac Escalade EX that began to shift forms until it was a mech with blue optics.

Soundwave literally snarled when he said the name, "Blaster" The mech nearly smirked as he activated his sonic cannons. "Hey bro, been a while." Then three drones popped out of Blaster's chest. The Autobot communication officer turned towards Ironhide, "Yo big guy, me and my homies got this fool, you slag that traitor." He said as Eject (Engine block) Rewind (Subwoofers) and Rosenna (Female and Satellite Dish) readied their weapons.

Ironhide nodded as he rubbed the area where the tentacles made holes in his armor before heading of towards Sentinel. Letting out a battle cry, he unleashed his cannons and fired on the Prime. Sentinel snarled in pain as he turned towards the Weapon Specialist, knocking Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to the side.

The red mech brought his sword down, but Ironhide dodged it and used this moment to punch Sentinel in the face. "This is for me!" He yelled as he punched Sentinel again, energon coming out of his mouth. "And that is for Optimus!" He shouted.

Sentinel roared as he brought his sword back up, but before he could strike, something shot him in the face. Chromia came racing towards him, firing mercilessly, "No one hurts my man but me!" She shouted defiantly, while Ironhide rolled his optics.

Another pair of shots came as Elita-1 fired at Sentinel's lip, cutting a small part of it off. "And that is for betraying Optimus's trust!" She yelled angrily.

Sentinel backed away as Arcee fired at his leg. "And that is for hurting my sister!" She cried just as Jolt struck him with his electric whips, dealing only minor damage when Sentinel grabbed one of the whips and pulled the blue bot towards his blade. But before the mech was close enough, his tutor, Ratchet, tackled him out of the way while Drift and Mirage engaged Sentinel with their blades. The Prime deflected their attacks while blocking Springer's attack with his shield. Using experience to his advantage Sentinel managed to push Springer back while kicking Drift away and sidestepping Mirage. But this left him wide open for Ironhide, who fired his Heavy Iron 0.2 at him, knocking the Prime back a bit.

* * *

><p>Soundwave winced as the drones fired at him while he was wrestling with his Autobot counterpart. They were hitting him with both machine guns and plasma cannons, which were hampering his injured areas already. Soundwave pushed Blaster back and tried to make a run for it but the red and black Autobot tackled him and the two were rolling across the street with the drones following.<p>

They finally stopped with Soundwave on top of Blaster, his metal hands around the bot's neck. Ignoring the drones firing at him, Soundwave squeezed his grip on Blaster while blabbering, "Soundwave shall not lose, Decepticons are superior-"

His sentence was cut off when Blaster lunged his hand into Soundwave's mouth. "I just thought of a new tune for you brother." Blaster said and then pulled out the Con's vocal cords, "Silence is Golden!"

The sudden loss of his vocals caused Soundwave to flail wildly in pain, giving a Blaster enough time to grab his sonic cannon. "And here's my new tune." He said to Soundwave while raising his weapon, just as the Decepticon looked up at him. "Booyah!" and fired, obliterating Soundwave's head and the top of his body.

* * *

><p>Sam finally spotted the pillar lying on a pile of rubble. There were no Decepticons in the area at all, but then he spotted a familiar figure heading towards the pillar.<p>

Dylan Gould, where he came from or how he survived the whole incident before was unknown, but it was clear that the pillar was his intention and he had a good head start on Sam.

Grunting, Sam ran with all his might towards the pillar. Unfortunately Dylan had caught a sight of him and was also doubling his efforts to reach it first. Sam had finally managed to catch up to the traitor, "Dylan!" he yelled as he began climbing the rubble. "Wait, stop!"

"No!" Dylan shouted defiantly, pushing things towards Sam in an effort to slow him down. Despite that Sam managed to reach him just as he standing right next to the pillar. Just before he could say anything however, Dylan pulled out a gun; the same gun Sam pulled out on him.

"Dylan, you can't do this." Sam said as he watched the gun. If he couldn't convince him not to do this, then hopefully he could lower Dylan's guard and knock him out.

But the man remained unconvinced, "There's only one future for me now." He said, pain in his voice as he was about to squeeze the trigger. All of a sudden, the wind picked up and some paper went into Dylan's face blinding him temporarily, giving Sam and opening to tackle him.

They clashed for a few moments before Dylan was able to kick Sam back and then reached for the pillar. With one wave of his hand, he slammed down on the pillar, bringing it back to life. Both stopped for a moment to watch as the pillar rose up again and shot a beam of energy back into space.

* * *

><p>Megatron pulled his hood back and looked up into the sky. "Cybertron" Megatron murmured, looking at his long lost home planet, "You are saved, at long last."<p>

But now was not the time to celebrate. He could sense that Soundwave and Shockwave were no longer active, leaving only Barricade and Starscream as the only capable officers to command their forces to push back the Autobots until Cybertron had fully entered the system.

Then there was Sentinel Prime, a tool which was slowly losing its usefulness. He was no fool he could tell that Sentinel was beginning to take command of his Decepticon forces. Soon he would be nothing and the Prime would rule.

Well not on his watch.

"Time to show them that I'm still in charge" He murmured as he transformed and headed towards the Prime's last known location. As he did his confidence boosted when the download was finally complete.

* * *

><p>Barricade had thrown Bumblebee across the street into a building, resulting in a loud crash. Barricade pulled out his gun and opened fire on the yellow bot, forcing his foe to move quickly to avoid being hit. Even with only one optic and a damaged leg, Barricade was going all out against the Autobot, showing no signs of slowing down.<p>

"Die you pathetic Autobot, die!" He cried as he kept firing. Bumblebee decided to chance it and charged him, but the Decepticon managed to get out of the way and then smacked the yellow bot with his gun. While the bot was down, Barricade tossed aside his weapons and pinned Bumblebee, grabbing his head.

"Once I'm done with you, I'll be sure to see that fleshling friend of yours suffer!" Barricade snarled as he tried ripping Bee's head off.

At the mentioning of his friend's name, Bumblebee found the extra source of strength to help him shove the Con off of him. Then he used his feet to kick Barricade's injured leg, destroying it. Now crippled, Bumblebee was able to grab Barricade by the neck until his optics spotted Ratchet being smacked down by Sentinel, who then raised his Cosmic Rust gun at the medic.

Thinking quickly, Bumblebee lifted Barricade into the air, ignoring the Con's desperate attempts of hitting him, and threw him into Sentinel's line of fire just as the Prime pulled the trigger.

The result was the rust striking the shocked Decepticon right in the chest, and all that remained of Barricade when he crashed into a building were his head, one of his arms and some of his internal parts.

Sentinel barely had anytime to react to this when he heard a human shouted, "Rocket!" and something struck him so hard it literally knocked him off his feet and his gun out of his hand. Hooch watched with satisfaction as Sentinel fell, "Die!" he yelled, glad that he finally got to use the rocket.

As Sentinel started to get up he began to assess the situation. The pillars were working again, but the controls had to be defended. The Autobots and humans blocked the quickest way so he had to take an alternate route. He quickly transformed and withdrew from the battlefield, ignoring enemy fire.

"He's getting away!" Sideswipe shouted.

"Forget about him, we have bigger problems." Prowl yelled. Coming towards them were the other Decepticons in the city, all converging onto them. Ironhide growled as he readied his cannons, "Ratchet, take Bee and Jolt with you and destroy that pillar!"

"Are you sure? What about you guys?" Ratchet asked as he dodged Decepticon fire.

"Yes now move!" Ironhide snapped as he opened fire. While he and the other Autobots took on the Decepticons along with the humans, the three Autobots headed towards the pillar. Along the way they were nearly attacked by another group of Protoforms, but Armorhide's group suddenly appeared and attacked them, "Strongarm!" Jolt cried when he saw the mech punching a Con out of the blue bot's path.

The said bot had one of the Con's in a headlock. "You guys go, we'll keep these guys from bothering you!" He yelled as Longarm fired at a Con that was behind him.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dylan had begun fighting each other again. Right now Dylan had Sam on the ground, his hands around the young man's neck, trying to choke him. "You choose sides?" Dylan asked as he punched Sam in the face, "You choose wrong." Another punch.<p>

Sam nearly blacked out due to the lack of air when the weight on top of him was gone. As he regained his breath he saw that it was Leo who saved him and he was currently wrestling against Dylan. Sam could tell his friend was doing so well so he acted quickly.

He spotted a pipe that was loose with a small bit of concrete attached to it. Lifting it up he walked up to Dylan who had just pushed Leo away. The man turned around to see Sam with the giant object. The expression on his face looked like he was amused by it.

"I just saved a whole other world. You think you're a hero?" he taunted, mocking everything that Sam had accomplished over the years. "_You think you're a hero?_"

Dylan was obviously insulting Sam's attempts to make a difference, the risks he'd taken, the mistakes he'd attempted to correct, the lessons he'd learned regarding responsibility and sacrifice, and all the obstacles that he'd faced since the day he first bought his car. He might not be as much as a hero as Lennox, the members of NEST, or any of the Autobots who spent every day trying to make the world safe for the rest of humanity, hunting down the Decepticons, but he still tried to make a positive difference in the world and to his friends. He may not be trained for these situations, but he no longer tried to ignore the call to arms in exchange for a normal life. He'd matured from those days when he first met the Autobots and accepted his role. He did not refuse to come when he was needed, even if others didn't ask him to. This was his duty to his planet, his race, and his _friends_ who lives were on the line and he would do everything in his power to help them.

But Dylan would never understand something like that. He was trying to destroy everything just so that he could have power in the aftermath. The businessman sold out his own species to the Decepticons to become slaves, turned Sam unwilling into a spy against the Autobots, held his girlfriend hostage, ordered Soundwave to attempt an execution of Bumblebee, continued to assist the Decepticon's agenda by restarting the control pillar, and simply was the worst monster in a tailored suit that Sam had ever seen. He neither wanted nor deserved forgiveness for what he'd done.

In a calm tone, the young man answered his enemy with the same words that Mearing tried to dismiss him with in the past. The words that she tried to discourage his attempts to help the Autobots and be involved in the situation before he proved that nothing in the universe would stop him from doing what was needed.

"No. I'm just the messenger."

With a shout, he swung his makeshift club into the older man. The impact knocked Dylan Gould, the rich and successful businessman as well as the traitor to all humanity; right into the control pillar he'd previously reactivated. As the electricity surged throughout the man's body, both Sam and Leo, who had gotten back up watched as it fried him in a rather uncomfortable manner. Though Leo did it, Sam couldn't look away as the man he promised to kill was being electrocuted to death.

* * *

><p>Optimus had blasted through the last of the Decepticons when he spotted Sentinel's alt mode driving by. The Prime opened fire on his former mentor, trying to slow him down. When it was clear that he wouldn't give, Optimus shifted to close range weapons, pulling out his sword and axe once more.<p>

Sentinel had just transformed when Optimus stabbed him in the abdomen, pulling out his own weapons and the two were in combat once more.

"Give it up Optimus, the future of Cybertron is at stake here!" Sentinel roared as he swung at the young Prime. Optimus managed to dodge the blow and retaliated with his own attack, smacking Sentinel back with the flat part of his axe. "Never!" He shouted, "I'll fight for this planet's freedom, just as our ancestors did!"

Sentinel Prime snarled at the comment, "Do not say their names in such a shameless way!" He yelled stepping back a bit as Optimus gained the advantage. Optimus Prime couldn't help but notice the warm feeling in his chest at the mention of the first Primes.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee, Ratchet and Jolt were nearing the pillar with the four-legged Decepticon still behind them, struggling to get the Wreckers off of him, while they were shooting at him. Then all of a sudden, a familiar fighter jet attacked, firing rockets at them.<p>

The three Autobots transformed just as Starscream did. Even with one optic and an arm that was loosely attached, the Second in command was still a threat and to prove that point he attacked them, managing to smack Ratchet to the side and unleashing his rockets on Jolt and Bumblebee.

The yellow and blue mechs managed to jump out of the way, and as Bumblebee began to fire while Jolt launched his electric whips. Starscream took on both attacks and didn't even slow down as he grabbed Bumblebee's shoulder. "Die!" He yelled.

But suddenly two whips wrapped around him and pulled him away from the yellow bot. Jolt slammed Starscream against a building and then kicked him in the face. The blue bot turned towards Bumblebee and his mentor, "Go I'll hold him back!" He yelled.

Realizing that there was no point in arguing, the two Autobots kept on running while Jolt pulled out his whips and attacked Starscream, yelling, "This is for Hound!"

* * *

><p>Optimus and Sentinel were still clashing with the former pushing the latter back. Their duel had led them to a bridge where Optimus started to gain the upper hand. Sentinel had tried to slash Optimus in the chest, but missed and the young Prime proceeded by bringing his axe down on the blade, snapping it in two.<p>

With one blade gone Sentinel snarled as he raised his shield against Optimus's attack, "You were always the bravest of us!" He shouted as he went back on the offensive and started to push Optimus back, "But you could never make the hard decisions!"

Optimus swung his sword but Sentinel ducked just in time, then using his shield to knock the sword out of the young Prime's hand. "Our planet will survive!" Sentinel roared as he brought down his sword onto Optimus right arm. With great strength, Sentinel ripped it off of Optimus, stunning the young Prime. Sentinel continued by banging his shield against his former student's head, knocking him down, causing Optimus to lose his axe as it skidded to the side. Before Optimus could get up, Sentinel stabbed his sword into Optimus's other shoulder, dragging him along the bridge.

"We were gods once, all of us!" He shouted as he cast aside his shield and pinned Optimus with his foot. He gripped his sword with both hands and raised them high, preparing to deliver the final blow. "But here" Sentinel declared, "There will only be one!"

Just as he was about to bring the final blow, something caught his optic. Something glowing inside Optimus's chest and Sentinel realized it was the Matrix and before he could do He felt something touching his hands. He looked up and realize that he was being held back the…

"Ancestors" Sentinel said in a low voice, shocked of seeing the six Primes of the ancient Dynasty of Primes, standing before him, a sad look in their blue optics. "Brothers, how…?" He asked as one of them began to move. Prima, the first Prime, reach forward and suddenly Sentinel was struck with visions. He saw Cybertron next to Earth, still in a pitiful shape. On its surface were the humans, digging away as slaves, many lied dead, flesh decayed and ruined. The Decepticons who ruled them were fighting away on loose scraps from dead Cybertronians and low Energon, being reduced to barbarians and cannibals.

But then he was shown another vision, one more colorful then the first. He saw hatchlings and sparklings, running around happily, clicking and chirping as older Cybertronians, both mech and femme, watched them with joy. Playing with them were human children, with their parents watching them as well. No signs of discomfort among the two races, but simple peace and harmony in that paradise.

It was beautiful.

Sentinel finally came back to the present, but the looks on his optics were different. Optimus saw that they were no longer fill with anger, malice, pride and fury; but were instead filled with sadness, grief and shame.

Casting his sword aside, Sentinel stared at the ruin city, at Optimus and then at his own hands, unable to comprehend what he did. "What…what have I done?" He asked himself.

Then he cried out in pain.

**Next chapter coming soon, hope you're all excited. Review**

**Wacko12**


	20. Victory

**This is it, the final battle. Enjoy and Review and I want lots of reviews for this chapter and all the others too.**

* * *

><p>Starscream had thrown Jolt aside for the third time, only for the blue bot to get back up and charge him again. He struck the con with one of his electric whips and began draining his energy.<p>

Starscream began to feel his power draining, his internal-computer warning him to activate stasis-lock, but he knew if he did, he would be as good as dead. Thinking quickly, he activated his jets and charged the Autobot, bringing out his buzz saw. With a swing he created a huge mark in Jolt's armor, energon leaking out, causing the Autobot to fall to the ground in shock and pain.

Starscream proceeded by grabbing the young bot by the neck and sank his claws into the blue chestplate slowly, causing Jolt to gasp in pain. "Now I will slowly and painfully rip out your spark you insignificant-"

His speech was interrupted when something shot at him from behind. Releasing the Autobot, Starscream turned around to see Hound, alive and charging right at him, weapons armed. Smirking Starscream revealed his rockets and fired at the green Autobot, only to be shock when the projectiles went right through him.

"Missed?" Hound asked from behind Starscream as he punched the Con in the back, damaging his boosters. The Con tried to smack him aside, but Hound, despite being extremely damaged, managed to dodge it and grabbed the Air Commander's bad arm. With a good pull, the arm came right off. As the Seeker cried in pain, Hound used the arm as a weapon, smacking Starscream several times before dropping it.

With great movement Hound rolled behind the Con and wrapped his arms around the Seeker's neck and fingers going into the Con's mouth. "Well too bad!" And then he ripped Starscream's head from his body, while the Seeker let out one final scream. "And that's payback from before."

Jolt started to get up and stared in shock at the sight of Hound, alive. "Hound?" He asked, still unsure if that was really him. The green mech smiled before falling to the ground. "Hound!" Jolt cried as he ran to his friend's aid.

He turned the mech over and saw that the damage was heavy. Hound's armor was busted up in almost every corner and his spark case was dangerously exposed. Jolt ran an energy diagnostic on the field specialist. _"He used up almost all of his reserve energies just to get here."_ Jolt thought to himself as he began doing a quick but careful surgery on Hound.

* * *

><p>Sentinel Prime cried in pain as something struck him in the back, his cape falling off as he struggled to stand. As he moved, he revealed his attacker: Megatron, armed with his fusion cannon and fusion shot gun, the latter strapped to his back. When Sentinel looked at the former High Lord Protector he released that he had been deceived, Megatron had never lost his power, merely hid it, disguise it with weakness and a shabby body.<p>

"This. Is. My. World!" Megatron declared as he grabbed Sentinel by the head and smashed him against the bridge's rails, causing the Prime's crown to come off. He followed it up with a stab to the leg and pulling a chunck of Sentinel's chestplate off. Once he was done Megatron dropped Sentinel to the ground, smirking down at the Prime. "If you think I would let you lead the Decepticons and finish off Optimus, then you were mistaken."

"You…fool" Sentinel croaked, "Without me, you cannot control the pillars."

Megatron smirked, "Oh but I can." And then his optics glowed for a moment, becoming a lot redder then they usually were. "You see ever since Soundwave found you in stasis, he has been trying to pry the codes for the control Pillar from your head." He paused, allowing that to sink into the Prime's processors. "And he succeeded, now I control the space-bridge, behold!"

* * *

><p>Bumblebee and Ratchet kept running towards the Pillar, when all of a sudden the four-legged Decepticon appeared. But instead of attacking, it was being tackled by the Wreckers, who finally got to the head and began blasting it.<p>

"Bumblebee, the Pillar!" Ratchet shouted as he began firing at the said object, where Sam and the soldiers were, having little effect on the object. Bumblebee then decided to do a drastic and probably crazy thing at that moment as he charged the Pillar.

"Rip that Pillar!" He heard Roadbuster shout from behind him as he tackled the device, hoping to destroy the device. Instead he was bounced backwards. A shield had popped up around the control pillar, stopping any chance at all of destroying it.

* * *

><p>Sentinel grunted as Megatron kicked him in the chest. "You were a fool to trust me of keeping my end of the deal Sentinel." Megatron snarled. "For there is only one ruler of the Decepticons and only one ruler for Cybertron and-"<p>

Before he could finish his ranting, a loud noise came from above. As the three mechs looked up they saw that Cybertron was disappearing, going backwards through the space bridge and then it was, gone.

Megatron was shocked, horrified and angry. While Megatron was staring at the empty sky, Optimus could hear Ratchet's voice through the transmitter. :Optimus, Optimus do you read me?:

Speaking quietly the Autobot leader replied, "Yes Ratchet I do, but I may need some assistance. Also what happened to the control pillar, did you destroy it?"

The Medic stumbled a moment with the correct words, :Well, not exactly. One moment a force shield had appeared around the pillar, protecting it from our attacks. Then all of a sudden the pillar just collapsed, as if it had been turned off:

Optimus thought about this. It couldn't have been Megatron who had did it, and if they couldn't destroy it, then that would mean that…

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a pain-staking scream. Megatron had lunged his blade partway through Sentinel's chestplate, resulting in the red mech to scream. "What did you do?" The Former Lord Protector snarled as he leaned his face closer to the Prime's.

Energon dripping out of his mouth, Sentinel stuttered, "Doing…doing what my ancestors would have done! I've shut down the pillars and sent Cybertron back to its original position in space. I'd also changed the codes for the control pillar just in time, so now you cannot activate them."

Roaring in rage, Megatron pulled out his blade and fired a quick shot at Sentinel's chest, causing the red mech to go limp and energon pouring out of his chest. The Decepticon leader then began walking towards Optimus.

The Prime tried to get up, but Megatron pushed him down with his foot on his chest. Raising his fusion cannon, he snarled, "At least I can get rid of you two once and for all." Then he said, pondering, "I wonder what it would be like, for one of us to be without the other?"

Before anything else could happen, there was a great big flash and soon Optimus found himself in a bizarre place. The sky was dark blue with thin clouds, and there was a light shining far away. Feeling dizzy, he put his hand on one curved mountains to support himself when he spotted six beings coming towards him, all of them murmuring, "Optimus Prime"

"It can't be…" Optimus murmured as he got a better look at the beings. They were the Primes his ancestors. From left to right they were: Solus Prime, Alchemist Prime, Nexus Prime, Prima, Vector Prime and Amalgamous Prime.

Prime stepped ahead of the others and then spoke, with a voice that was both powerful and had authority. "Optimus Prime, since your creation, we have watched with pride as you grew into a proud warrior and a sensible leader. Your countless times of selfless sacrifice and determination have made us proud to call you a Prime and to be one of us."

Optimus was speechless; it was not often that one of the great Primes gave such praise. He bowed his head in thanks before Prime continued, "The final fight is now, if Megatron lives, the war shall continue and not consume only our own race and humanities, but countless other races. His evil, just as his master the Fallen was, is an evil that must be extinguish. To do so, we shall give you our powers."

Soon each Prime was putting their hands onto Optimus's shoulder, and a bright, warm glow emitted from their bodies as Optimus came back to reality.

Megatron was forced backwards as energy began to surround Optimus's body. Waking up, the Prime got to his feet and stared at his cut off arm. Using his new powers, the arm returned to its original position and easily reattached itself to Optimus.

Spotting his axe in front of him and his blaster behind Megatron, Optimus glared at his former brother-in-arms, "Time to find out." He replied to Megatron's early question, activating his battle mask and charged.

Megatron was shocked for a moment but recovered as he opened fire on Optimus. His fusion cannon missed the first and second time, and he would've fired again if Optimus had not thrown his axe at his chest. Using both his arms, Optimus grabbed the axe while going around Megatron, pulling out a large chunk of the Decepticon's armor with him. Megatron managed to regain his balance and pulled out his shotgun, firing a shot at Prime's feet.

But Optimus dodged it and did a roll for his Ion Blaster grabbing it. He got on his knees and raised his weapon at his target, Megatron's spark. The amount of metal his axe pulled out showed a faint glow from his spark. Not even hesitating, Optimus fired his weapon straight into Megatron's chest.

The energy ball's power combined with the close range between its launcher and the target, along with the weak metal protecting it, the projectile easily penetrated Megatron's chest and collided with his spark chamber. In fact the collision was so powerful that Megatron's head lost its connection to his body that it fell off and landed on the ground, followed shortly by the body. The last look that Megatron gave was one of shock.

Optimus took a moment to look at the decease Megatron before shifting his attention towards Sentinel. The older Prime was still alive but barely and he watched as Optimus bent down to his level. Optimus moved his hands to cradle Sentinel's head and body so it wouldn't collapse.

Sentinel only said three words, "Forgive me Optimus."

Optimus squeezed one of Sentinel's hands, replying, "Rest now Sentinel, your spark shall become one with the Matrix now, and you'll be at peace."

Sentinel gave a small smile. "Yes, they are calling for me, our brothers." He said weakly as he coughed some Energon. "But before I go…"

Optimus suddenly felt a large amount of information being downloaded into his CPU, he could only guess what that was for. "The control codes for the pillars." Sentinel gasped, his life barely hanging on, "Use them…use them to help our…people."

Feeling a painful tug in his spark, Optimus replied, "I will, you have my word Sentinel."

Sentinel gave one last smile before saying, "I am proud…to call you…Prime…"

Silence

Mournfully, Optimus recovered Sentinel's sword and shield, and lay them on the sides of the ancient Cybertronian just as the others were approaching.

Many of the Autobots were injured, Wheeljack was being supported by Hoist, Cliffjumper was gripping his left arm, one of Wingblade's wings had been damaged, Grimlock's right leg was banged up and Hound was clutching his chestplate, with Jolt backing him up. Warpath, Bumblebee, Armorhide, Blurr and Ironhide looked a little beaten up but otherwise fine, along with the others. Elita-1 raced up to him, staring at both the bodies of Megatron and Sentinel, but through their sparkbond, he knew that she was more concern about him.

"Optimus…" She whispered, looking at him with her beautiful aqua optics.

"Yes Elita, it is done." Optimus said, his voice sad but yet relieved at the same time. Elita-1 said nothing after that, just held his hand within hers.

Ironhide walked over to Bumblebee as Sam ran to embrace Mikeala, and put his hand on the yellow bot's shoulder, "Good job out there kid." He said. Usually such compliments would make him feel embarrassed, but this time Bumblebee raised his head with pride. Ratchet had begun checking over Hound who was being surrounded by the other Autobots, who were all happy to see him alive.

"You're still pretty banged up." Ratchet commented, "But looks like the serious ones have been dealt with."

"You should thank Jolt here for that." Hound said turning his head to the said bot, who merely rubbed his legs together shyly. "He's a pretty good medic."

Ratchet stared at Jolt, "I already know that Hound." He said while smiling. The blue bot looked at his senior medic, and smiled as well.

Optimus Prime smiled as he watched his friends helping one another when all of a sudden a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see the giant Omega Supreme looking down at him with his blue optics. "Omega Supreme?" The Prime asked.

The giant nodded solemnly as Optimus said, "Would you give us the honor of transporting us out of this city?"

"Omega Supreme: Glad too" He said as he transformed into the Ark, then opening his doors for both humans and Autobots to enter. Ratchet approached his leader, "I'm going to need a stable place to do repairs sir."

"The Axalon has a med bay that you can use Ratchet." Smokescreen said, "But we're going to need a better place to land it in order for you to do anything."

As the others began boarding the shuttle, Optimus looked at Lennox, who was thinking the same thing that the Prime was. Turning back to Ratchet and Smokescreen, "I think I know a pretty good place, just have to call my wife first."

* * *

><p><strong>Hows that for a battle ending? Review<strong>

**Wacko12**


	21. An Ending to War, A Beginning to Peace

**So here is the epilogue of my version of the movie. Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

><p>The Hatchlings inside the crates chirped and squeaked with curiosity, hunger and fear. Curiosity towards the question of where the giant grey mech that had taken care of them had gone to, sure he wasn't the best of caretakers, feeding them small loose metal, keeping them inside these tight objects, but at least it kept them alive and satisfied.<p>

The hunger was caused by the fact that they were very hungry, having only eaten a few hours ago by another giant before he too departed. And the fear was what would become of them if they did not have sustenance soon. Also a small but creepy looking green creature was waddling his way towards them, mumbling words their young receptors could not understand and he sounded very hungry.

But before it got any closer, a giant foot that came out of nowhere stepped on it, ending its life instantly. The hatchlings looked up at their savior, clicking innocently.

Ratchet couldn't help but smile, both in amusement and in relief. His quick scans showed no problems with the hatchlings bodies, except that they were hungry. Behind him Jolt and Arcee walked up to him. The femme rolled up beside the medic, then moving closer to the hatchlings that were clicking and squeaking at her.

"Shh, little ones, everything is okay now, we will not harm you." Arcee said to them, running her finger gentle against the closes hatchling's faceplate, reassuring them that they were no threat.

Ratchet was typing something in his attached data pad on his arm. "Their vitals are in good shape despite the environment they're in, they just need a little bit of energy, Jolt?"

The young blue bot walked up from behind his teacher and bent down towards the hatchlings. Using his whips, he sent out a low electrical hum, sending energy towards the Hatchlings, who chirped with satisfaction as they felt it going through their systems. The low hum also began to put them slowly into recharge.

"This is Ratchet to the Axalon, hatchlings are secured and waiting for transport. And tell the pilot to drive carefully, I don't feel like dealing with cranky hatchlings while in the air."

While Cosmos responded, Jolt began picking up one of the crates, careful not to wake up the hatchlings. Following his student's example, Ratchet picked up the other two remaining crates just as the ship flew overhead of them.

Arcee rolled up alongside Ratchet who was at the front. "Things seem to finally be changing for the better, huh?"

Ratchet nodded in agreement, as he looked down at the crate of sleeping hatchlings, thinking now things were going to be better now, their race would survive.

* * *

><p>Despite it being a grave, Optimus found comfort in coming here. As he carried Sentinel Prime's body towards the Tomb of the Primes, Jetfire, Bumblebee and Omega Supreme watched with silent optics as their leader walked towards his Ancestor's final resting place.<p>

He thought that it would be the natural thing to do for his mentor. Though he betrayed him he was only trying to save his world, and in the end, he gave his life to save Earth. Despite what the Earth Leaders said, Optimus had decided the fate of Sentinel's remains. And Megatrons, his former brother's body were securely held onboard the Axalon, out of the grasp of the humans. While the other Decepticon's bodies were either being incinerated or dropped into the abyss with the others, Optimus had yet to decided what would become of Megatron's.

As Optimus entered the temple he took a moment to look at the bodies of his ancestors. With the wall now fully removed their twisted corpses were now more easily exposed. But this did not demoralize Optimus; rather, this gave him more confidence. These Primes had stayed true to their - and his – belief, and gave their lives so that humanity may live.

Looking at the lifeless optics of Sentinel, Optimus said, "Now brother, you are home."

With careful movement, Optimus placed Sentinel's body within the room of bodies on top of his shield. Taking his mentor's sword, he laid it on Sentinel's chest, than moved the old Prime's hand on top of the weapon, as if gripping it.

As Optimus began to leave the structure, he took one last look at his old mentor, before saying, "Rest in peace, Sentinel Prime."

* * *

><p>Six-year old Annabelle Lennox was currently in her room, drawing a picture of her favorite alien robot. Her drawing had both Ironhide and his big nice boss, Optimus, beating up a bunch of bad robots together. Ever since the "new mean Lady" said that Ironhide could no longer live with her family, she only heard from him through her Daddy whenever he came home. But that still didn't make her feel better, she wanted to see Ironhide and play with him like they use to do.<p>

As if someone was granting her wish she heard the sounds of cars coming up to her house. She looked up through her window and spotted a black Topkick truck, along with a dozen other vehicles. Upon seeing the first vehicle, her eyes widened and she shrieked with excitement and she ran out her room, down the stairs, pass the kitchen where her mother was, through the living room, out the front door and over the front yard, shouting one name.

"IRONHIDE!" She screamed as the said bot transformed, allowing her to hug his leg, "I missed you." Ironhide smiled down at the little human girl, putting his hand out, allowing her to climb on. "I've missed you too youngling, have you've been good for your mother?"

Almost as if hearing her name, Sara Lennox came out of the house to figure out what all the commotion was and nearly fainted at the sight of so many giant robots. It wasn't that she had never seen one before, she's just never seen so many at once. Only when she saw her husband did she relax a little.

"Will, what is going on here? Why are there so many Autobots here, are you alright?" She asked quickly as she ran over to him. He didn't reply, just smiled at her before pulling her into an embrace.

"We're okay Sarah, we just need a place to rest for a little bit." He said breathlessly as he hugged Annabelle before putting her on Ironhide's hand.

Sarah looked at the Autobots and then at a ship that was flying over them, but that didn't stop her from speaking. "I heard what happened in Chicago, with the Decepticons…oh God, all those people." Then she looked at her husband, a curious tone in her voice. "Are they gone…are they really gone."

Will didn't say anything. He knew that there were still Decepticons out there, hiding all over the world. But they were few in numbers, leaderless, and probably low on power. Though they would stay low, it was only a matter of time before they were hunted down and beaten down.

"Yes honey, their gone…we won." He said with a smile when he spoke again. "Which is why I'm going to bring up this next thing, the Autobots were wondering if they could have a little celebration party here?"

At the word 'party', Annabelle's eyes widened and she grabbed her mother's leg. "Can we Mommy, please. I've eaten all my veggies and I want to play with them. Please, pretty please?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, everyone had settled down at the back of the house, or a mile or so away from it to be exact. The Autobots had gathered in an open field near the Lennox residence with their human friends. Those who were still seriously injured were on the Axalon, being treated by Ratchet along with the hatchlings. With the Autobots was their newest addition Omega Supreme, who was currently watching his small friends as they interacted.<p>

The humans who had gathered were Will, Sara and Annabelle Lennox of course, along with some of their closes NEST buddies like Eddie, Graham, Burkes, Figs, Hooch, Marc, Stone and so on along with Sam, Mikeala, Leo, Sam's parents, Simmons and Dutch. Epps had even brought his family with him, since they already knew the existence of the Autobots from him.

Annabelle, unlike the others, was sitting on top of Ironhide's shoulder, hugging her beloved Guardian's face, nothing but joy shining from her little eyes. It had been a heartbreaking moment when Ironhide and Chromia had to leave the Lennox's home due to the new orders from Director Mearing.

While most of the Autobots were either conversing amongst themselves or with the humans, Ratchet and Wheeljack were busy working on separate recharge births for the rescued hatchlings, who were either asleep or looking at the scene with curiosity.

Optimus was looking at the sky, remaining silent. Omega Supreme contacted him through his transmitter. :Optimus Prime: worried?: The giant asked.

Not moving, the Prime merely replied. "No just thinking."

:Of what?: Omega asked. "Of what we shall do now, now that Megatron is gone and Cybertron is beyond our reach of salvation. There are still Autobots out there among the stars, either living in peace or in peril I do not know."

Omega was silent for a moment before speaking again. :Omega Supreme: Flight capable:

Optimus final stared at the giant, remembering that he transformed into the Ark. "Yes I will need to talk to about that, but later, now is a time to relax and rejoice." He said as he walked back to the others.

Omega Supreme just watched his new Leader walk passed him when his scanners picked up something. "Warning: Unknown vehicles approaching"

Everyone stopped what they were doing as multiple black SUV came into view. Nervous, Epps's kids ran towards their parents while Annabelle clutched onto Ironhide as the said mech online his cannons.

Stepping out were Mearings and Galloway, followed by several people in black. "So this is where you aliens went too!" Galloway shouted as he approached the human side of the party. "What the hell do you think you're doing, do you have any idea of the commotion the whole thing in Chicago stirred up at the White House, not to mention that you're still in exile too?"

"If you haven't heard Director." Optimus said as he walked up to them and then bent down. "Then you would have known that the world leaders have accepted us once again, after the battle's conclusion."

Not knowing that little bit of information and the fact that most if not everyone had their eyes on him, Galloway looked a little embarrassed. He decided to step down, letting Mearing to take the stand, while the said woman just rolled her eyes at him, before walking up to Optimus. "While we are not grateful Optimus, you should've returned to NEST base so that we could have some sort of update. And that you never filled me in on the fact that you had more Autobots with you, along with another ship." She said as she pointed to the Mar's team and the Axalon. "And that you have a giant robot with you" Pointing to Omega Supreme. "And not have it in some sort of confinement."

Omega narrowed his optics towards her. "Omega Supreme: Not an it" Then he raised his right hand towards the female, revealing his energy cannon. "Female: Annoying. Terminating." Causing the humans and even some of the Autobots to react with panic, trying to calm the behemoth.

Only Annabelle seemed to be the only one who was calm. Instead she giggled and looked at Ironhide. "Ironhide, he has cannons that are bigger than yours!" She exclaimed with excitement.

Galloway's jaw nearly fell when he saw the small child sitting on the giant robot's shoulder. "You! Steelbutt!" He shouted, forgetting Ironhide's name. "Put that child down now!"

His response was a low growl from the mech and a cookie struck his head, thrown by Annabelle Lennox. "His name is Ironhide Mister Baldy, and he's my friend!"

Some of the humans and Autobots snickered at the child's tone to the man. Lennox grinned before telling Galloway, "I wouldn't push your luck any further sir, or you'll make my baby girl angrier."

Galloway glared at him before pointing at Annabelle, "Well excuse me for being concern for your little brat when she's standing on a giant-"

"What did you just call my baby?" A women's voice asked. Everyone tensed at the sight of an angry Sarah Lennox, even some of the Autobots move backed from the pissed off woman. Galloway, unfortunately, was not aware of Sarah's legendary fury. "Could you repeat that sir?"

Believing his position would protect him from any of these woman's threats, he said with an intimate voice, "I said your little brat shouldn't-"

His sentence was cut off when Sarah landed a well-aimed punch into the man's face, knocking him down instantly. As she brushed her knuckles against her shirt, she looked towards the other suited men, "Anyone else?" She asked, and smirked when they all shook their heads.

Glancing at the scene with amused optics, Optimus Prime returned his attention back to Mearings. "You have no reason to fear Omega Supreme Director, soon we will begin moving to Diego Garcia, where we shall set up our new home."

Mearing was shocked to hear this, but regained her composition and retorted, "I'm sorry what did you just say?"

Showing confusion at the woman's action, Optimus repeated, "Your leaders have granted us permission to begin colonizing on the island, using the resources of the crash ships and the equipment left by NEST." He finished, a little bit amused of this woman's lack of information. "Were you not informed of this Director?"

For the first time in her life, Director Mearing was speechless, unable to comprehend that she had been left out of this little bit of news. Ignoring the men who were carrying the unconscious Galloway back to the car, though she ordered her aide to call the President. While the cars drove off, Simmons looked at Dutch, who had a camera in his hand, "Did you get all that Dutch?" He asked.

Dutch nodded as he watched the recording play "I got it all on tape sir". Simmons gave out a sigh and laid back, a grin on his face at the news that he now had some useful dirt on her.

Soon the Autobots and humans went back to conversing with one another, with Optimus just looking at them all with a small smile on his face. Here there were no battles, no hatred towards one another, simply peace and happiness.

"In any war, there are calms between the storms." Optimus thought to himself as he watched as Skids and Mudflap were doing funny faces to Annabelle and Omega Supreme was lifting Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela onto his shoulders. "There will be days when we lose faith. Days when our allies turn against us..." He looked at his mate, Elita-1, who was laughing with her sisters, Blaster and Jolt. She caught his gaze and gave him a small smile, which he returned as he made his way towards her. "But the day will never come when we forsake this planet and its people."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's my ending, hoped you all liked this story and give me lots of reviews because reviews make me happy :)<strong>

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


	22. Author Notes

**Just want to let everyone know, I've started another altered DOTM except this time, it will only have the Movie Autobots and Decepticons, the ones that were shown in each movie.**

**Write Wacko**

**Wacko12**


End file.
